Sweet Revenge - Não temos não temos nada a perder!
by nayllak
Summary: Loren, Robbie, Rachel, Carly, Midori, Dorothy estão em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Confusões, intrigas, romance, comédia e música. A história de seis garotas de coração partido que resolvem se divertir um pouco, afinal... A vingança é doce! Descubra o que dá quando 6 garotas resolvem se juntas e se vingar de certos garotos! Sweet Revenge:"Porque, afinal, não temos nada a perder!"
1. Apresentações

Malfoy  
– MAMÃE É A CARTA DE HOGW... AH! – eu caí da escada... DE NOVO! Pois é. Pra quem não me conhece: prazer, Carly Amy Malfoy, a filha mais nova de Hermione e Draco Malfoy. Sim, eu tenho um irmão, Thomas. Mas ele é bastante inútil. - Ai!  
– Carly, você caiu? – e minha mãe ainda pergunta se eu caí. Aliás, como vocês já devem ter percebido eu não sou muito... "equilibrada". Thomas costuma dizer que eu caí do berço quando nasci e nunca mais voltei ao normal.  
– É... Mas eu to bem! Obrigada por perguntar. – disse, conseguindo me levantar e indo pra cozinha mostrar a... tchan tchan tchan tchannnnnnn... CARTA DE HOGWARTS.  
– Não seria a primeira vez que eu tenho que te lembrar que...  
– Que se eu não quiser parar no St. Mungus com metade do corpo quebrado eu não posso correr na escada! Eu sei... Mas é importante!  
– E o que pode ser tão importante pra senhorita sair correndo por ai? – meu pai, ilustríssimo Dramo Malfoy, entrou na cozinha.  
– Bom dia, Draco! – eles se abraçaram.  
– Bom dia! - ele sorriu pra ela. E se virou pra mim com a cara amarrada - Agora a senhorita vai me falar o que é tão importante pra você ter que descer a maldita escada correndo.  
– Ah, é porque a carta de Hogwarts chegou! OLHA! – eu entreguei a carta pra mamãe e ela abriu um sorriso, meu pai tirou a cara de bravo dele, isso é um bom sinal! Provavelmente ele deve estar pensando que eu vou pra Sonserina que nem o Thomas. HÁ, HÁ, HÁ! Meu pai sonha muito alto, tadinho!  
– Temos que ir ao beco! Vou combinar com a Gina e com a Luna de irmos juntas tá Draco? – NÃO! MINHA MÃE NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO COMIGO! SE ELA CHAMAR A TIA GINA E A TIA LUNA AQUELAS PESTES EM FORMA DE GENTE VÃO IR JUNTO E JÁ BASTA ELAS ENTRAREM NO MESMO ANO QUE EU EM HOGWARTS! POR QUÊ?!  
– NÃO! – eu disse antes que ela cometesse um grande erro.  
– Por mim tudo bem, desde que eu não tenha que conversar com o cicatriz ou qualquer outro amigo seu. – meu pai respondeu me enfiando uma faca nas costas, traidor!  
– Droga! – enfiei um muffin na boca, irritada.

Potter  
– FINALMENTE! – comemorei. Também já tava demorando, né? To esperando há um tempão.  
– A gente tem que ir ao Beco! – mamãe lembrou.  
– Vou mandar uma carta ao Rony pra gente combinar um dia de ir ! – papai disse, empolgado. Nada contra o tio Rony e a tia Luna, mas a filha deles é uma insuportável! A propósito, sou Loren Lílian Potter, filha do famoso Harry Potter (é, eu sei, papai salvou o mundo) e Gina Potter. Ruiva, branca, 1,60. O que posso dizer? Puxei o lado "Weasley".  
– A Mione me mandou uma mais cedo. Disse que a Luna também vai. Já está tudo combinado, vamos na semana que vem! – dona Gina sorriu e piscou pra mim, ignorando minha cara de enterro.  
– Então, mande outra a Mione avisando que o Teddy vai com a gente!  
– Eu posso ficar em casa com o James? – perguntei tentando parecer o mais inocente possível. Aliás, James é meu irmão mais velho. Bonitão, alto, moreno, olhos claros, 12 anos e já é o líder do maior grupo de (idiotas) "marotos" em Hogwarts (sim, eles se autonomiaram de "Os Marotos" em homenagem ao antigo grupo do meu avô. De acordo com James, ele tem que "honrar a família". Eu culpo o tio Jorge por isso, ele conta histórias demais sobre meu avô).  
– Não, você precisa ir. E sua briga com as suas amigas já está indo longe demais! – papai me repreendeu. Espera... Que amigas?  
– Como assim amigas? – ergui uma sombrancelha, pensando. Amigas... Amigas, hum... Não sei, não! Não briguei com nenhuma.  
– A Carly, a Rachel e a Robbie! Vocês não eram amigas? - mamãe delirou.  
– O QUÊ? Mãe você tá se sentindo bem? Porque eu NUNCA fui amiga daquelas lá! Aposto que todas elas vão pra Sonserina! – respondi. E vão mesmo, são um bando de cobras.  
– Não fale assim delas! O que elas fizeram a você? – papai bagunçou meus cabelos no caminho pra pegar uma caneca cheia de café.  
– Tudo, pai!  
– Dê 3 exemplos! – ele pediu. Mamãe riu enquanto se sentava ao meu lado, se servindo de uma torrada.  
– OK! Na minha festa de aniversário de 6 anos, a cara de doninha me jogou dentro da piscina no começo da festa. No Natal do ano passado, a Lupin jogou a minha boneca na lareira. E, mês passado, me deram chiclete cabeça de bola e eu fiquei com a cabeça inchada por uma semana! – contei nos dedos. Pois é... esse último foi triste.  
– A Carly não te empurrou dentro da piscina, ela tropeçou! - minha mãe lembrou.  
\- A Rachel não jogou sua boneca na lareira porque ela estava dormindo no colo do seu tio, que estava conversando comigo, e eu não posso fazer nada se você comeu o chiclete do estoque de Gemialidades Weasley do seu irmão! – papai sentou do outro lado da mesa, em frente a minha mãe.  
– DESISTO! - respondi irritada, jogando o cereal colorido na minha linda vasilha de ursinhos e pegando o leite logo em seguida.

Weasley  
– Nossa, até que enfim você chegou! - disse abrindo a carta e lendo rapidamente seu coteúdo - Quando vamos ao Beco? - perguntei. Ah, é. Robin Molly Weasley, prazer.  
– Vamos semana que vem! Hermione nos mandou uma carta, pedindo para nos encontrarmos no Olivaras. – mamãe respondeu enchendo sua caneca azul de chá. Ah, é. Sou filha de Luna e Rony Weasley. Tenho um irmão mais novo, Fred, que tem dois anos. - Ela disse que mandou a carta pro Harry também.  
– Ai, minha Morgana do cabelo roxo! Aquelas lá vão também?  
– Quem? A Loren e a Carly? – papai perguntou, sentado ao meu lado enchendo o prato de bolo.  
\- Não, Merlin de calcinha! - respondi irritada, recebendo um olhar feio de reprovação da mamãe.  
– Não reclama! Vocês têm que experimentar as roupas... E a Rachel vai também! - papai disse enfiando uma collher cheia de bolo de chocolate na boca. Eu deixei quieto. Não iria fazer diferença eu disser que não vou, porque eles não me deixariam ficar sozinha em casa, ainda mais depois da última vez que eles deixaram. Tive que vigiar o Fred: ele quase morreu engasgado com uma pedra, caiu da poltrona, quebrou dois vasos de flores e eu perdi ele por umas duas horas. Quando eu o achei, ele tava todo sujo de lama e com os bolsos cheios de doce, no porão.

Lupin  
– Hogwarts! - disse com a carta selada na mão, ainda sentada na minha cama meio acordada, meio dormindo. Bom... sou Rock Tonks Lupin. Não, meu nome de verdade não é Rock. Tenho uma irmã mais nova que mora com minha tia na itália e meus pais são Cécily e Teddy Lupin. Sou metamorfomaga, ou seja, tenho a habilidade de modificar meu corpo da forma que eu quiser. Eu sei, eu sei, muito legal.  
– MÃE! PAI! A CARTA DE HOGWARTS CHEGOU! – berrei indo pro jardim, é onde a gente toma café da manhã quando não está chovendo, nem nevando.  
– Que bom! Seu tio Harry tem que saber disso! Vou mandar uma carta agora mesmo! – ele saiu pra procurar nossa coruja. Papai sempre manda cartas pro tio Harry, eu o adoro e ele é padrinho do meu pai. Mas a filha dele...  
– Vem tomar café, Rock! – minha mãe chamou. Esse é meu apelido. Odeio o meu nome: Rachel! Meus pais deviam estar bêbados quando colocaram esse nome em mim. Eu poderia ter um nome mais legal. Mas tinha que ser Rachel. Pelo menos o apelido é legal: Rock! Foi até engraçado quando eu ganhei esse apelido do tio Jorge... Ele não é meu tio de verdade mas eu cresci ouvindo várias histórias dele e acabei acostumando a o chamar assim, mas... É... Eu não fui uma criança muito carinhosa. Puxei a cadeira e me servi um pedaço de torta.

Ojean  
– Hog... O quê? Magia e Bruxaria? – disse parada na porta de casa. - MÃE? - chamei entrando na sala de estar e desviando de algumas caixas espalhadas pelo chão.  
– Sim, querida? - ela entrou no cômodo. Entreguei a carta pra ela, que leu tudo com muito cuidado. FIquei esperando alguma reação mas tudo que eu consegui foi uma expressão confusa e uma olhada feia pra mim.  
\- Midori, mal chegamos e você já tá aprontando? Pega essa sua energia e usa pra levar as caixas lá pra cima, anda. - ela disse irritada, me devolvendo a carta. Claramente, não fui eu quem escreveu aquela bobagem de magia e bruxaria e lista de compras e blablabla. Mas antes que eu pudesse me defender a doidinha já tinha ido pra cozinha. Decidi que era melhor levar minhas coisas lá pra cima logo. Meu nome é Midori Ojean. Sou japonesa mas fui criada na Coréia... até completar uns três anos, daí eu me mudei e... Realmente, é uma longa história. Pra resumir, por causa do trabalho do papai, eu sempre tive que me mudar muito Estudei em sete escolas diferentes até agora. Não é muito fácil ser filha de alguém que trabalha com relações internacionais como meu pai. Não tenho amigos. Honestamente, a pessoa que mais se aproxima de ser minha amiga é minha prima, Yuna, que mora no Japão. Nós nos falamos toda semana por e-mail, mas não é a mesma coisa. Enfim, espero que Londres seja mais fácil de lidar. Papai disse que provavelmente vamos ficar aqui por um bom tempo. Fiquei desempacotando minhas caixas por um tempo até ouvir minha mãe chamar. Desci as escadas correndo e me deparei com meus pais e um cara exageradamentre alto e barbudo.  
– Midori, sente-se, por favor! – papai pediu. Eu sentei no sofá, meio desconfortável. Odeio não saber o que está acontecendo e ninguém falava nada. Sério. Tem uns dois minutos que tá um silêncio mortal aqui.  
\- Então... - tentei fazer com que falassem. Mamãe se remexeu na poltrona, parecendo escolher as palavras antes de abrir a boca.  
\- Olá. - o "gigante" cumprimentou. Eu acenei, meio sem graça.  
– Ele é da Escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts. E veio nos informar que você é uma bruxa e você foi aceita em Hogwarts. – mamãe finalmente se pronunciou. Eu ri. Mas como ninguém mais estava rindo, parei.  
– Espera... É sério? - perguntei encarando meu pai, que afirmou com a cabeça, sorrindo.  
\- Sim, senhorita Ojean. - foi a vez do cara enorme falar. - Meu nome é Hagrid e eu sou professor em Hogwarts.  
\- Ah, aquela escola da carta. - lembrei puxando o envelope amassado do bolso da calça.  
\- Isso mesmo. - ele confirmou. Depois de uma longa conversa explicando sobre a escola e meus "poderes", o gigante foi embora. Mamãe ainda estava meio desnorteada com a notícia mas o papai parecia bem animado. Não posso culpá-lo... Ele passou a infância e adolescência lendo livros de ficção e revistas em quadrinhos de super-heróis, que parecia uma ótima notícia ter uma bruxa na família... Por mais que ele não possa contar pra ninguém e tal. Passei o resto do dia arrumando minhas coisas e pensando sobre a escola. Honestamente, eu estou com medo. Nunca fui muito boa em me relacionar com outras pessoas porque nunca precisei de verdade, mas sendo um lugar tão diferente acho que não vou saber lidar com tudo isso sozinha. Mamãe gritou que a janta já estava pronta assim que eu terminei de esvasiar a última caixa.

~~~~

\- Dorothy, você está pronta? – minha mãe me perguntou batendo na porta do meu quarto.  
\- Estou sim. – respondi.  
\- Então vamos. – ela chamou. Estamos indo a uma festa na casa de uma antiga amiga da minha mãe. A propósito, eu não me apresentei ainda. Meu nome é Dorothy Sierra Cormich, mas minha família geralmente me chama de Dottie. Ontem a gente tava fazendo compras no Beco Diagonal quando minha mãe encontrou algumas amigas da época dela em Hogwarts. Acontece que elas voltaram a se falar e é aniversário de uma delas hoje. Fomos convidadas e cá estamos nós, na porta de entrada da enorme casa dos Weasley.  
\- Kathy, Bernard. Que bom que vocês vieram! – uma moça com longos cabelos loiros atendeu a porta, parecia ser a tal aniversariante. Eu me lembro dela no Beco – Dorothy, por que você não vai fazer amizade com as meninas, elas estão lá atrás, acho que os meninos estão lá também. – disse a mulher. Se não me engano, seu nome é Luna. Luna Weasley.  
\- Tudo bem. – eu fui à direção apontada e vi uma porta de vidro, passei por ela. A porta dava pros fundos da casa e, como ela havia dito, estavam todos aqui, mas eles não pareciam estar se divertindo muito, quer dizer, as garotas, porque os meninos estavam conversando sobre alguma coisa que parecia interessante. Eu não tinha certeza do que fazer, então um dos meninos me chamou.  
\- Ei, vem cá!  
\- Oi? – disse indo até eles. Não sabia bem como reagir. Nunca fui uma pessoa de muito amigos, sou mais aquela que se sente mais confortável sozinha.  
\- Quem é você? – disse um loiro, bem um deles muito sem educação por sinal.  
\- Desculpa pela falta de educação do Thomas, ele é meio tapado assim mesmo. – disse o moreno dando um tapa na cabeça do Thomas.  
\- Tudo bem. Meu nome é Dorothy, Dorothy Cormich. – eu respondi. Como não tinha absolutamente mais nada pra fazer já que meu pai fez o favor de me proibir de trazer um livro pra festa, decidi ficar por lá mesmo. Era melhor do quê ficar perto daquele bando discutindo.  
\- Eu sou James. – o moreno disse – Esse sem educação aqui é o Thomas.  
\- Jay, meu amor você está me ofendendo! – o Thomas disse.  
\- Sinto muito, querida, mas é verdade! Você está terrível hoje. Seus ciúmes estão acabando comigo. – ele respondeu. Fiquei parada, sem entender direito o que tava acontecendo.  
\- Isso significa que você vai voltar pra mim, Jay, minha amada? – disse o outro moreno, muito bonito, por sinal. Aliás, todos são bonitos, parece que sairam da capa de uma revista trouxa adolescente.  
\- Isso é sério? – eu perguntei, tentando não parecer tão confusa quanto eu realmente estava.  
\- Não, eles só estão brincando. – disse um outro garoto, este com os cabelos loiro bem claro – Eu sou Daniel.  
\- Eles fazem isso todo dia e, se a gente não fizer eles pararem, eles vão ficar nessa discussão até amanhã. – um moreno um pouco mais alto que eu disse. – A propósito, eu me chamo Joey. – ele disse esticando a mão pra eu apertar e, como eu não sou sem educação, eu apertei.  
\- JAMES HARRY POTTER! VOCÊ ESTÁ ME TROCANDO POR ESSA CADELA? – disse o Thomas.  
\- DÁ PRA PARAR? VOCÊS TÃO ASSUSTANDO ELA! – Joey gritou para os dois e eles pararam na mesma hora.  
\- Tá. – disseram juntos. Meu Merlin, que bobos. Tentei disfarçar meu tédio quando eles começaram a falar das férias deles e fiquei olhando o circo do outro lado do gramado. Não demorou muito pra mãe de uma delas chegar e acabar com a discussão. Cada uma das quatro envolvidas foram prum canto e uma delas veio pra cá. Rock o nome dela. Apelido, sei lá. Ela começou a contar o porquê da ruiva e da loira estarem brigando e como ela e uma outra ruiva entraram na discussão. Como eu não tinha interesse algum, fui pra dentro da casa, pegar alguma coisa pra comer e fazer hora. Logo fomos embora e eu espero nunca mais ter que chegar perto daquele povo doido de novo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

N/A: Sim, o primeiro cap é em POV. Mas é só pra vocês conhecerem as garotas um pouco melhor e eu achei interessante elas se apresentarem kkkkk então... É isso. Comentem


	2. A Seleção

\- Pois bem, vamos começar. - um velho disse puxando um grande pedaço de pergaminho de suas vestes e o abrindo. As garotas finalmente haviam chegado em Hogwarts e esperavam ansiosas pra seleção das casas - Quando chamar seus nomes, por favor, dêem um passo a frente e sente-se nese banco, o chapéu será colcado em sua cabeça e anunciará a casa a qual você pertencerá. - ele anunciou olhando para os primeiranistas que esperavam ansiosos. - Muito bem. Cormich, Dorothy. - Dorothy respirou fundo.  
"Com certeza eu vou pra Corvinal, assim como meus pais." -pensou. E se sentou no pequeno banco de madeira, onde o Chapéu Seletor foi colocado, ela ouviu uma voz em sua cabeça, parecia que o chapéu falava com ela.  
\- Grifinória. - o chapéu anunciou, a loira sorriu meio chocada e seguiu até a mesa da Grifinória que aplaudia.  
\- Malfoy, Carly. - Slugorn chamou.  
'Calma Carly, é só andar devagar.' - ela pensou enquanto andava lentamente em direção ao Chapéu. Estava quase conseguindo quando tropeçou em seus proprios pés, derrubando o banquinho e o Chapéu no chão.  
\- Ora menina, tenha mais cuidado. - o Chapéu reclamava, Carly estava totalmente vermelha e pedia desculpas. O Salão todo dava risadinhas, mas Slugorn logo fez com que todos se calassem e Carly se sentou no banquinho quase roxa de vergonha. - Grifinória! - ele disse após um tempo analisando. Carly arregalou os olhos, não entendia. Mas decidiu seguir até a mesa que aplaudia a primeira Malfoy na Grifinória.  
\- Ojean, Midori. - a oriental seguiu em direção ao banquinho e fechou os olhos enquanto o Chapéu era colocado em sua cabeça. Ela podia ouvir a voz do Chapéu ecoando em sua cabeça, isso a deixava um pouco zonza.  
\- Hum... Interessante. - o Chapéu a analizava. Ela parecia um pouco nervosa. - Sim, eu consigo ver, você tem corajem, só precisa descobrir como usá-la. Mas também possui uma certa ambição. Acho que você vai ficar melhor na Grifinória! - o Chapéu anunciou. A mesa da Grifinória aplaudiu e Midori logo viu Wally sentado na mesa que aplaudia, seguiu em direção a ele e sentou ao seu lado, afinal, não conhecia mais ninguém.  
\- Lupin, Rachel. - Slugorn a chamou. Rock sorriu confiante, claro que ela iria para a Grifinória.  
\- Divirta-se na Sonserina, Loren. - Rock disse mostrando a língua para Loren enquanto seguia em direção ao banquinho. Loren apenas a ignorou.  
\- Sonserina! - o Chapéu anunciou poucos segundos depois de ter sido colocado em sua cabeça. Loren explodiu de risadas.  
\- O quê? - ela deixou escapar. A mesa da Sonserina aplaudiu. Ela seguiu em direção a mesa da Sonserina e se sentou, um pouco pálida. Slugorn fez todos se calarem novamente.  
\- Potter, Loren. - Slugorn chamou e Loren apenas sorriu de lado, claro que uma Potter iria para a Grifinória.  
\- Sonserina! - o Chapéu anunciou no mesmo instante em que foi colocado em sua cabeça. Loren parecia ter visto um fantasma.  
'Isso não é tão ruim assim, certo? Olhando pelo lado positivo, sou a primeira Potter a ir pra Sonserina, e isso também é o lado negativo.' - ela respirou fundo e seguiu confiante até a mesa da Sonserina, onde Robbie mandou um beijo pra ela, o que ela ignorou.  
\- Weasley, Roberta. - a ruiva seguiu em direção ao banquinho e o Chapéu foi colocado em sua cabeça.  
\- Sonserina. - o Chapéu disse após analisa-la. Robbie parecia um pouco confusa, mas apenas seguiu para a mesa da Sonserina pensando 'Papai vai me matar.'  
Após o término da seleção, o banquete foi servido e todos foram direcionados a seus salões comunais.  
Os dias foram passando lentamente, e, aos poucos, Loren, Rock e Robbie se acostumaram com a ideia de serem da Sonserina, não era tão ruim assim. Midori se tornava cada dia mais "amiga" de Wallace. Carly tentava se adaptar mas era difícil e estressante por sempre ser comparada a Thomas, fora que os poucos amigos que tinha só se aproximaram dela por causa da popularidade do irmão. E Dorothy também se adaptara, se escondendo na biblioteca debaixo de montanhas de livros empoeirados.


	3. Mentiras e arrependimentos

Alguns meses haviam se passado, Wallace e Midori acabaram juntos de alguma forma, após passarem o Natal na mansão Malfoy. Era um relacionamento fofo até, Midori fazia de tudo pra passar o tempo perto do namorado e, como não conhecia direito mais ninguém, era o que ela acabava fazendo. Wallace dividia seu tempo entre jogar Quadribol, após ter passado no teste no início do ano letivo, seus amigos e a oriental. A maior parte do tempo em que estava com os meninos, a garota acompanhava. Não entenda mal, Os Marotos a adoram e até se divertem com ela, isso a faz se sentir muito bem vinda no grupo. Acontece que após um tempo, cerca de quatro ou cinco meses de relacionamento, as brigas vieram. A garota sempre cedia e pedia desculpas, por mais que ela soubesse que não tinha culpa alguma e que o erro fosse, a maior parte, dele. O que mais ela poderia fazer? Não tinha mais ninguém lá pra ela, pra confortá-la e ampará-la. Ela tinha que aguentar tudo sozinha, os momentos que ele a largava sozinha pra ir se divertir e aprontar com os meninos, os momentos em que ele exigia demais dela, mesmo ela não fazendo ideia do que fazer, até os momentos em que ele sabia que estava errado e mesmo assim chegava a deixá-la chorando sozinha, por não saber o que dizer ou o que fazer. A verdade era que Midori era complicada e Wallace era simples. Dois opostos extremos, dois orgulhos diferentes. Uma garota que não podia se virar sozinha num mundo que acabara de conhecer e um garoto que buscava novas visões, tinha seu próprio ritmo, mas não conseguia se expressar muito bem. Ele era apenas um garoto, certo? E ela apenas uma garota.

Após outra discussão, Midori já estava cansada de tudo isso, mas resolveu que era melhor se redimir, fazer as pazes. Ela odiava a ideia de ficar sozinha naquele dormitório infeliz onde ninguém se importava com a existência dela.

– Deus, eu sou tão invisível assim? – pergunto pra si mesma, deitada em sua cama. Decidiu ir atrás do garoto, tentar resolver isso. 'Essa é a última vez que eu corro atrás' – repetia mentalmente. Seguiu em direção ao campo de quadribol, sabia que ele ia praticar pra esfriar a cabeça. Todas as vezes fora assim. Mas, pra sua surpresa, ele não estava lá. Foi procurá-lo pelo castelo. Entrou em várias salas e decidiu ir pro Salão Comunal, por fim. Se sentou no parapeito da janela ao lado da lareira, observando o sol começando a se por. Respirou fundo. Não sabia porque insistia em uma coisa que não daria certo. Ficou lá imaginando se ele gostava tanto dela quanto ela gostava dele.

– Qual é, Wally? – ela ouviu a voz de James. Não se surpreendera com o Sonserino ali, não seria a primeira vez que os marotos invadem casas alheias. – Vocês brigaram de novo?

– Pois é, cara. Não quanto mais vou ter que aguentar isso. – Wallace respondeu subindo as escadas com o amigo.

– Acaba com isso logo. – Midori pôde ouvir James dizer antes de fechar a porta atrás de si. Congelara. Parecia difícil até respirar naquele segundo.

'Ele nem sequer reparou que eu estava aqui' – pensou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. O mais ela precisava fazer pra ele lhe dar valor? Não. Já fizera mais que o suficiente. Estava exausta e deprimida. Foi nesse momento que percebeu que não podia contar com mais ninguém além de si mesma. Limpou as lágrimas que teimavam a escorrer por seu rosto e foi para seu quarto.

No dia seguinte, após passar a noite pensando e repassando esse último ano em Hogwarts, Midori havia se decidido. Esperou o sol nascer e foi se arrumar. Era uma plena segunda feira e ela nem sequer tomou seu café da manhã. Ficou sentada perto do escritório da diretora, esperando a mesma chegar.

– Senhorita Ojean? – a diretora disse se aproximando da garota que tratou de se levantar.

– Bom dia, Diretora McGonagall. – disse com a voz um pouco cansada.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou, preocupada.

– Podemos conversar? – pediu, tímida. Logo ambas entraram no antigo escritório de Dumbledore.

– Pois não. – disse sentando-se na enorme cadeira de carvalho atrás de uma mesa do mesmo tipo.

Midori saiu da sala da diretora com um sorriso fraco no rosto, mas sabia o que precisava fazer agora. Foi em direção ao salão comunal da Grifinória e lá permaneceu, sentada no sofá, observando a lareira apagada e pensando no que iria dizer. Já era fim da tarde e o sol estava se pondo novamente. Ela finalmente viu chegar quem ela mais esperava. Wallace passou pelo quadro. Ela sabia que ele estava com pressa, que o jogo era em meia hora e ele precisava se preparar e sabia que, por esse mesmo motivo, iria ser rápida, pra que não houvesse tempo pra desculpas, para que ela pudesse despejar sobre ele o que entalou-se em sua garganta por muito tempo.

– Wallace, posso falar com você um instante? – disse confiante, sabia o que dizer.

– Claro, Midori. – ele respondeu. Por um instante Midori pôde perceber o leve pesar que Wallace se sentava no sofá, ao seu lado. Como se já tivesse visto essa mesma cena milhares e milhares de vezes. Como se estivesse tão cansado quanto a oriental de passar pelos mesmos problemas, de novo e de novo.

– Olha, eu tenho uma coisa importante pra te dizer... – começou olhando para suas próprias mãos - ...e não existe um jeito melhor de falar isso. – ela respirou fundo e o encarou.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele perguntou preocupado, franzindo a testa. Ele já sabia que algo parecia estranho. Não parecia como das outras vezes que ela o chamou pra conversar após uma discussão.

– Eu... – ela respirou fundo ainda fitando o chão – Eu ouvi você conversando com o James ontem a noite.

– Como assim? – ele a olhou, confuso.

– Sabe, quando você disse que estava cansado de mim e nem se preocupou em olhar se eu estava por perto. – ela apontou a janela. Ele parecia finalmente entender.

– Midori, por favor, você entendeu errado! Eu... – ele começou, preocupado. Tentando se explicar, em vão.

– Eu estou terminando com você. – ela o interrompeu, segurando com todas as forças as lágrimas que brotaram no canto de seus olhos.

– Midori, você não pode estar falando sério, eu não quis dizer eu isso, eu só estava...

– PÁRA! – ela o interrompeu, permitindo que uma lágrima escapasse, seguida por outra e mais outra - Você não vê? Você só faz coisa errada! Coisas ESTÚPIDAS! Você magoa as pessoas que gostam de você! Você não assume seus erros idiotas! Você mente o TEMPO TODO! TODAS AS COISAS ERRADAS QUE VOCÊ FAZ, VOCÊ COLOCA A CULPA NOS SEUS AMIGOS! – ela parou, respirando fundo e voltando a controlar sua voz – Assuma seu erro, pelo menos dessa vez. – falou com a voz um pouco embriagada por causa do choro.

– Mas é verdade. Midori eu... – ele tentou se explicar, mas se calou ao receber um olhar de decepção da garota.

– Chega. Eu vim aqui achando que de alguma forma patética você diria a coisa certa, finalmente, e acabariam as mentiras, acabariam as brigas. Só que eu estava errada, cega por achar que alguém iria me querer e que eu só precisava ser aquilo que quisessem que eu fosse e tudo seria mais fácil. –disse enxugando o rosto com as costas da mão - Não use as pessoas, Wallace. – acabando de dizer isso, se levantou. –Ah, é. Não que eu te deva alguma satisfação depois disso, mas... Eu vou embora amanhã. – terminou, indo em direção ao seu dormitório. Wallace apenas abaixou a cabeça, ficou parado, provavelmente pensando em tudo o que fez de errado, provavelmente um pouco magoado, mas não importava mais. Ela iria embora e, claramente, não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer sobre isso.

Então ela se foi. Pegou suas coisas as pressas no dia seguinte e saiu se despedindo apenas da diretora que a acompanhara até o trem. Midori sabia que precisava pensar, longe dali. Sabia que precisava mudar, ser mais forte, melhor. Ela não sabia exatamente o que iria lhe acontecer, mas de uma coisa ela tinha certeza...

– Eu vou voltar. – disse observando o castelo se distanciar pela janela da cabine vazia que estava sentada.


	4. A volta do antigo James Potter

\- Por ser desastrada demais, as pessoas tinham um pouco de medo de ficar ao lado da Carly durante as aulas, principalmente as de poções. Por não ter feito amigos durante as aulas e pelas pessoas evitarem ficar perto dela a não ser para conseguir informações sobre seu irmão lindo, gostoso, popular e maravilhoso, Carly não tinha amigos e Kate Parkinson e seu pequeno bando de desocupadas viviam caçoando de seus tombos. Carly não é do tipo que gosta de discussões, ainda mais quando é com Parkinson com quem está discutindo. Quase no final do seu quinto ano em Hogwats, Carly finalmente conseguiu se controlar e não cair e derrubar as coisas tanto quanto antes. Digamos que ela pediu a seu pai aulas de etiqueta para conseguir ser mais atenta e menos desastrada, papai arrasa. – Thomas narrava no salão comunal da Sonserina com James tentando ler um livro sobre quadribol do outro lado da sala, emburrado. - Funcionou? Digamos que agora as pessoas conseguem ter menos medo de chegar mais perto dela do que antes. Ela não fez nenhum grande amigo de verdade, mas o único garoto que ela chegou a depositar um mínimo de fé, se tornou seu namorado. Sim, um grande avanço senhoras e senhores. Carly Malfoy finalmente admitiu seu namoro com Christian Oldfield, o filho de um dos estilistas mais famosos da Inglaterra. Boatos que meu pai está planejando as torturas que este garoto vai receber, coitado. E parece que o filho mais velho do eleito, James Potter, está em choque, totalmente frustrado, ele parece estar muito irritado e parece que vai explodir se não impedir que essa tragédia aconteça, senhoras e senhores ele precisa demonstrar todo o seu am...  
\- THOMAS QUER CALAR ESSA BOCA? – James gritou jogando o livro que lia no amigo.  
\- Ai. – Thomas disse esfregando o braço que foi atingido pelo livro. – Mas eu só tô falando a verdade. Você que não quer admitir.  
\- Eu não gosto da sua irmã Thomas. – ele disse se levantando, pegando o livro e voltando a se sentar na poltrona.  
\- James, eu te conheço muito bem. Desde o terceiro ano que você não para de falar nela! DOIS anos, James, que você tenta parecer legal perto dela o tempo todo, o que te faz parecer muito idiota por sinal, você a convenceu a fazer essas aulas de etiqueta dizendo que seria legal e iria ajur ela a fazer amigo e desde que você ficou sabendo que ela está namorando o esquisitinho do Oldfield, você está com a cara fechada e está sempre de mau humor. - Thomas ficou de pé perto da lareira olhando dramáticamente para o amigo.  
\- Isso não quer dizer nada. – James voltou a ler o livro.  
\- Seu livro tá de cabeça pra baixo. – o loiro disse andando até ele e virando o livro para o lado certo. O Potter bufou.  
\- Tá, mesmo que isso fosse verdade, ela tá com ele agora, não há nada que eu possa fazer contra isso. – James disse sem desgrudar os olhos do livro. Thomas revirou os olhos.  
\- Não há nada que...? Já chega! – o loiro pegou o livro de James e jogou aleatoriamente em algum lugar.  
\- Quer parar?! – James reclamou.  
\- Você não é o mesmo James Potter, cadê o verdadeiro James? Jay! Jay? Cadê você? – Thomas disse olhando em volta.  
\- Para de palhaçada Thomas. – James disse se levantando e indo pegar o livro, Thomas correu até ele pegou o livro e jogou fora novamente. James revirou os olhos.  
\- O que você fez com o James que planejou nossa primeira pegadinha sozinho? Cadê o James que convenceu o Daniel de que ele era descendente de um hipogrifo e que podia voar e fez ele pular da casa-da-árvore fazendo ele ficar com os dois braços, uma perna e duas costelas quebradas quando a gente tinha 8 anos? Cadê o James que disse pra minha irmã que ela podia confiar nele pra qualquer coisa? Se esse James estivesse aqui ele iria te dar um soco na cara. – ele terminou de dizer e ficou olhando o amigo que parecia que tinha levado um tapa na cara. Logo em seguida jogou dramaticamente o livro na lareira.  
\- Thomas, honestamente, eu ainda sou o mesmo cara, mas a gente tem que crescer um dia. E isso não faz diferença já que a Carly me vê como: Jay, o melhor amigo do irmão dela que ela viu praticamente todos os dias da vida dela e inclusive nadamos no mesmo lago perto de casa, que, por uma incrível conhecidência, foi onde eu ensinei ela a nadar. Com muita dificuldade por sinal, já que ela me afogava toda vez que se apoiava em mim. - James concluiu se jogando no sofá.  
\- Oh, tristeza. - Thomas sentou-se do lado do amigo. - Crescer não muda quem você, suas escolham mudam.  
\- Isso é gay, Thomas. Mas não me convenceu.  
/Não se ofendam com o termo gay, usei aqui pra expressar uma forma fofa e confortante de se dizer algo. Se alguém se sentir ofendido, por favor, comentem que eu mudo, ok?/  
\- Ela tem uma foto com você escondida debaixo da cama dela lá em casa.  
\- Você tem razão. Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa! – James disse se levantando rapidamente.  
\- Isso mesmo cara. Vamos! – Thomas disse puxando James pra fora das masmorras.  
\- Onde vamos? – James perguntou enquanto o amigo o arrastava até o salão principal.  
\- Até a Carly pra você fazer o que estava esperando desde o terceiro ano. – ele puxou o amigo até o meio do salão principal e parou, olhou em volta e logo ouviu o barulho de vidro quebrando e se virou em direção ao barulho vendo Carly toda vermelha pedindo desculpas ao elfo-doméstico que limpou os cacos dali rapidamente e sumiu de vista na mesa da Grifinória. – Ali! – Thomas apontou e James olhou. – Vai! – James respirou fundo e deu o primeiro passo em direção a loira. – Espera. – Thomas parou em sua frente. – Hum... – ele disse olhando o amigo da cabeça aos pés. – Não. – tirou um pente do bolso e tentou pentear o cabelo de James, não funcionou, ele arrumou suas vestes e tirou uma colônia do bolso.  
\- Não! – James segurou sua mão impedindo-o de jogar a colônia toda nele.  
\- Mas James...  
\- Lembra o que aconteceu da última vez? Não foi legal! Sou alérgico a esse veneno fedorento. Nem vem. – James disse ainda segurando a mão do amigo.  
\- Verdade. Passou a noite vomitando. Não foi nada legal. – Thomas disse guardando o frasco de volta nas vestes. – Ok. Você está pronto. – ele sorriu orgulhoso e James sorriu confiante de volta e se virou. – Que a força esteja com você, amigo, que ela esteja com você. – dito isso, James seguiu em direção a Carly que estava sentada ainda envergonhada com o acidente e, ao seu lado suas "amigas" que riam e caçoavam dela pelas suas costas, através de cochichos. Ele pensava no que fazer, mas decidiu não pensar e só... Fazer.  
\- Carly? – James disse parado atrás dela. Ela se virou para encara-lo.  
\- James? – ela respondeu sorrindo, ela adorava James e sempre foi muito grata por todo o apoio e ajuda que ele já deu pra ela desde... Des sempre!  
\- Será que a gente pode conversar? – ele perguntou passando a mão pelos cabelos já bagunçados.  
\- Claro. – ela disse se levantando. Ela ficou parada olhando pra ele, esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa. Mas ele não disse. – Sobre o que você quer conversar?  
\- Ah, isso. Eu só queria te dizer ... – ele se aproximou dela, ia dizer algo mas, por impulso a beijou, ela correspondeu. Mas aquilo não fazia o menor sentido, tudo girava e tudo parava. Ela sentia como se tivesse levado um choque e nada parecia real naquele momento, quando...  
\- O que você pensa que está fazendo com a MINHA namorada seu idiota? – o beijo foi interrompido por um soco na cara de James.  
\- Ai meu Merlin, James você está bem? – ela disse tentando ver onde o soco acertou. – Sua boca, ela tá sangrando.  
\- Quanto a você, sua ordinária. – Christian se virou para Carly. – Pode me esquecer! – ele disse se virando, quando James o virou e lhe deu um soco 5 vezes mais forte do que lhe foi dado, bem no olho do Oldfield. O pobre garoto só teve tempo pra correr antes que James desse outro.  
\- James! PÁRA! – ela disse segurando o braço do maroto. – Eu não acredito que você fez isso! Você é um completo idiota! Será que eu não posso ser feliz nem por um segundo? Você sempre tem que intrometer na minha vida. – Carly quase gritou. O salão principal inteiro havia se calado para ver aquela cena rara: James Potter levando um fora. Ele abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, mas nenhuma palavra saiu – Claro que tudo isso não passa de uma brincadeira idiota pra você! Não se aproxime de mim. – dito isso ela saiu rapidamente do salão principal.  
\- James, cara. Você esta bem? – Thomas chegou perto do amigo, ainda assustado.  
\- Parece que eu estou bem? – James disse limpando o sangue da boca. – VOCÊS OUVIRAM POPULAÇÃO FEMININA DE HOGWARTS! JAMES POTTER ESTÁ DE VOLTA! – Algumas meninas que conheciam o antigo James, o James pegador, o James de antes de se apaixonar por Carly e tentar mostra pra ela que ela era a única, sorriram.  
\- Jay? – Thomas parecia preocupado.  
\- Vamos embora daqui. – James disse saindo do salão principal de cabeça erguida, com Thomas atrás, logo o resto dos marotos foram surgindo e seguiram para os jardins, com exceção de Joey que estava escondido em algum lugar por aí, desde a noite passada ele estava estranho. Dizendo que está sendo perseguido por algum tipo de psicopata sangue-frio.


	5. Confusões no vestiário

Rock andava com os marotos mais do que o normal, é considerada a agregada do grupo, apesar de Robbie passar bastante tempo com Wallace depois que se foi, ela e Rock não chegavam a se falar mais que "Bom dia" ou "Boa noite". Mas, por eles serem como são, as vezes Rock não se sente muito bem vinda a ficar com eles, afinal ela ainda era uma garota. Nesse tempo em que não ficava com eles, tinha o costume de ir tomar chá com o velho Hagrid, seu único amigo fora os marotos, três anos e meio se passaram assim. Numa dessas noites no qual passava sozinha, logo após tomar chá com Hagrid e voltar para seu dormitório, ela decidiu passar por um caminho diferente. Ela só não estava com sono e estava completamente entediada. Fazia algumas horas que ela estava andando pelo castelo, decidiu ir para o campo de quadribol, era um bom lugar pra se esconder do Filch e não teria ninguém lá essa hora, afinal era quase 3 horas da manhã e ela ainda não havia ficado com sono. Seguiu seu caminho em direção ao campo de quadribol, estava entrando no campo quando ouviu um barulho de passos, se assustou achando que era o Filch e entrou na primeira porta que viu, era o vestiário, e se escondeu dentro de um dos armários que havia lá.  
\- Danny, vai ter revanche! Se prepare. – Rock viu Joey e Daniel todos suados entrarem no vestiário e pararem perto de onde ela estava, os dois estavam rindo, parecia que ficaram treinando sozinhos por um bom tempo.  
\- Aham. Vou me preparar pra você perder de novo. – Daniel disse risonho e tacou uma toalha em Joey e fazia uma cara emburrada, logo voltando a rir. – Vai subir agora ou vai tomar banho primeiro?  
\- Pode ir na frente. – Joey disse abrindo o armário que, por sorte, era do lado do que Rock estava, ela respirou aliviada quando viu ele fechando o armário.  
\- Tudo bem então, até mais. – Daniel disse acenando e saindo pela porta.  
\- Até. – Joey disse jogando a toalha em cima de um dos bancos do vestiário e começando a tirar o tênis. Rock arregalou os olhos. Ele realmente estava tirando o uniforme de quadribol sujo e suado da Sonserina.  
'Ele... Será que ele... Ai, meu Merlim! Quê que eu faço?' – ela pensou. Joey tirou a camisa suada do treino, revelando um corpo... E que corpo. - 'Por Merlin, como esse garoto conseguiu esconder esse corpo por todo esse tempo? Uau...' – Rock pensou sem mover um músculo sequer, ainda observando o maroto. Joey seguiu em direção a um dos chuveiros e o ligou, enquanto a água começava a cair e esquentar Joey começou a tirar o resto da roupa, Rock acordou de seu transe acabando por fazer um ruído estranho quase abrindo a porta do armário.  
\- Tem alguém aí? – Joey perguntou, com a calça desabotoada, olhando em volta. Rock prendeu a respiração, se ele a encontrasse ali iria ser o fim, ela não teria como explica o motivo de estar ali, afinal, nem ela lembrava mais do porquê queria ir pro campo. Pra sua sorte, ele apenas olhou em volta e deu de ombros. Rock rapidamente tampou os olhos enquanto Joey terminava de tirar a roupa, ficando apenas com uma cueca boxer preta. Rock espiou através dos dedos, vendo Joey seguindo em direção ao chuveiro, cobriu os olhos novamente e o maroto tirou a boxer e entrou no chuveiro, fechando o box. Rachel abriu os olhos lentamente vendo se ele já havia entrado no banho, só assim conseguiria sair de lá sem ele ver. Como viu que ele já estava tomando banho, abriu completamente os olhos e respirou fundo.  
'Vamos, você consegue. Aporta esta bem ali, você só tem que atravessar o vestiário sem que ele te veja. Ai, Rock, é cada uma viu...' – ela abriu lentamente a porta do vestiário, torcendo para que não faça ruído algum. Saiu lentamente do armário e o fechou fazendo um pequeno ruído quando fechava a porta do armário. Respirou fundo e olhou para o box onde Joey se encontrava, ele parecia não ter ouvido pois começou a cantar uma canção qualquer, ela agradeceu a Merlin por isso. Andou na ponta dos pés atravessando lentamente o vestiário quando tropeçou em algo, sorte que ao mesmo tempo em que ela colidiu com o chão, Joey espirrou e voltou a cantar. Ela olhou para os pés para ver no que havia tropeçado, quase teve um ataque cardíaco quando viu a cueca preta presa no feixe de sua bota. 'Ai meu Merlin! E agora?' ela tentou desprender a cueca da bota, mas estava presa de um jeito que ou ela quebrava o zíper da bota ou rasgava a cueca. Não tinha outra opção, tirou a bota do pé, se levantou fazendo o maior silêncio o possível e saiu do vestiário, correndo em direção ao dormitório feminino da Sonserina... Com a cueca e a bota na mão.  
-Droga. – ela cochichou pra si mesma olhando a bota. Pegou uma tesoura no criado-mudo ao lado da sua cama, fazendo o máximo de silêncio o possível pra não acordar as outras meninas que dormiam. Cortou a pontinha da cueca que estava garrada no zíper da bota. Guardou a bota em baixo da cama e jogou a cueca dentro do seu malão. – Amanhã você vai pensar no que fazer com isso. - Empurrou o malão pra debaixo da cama e se deitou, dormindo.  
No dia seguinte, Rock decidiu deixar pra lá. Ele não iria sentir falta de uma simples cueca, certo? Afinal, não tinha como ela devolver pra ele sem que ele descubra. Naquela mesma tarde, Rock foi se encontrar com os marotos perto do lago.  
\- Oi, gente. – ela disse se aproximando deles. Eles olharam pra ela e sorriram.  
\- Oi. – eles disseram juntos, quase que como um coro. Rock percebeu que Joey não estava lá.  
\- Cadê o Joey? – ela perguntou eventualmente olhando para o lago e se sentando ao lado dos meninos. James riu.  
\- Você não soube? Ele foi atacado ontem. – James disse risonho, os outros marotos riram.  
\- Atacado? – ela encarou James, não entendendo.  
\- Ontem eu e ele estávamos praticando quadribol e eu o deixei pra trás e voltei pro dormitório. – Daniel começou. – Ele disse que foi tomar banho quando ouviu um barulho estranho, achou que foi o vento e foi tomar seu banho. Ele disse que se sentiu estranho, como se estivesse sendo observado – Rock arregalo os olhos na mesma hora.  
\- Ah é? E-Ele disse. – disse tentando parecer não se importar. Daniel confirmou com a cabeça.  
\- O estranho é que quando ele saiu do banho e foi juntar suas coisas... – Wallace completou fazendo um pausa olhando para o lago e se espreguiçando. – Uma coisa tinha sumido.  
\- Sério? E o-o quê tinha sumido? – ela disse olhando o lago. Daniel também olhava o lago e deu um sorriso de lado e a olhou, surpreendendo-a.  
\- A cueca. – e voltou a olhar para o lago.  
\- Joey está chocado. Ele acha que tem algum tipo de pervertida na escola que está perseguindo ele, o coitado não consegue nem ir ao banheiro com medo de estar sendo observado. – Thomas comentou. Rock arregalou ainda mais os olhos.  
\- Eu tenho que ir fazer dever de herbologia. Falo com vocês depois. – foi tudo o que ela conseguiu inventar pra sair de lá o mais rápido o possível. Se levantou e saiu correndo em direção ao castelo, deixando cinco marotos rindo para trás.  
\- Hey gente, aconteceu algo engraçado comigo ontem. – Daniel parou de rir e ficou sério olhando para os amigos.

Rock correu em direção ao salão comunal da Sonserina e encontrou Joey sentado em frente a lareira lendo um livro.  
\- Joey, eu sinto muito mesmo, não foi minha intenção te deixar assim. – Joey fechou o livro e olhou pra Rock que parecia que tinha corrido uma maratona, estava toda descabelada e começou a falar como se não precisasse de um pulmão para isso - Eu só estava tentando me esconder do Filch, eu não sabia que você e o Daniel estavam lá, eu achei que vocês logo iam embora e eu ia poder sair de lá e voltar pro dormitório, mas você ficou lá e começou a tirar a roupa, eu entrei em pânico, você entrou no banho, saiba que eu fechei os olhos, eu não sou nenhuma tarada, eu só tava entediada e queria andar pelo castelo, eu sinto muito! Não foi minha intenção! Você pode ir no banheiro em paz que ninguém vai te olhar, eu juro! – ela disse finalmente pegando ar para respirar. Joey parecia não ter entendido muito bem o que estava acontecendo. Então ele sorriu de lado olhando a ruiva (agora ela estava ruiva) e pensou um pouco tentando ligar tudo o que ela tinha falado. Foi desfazendo o sorriso do rosto lentamente.  
\- Espera. Se era você quem estava lá ontem, o que aconteceu com a minha cueca? – ele arregalou os olhos a olhando.  
\- Eu... Tropecei nela. Ela ficou... Presa na minha bota. Então eu saí correndo pro dormitório e cortei. – ela disse quase que sussurrando desviando o olhar de Joey.  
\- Você cortou? – ele disse e ela afirmou com a cabeça ainda desviando o olhar. Joey começou a rir alto. Rock ficou vermelha.  
\- Olha, Joey, sinto muito por tudo. Não foi minha intenção, eu nem sabia que vocês estavam lá, eu só estava me escondendo do Filch. Então, é isso. – ela disse se virando, ele parou de rir, se levantou e segurou o braço dela pelo pulso a fazendo ficar de frente com ele.  
\- Isso quer dizer que você me viu tomar banho? – ele disse e ela arregalou os olhos.  
\- Já disse que não. – ela voltou a ter o ar frio de sempre e puxou o braço com força se soltando dele. Ela se virou para ir embora, mas ele segurou novamente seu pulso, mas ela não virou.  
\- O que você viu? – ele perguntou curioso. Ela sentiu suas bochechas queimarem ao lembrar da cena da noite anterior, deu graças a Merlin estar de costas e ele não poder ver.  
\- O suficiente. – ela disse puxando novamente o pulso e andando até a porta do dormitório das meninas e entrando.  
\- Isso me dá direito ao mesmo. – ele disse pra si mesmo, sem que ela pudesse ouvir e sorriu de lado se sentando na poltrona e voltando a atenção ao livro.

Três dias após o ocorrido, todos agiam normalmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mal sabia Rock que naquela noite iria receber o "troco". A noite foi chegando e Joey ficou observando a metarmorfomaga sem que ela saiba. Estava começando a desistir, achando que ela simplesmente iria ir dormir, como todas as outras noites. Quando viu que ela começou a agir estranho, já era 11 horas da noite e ela ainda não tinha ido dormir. Passou um monitor do lado dela, mas ela logo se transformou na monitora da Sonserina e ele simplesmente acenou com a cabeça pra ela e ela acenou de volta seguindo em direção as escadas. Joey se escondeu para o monitor não o ver e logo a seguiu, ela se transformou de volta ao seu corpo "normal" e subiu uma das escadas rapidamente. Joey começou a subir a mesma escada mas esta começou a se mexer. 'Droga!' ele pensou. Assim que a escada parou, ele tomou outra escada e finalmente conseguiu chegar onde viu Rock pela última vez. Olhou para os lados e só viu uma porta, entrou nela e se viu em um corredor vazio que nunca tinha visto antes. Tinha várias portas, todas trancadas com cadeados, mas ele viu uma que não estava. Sorriu e abriu a porta lentamente, era uma espécie de banheiro enorme, com um tipo de grande banheira no meio, cheia de bolhas, havia duas portas do outro lado do cômodo e uma grande fonte que jorrava água na banheira. Ele ouviu a porta se abrindo do outro lado do cômodo e correu pra se esconder atrás da fonte. Era Rock com um roupão na mão e uma toalha na outra. Ela foi em direção a um grande armário perto da fonte e o abriu, colocou a toalha e o roupão dentro do armário e começou a tirar a blusa.  
\- Isso! – Joey comemorou sussurrando. Ela parou e olhou para os lados, ele prendeu a respiração. Ela foi em direção a uma espécie de torneira e a ligou. Joey quase se molhou, sorte que deu tempo de arredar para o lado sem que ela visse. Ela se virou de frente pro armário (de costas pra fonte) e tirou a blusa revelando um sutiã vermelho. Joey ficou de queixo caído 'Por Merlin, ela devia ir só de sutiã pra escola!' ele pensou e ela abriu o zíper da saia da escola. Joey escorregou mas conseguiu se segurar antes de cair com tudo no chão, mas mesmo assim fez barulho.  
\- Tem alguém ai? – ela perguntou olhando para a porta de entrada do banheiro indo até ela e a trancando rapidamente. Voltou para o armário e terminou de tirar a saia revelando um shortinho preto que usava por debaixo da saia, Joey bufou desapontado, nisso ele escorregou novamente dessa vez caindo com tudo no chão. Rock correu em direção a suas vestes e pegou sua varinha. – Quem está aí? – Joey viu que não dava mais pra se esconder, ele se levantou e sorriu de lado. – Anda, quem está aí? – ela disse se aproximando da fonte e a desligando.  
\- Vingança. – Joey saiu de trás da fonte sorrindo e Rock arregalou os olhos e correu pegando o roupão e o vestindo rapidamente. Joey riu. – Não adianta. Eu já vi tudo. – ele disse fazendo pose de herói. Rock bufou de raiva.  
\- Satisfeito?  
\- Nem um pouco. – ele sorriu irônico, ela revirou os olhos e abriu a porta que dava pro corredor apontando pro lado de fora.  
\- Sai. – ela disse sem olhar pra ele, ele deu um olhar indecifrável pra ela.  
\- Não. – ele a encarou.  
\- Anda Joey, sai fora. – ela disse olhando pra ele. Ele fez cara de criança fazendo pirraça, cruzou os braços e a encarou.  
\- Não vou sair. Você não me contou o que viu. – ele encarou. Ela o encarou de volta.  
\- Disse sim. – ela cruzou os braços e o encarou de volta.  
\- Não, não. Quando eu perguntei, você disse "O suficiente" – ele disse imitando a voz dela de um jeito engraçado. – Como eu vou saber o que é o suficiente? Dessa mente depravada sua pode ser qualquer coisa.  
\- Mente depravada? – ela disse descruzando o braço – Escuta aqui, seu perverittido, eu vi o suficiente quer dizer que eu não nada demais, ou seja, eu vi você de cueca! – ela disse quase gritando, ela já ia falar mais alguma coisa quando Joey ouviu passos e fechou a porta rapidamente, Rock já retrucar quando ele encostou ela na parede e tampou sua boca com uma mão.  
\- Shhh. – ele colocou o ouvido na porta e o barulho de passos foi se distanciando até não se poder mais ouvi-los. – Pronto, já foi. – ele disse tirando a mão da boca dela. Ele olhou pra baixou e desviou o olhar rapidamente. – Você deveria se vestir. – ele disse e ela olhou pra si mesma, o roupão estava completamente aberto, revelando o sutiã vermelho e o microshort que ela usava, ela ficou vermelha e fechou o roupão rapidamente.  
\- É. – ela respondeu.  
\- Então, eu... Eu já vou indo. – ele disse indo em direção a porta.  
\- É, melhor você ir. – ela concordou. Ficou um silêncio estranho, ele abriu a porta. – Ah, Joey.  
\- Sim? – ele disse se virando pra ela.  
\- Cuidado com os monitores, eles não andam muito por aqui essa hora, mas é bom ter cuidado. – ela sorriu, ele sorriu de volta.  
\- Entendi, obrigado. – ele saiu pela porta e a fechou atrás de si. Rock suspirou ainda olhando para a porta. O que estava acontecendo com ela afinal? Por que ela queria que ele tivesse ficado e conversado com ela um pouco?  
\- Não, Rock, é bobagem. Vocês são amigos e só. – ela disse voltando ao seu banho. Do outro lado da porta, Joey se perguntava o mesmo, mas decidiu apenas continuar seu caminho.


	6. Quando um deus grego cai do céu

Três semanas se passaram. Mas afinal, o que realmente tinha acontecido? Desde aquela noite Joey e eu começamos a passar bastante tempo juntos, mais do que eu gostaria de admitir. Claro, somos amigos. Quando estou perto dele minhas mãos ficam suadas, me sinto estranha, nervosa, será que eu... O que estou dizendo? Quer dizer, é absolutamente ridícula essa ideia, eu não estou... Não é possível que eu esteja... Mas nós somos apenas bons amigos, certo? Com alguns privilégios antes das aulas, depois das aulas, no corredor, no armário de vassouras, no campo de quadribol, no vestiário, durante algumas aulas... Mas continuamos apenas amigos e agimos como se absolutamente nada estivesse acontecendo. E isso é normal, né? Por que amigos se beijam, claro, e mantém isso em segredo sem motivo algum.  
Fui distraída com esses pensamentos em direção a aula de DCAT, já estou bastante atrasada e era a última aula do dia. Ouvi um barulho e olhei em volta. O corredor estava vazio com exceção de um casal se agarrando a poucos metros da minha frente. Argh, que nojo! Era Kate Rosefield, aquela loira aguada.  
\- Shhhh. Alguém pode nos ouvir. - ela disse rindo. Espera... Ela não... Ele é que...  
\- Joey? - eu disse.  
\- Rock? O que faz aqui? - ele me olhou.  
\- E-Eu estava... - respirei fundo, tinha que me controlar, afinal não tínhamos nada de verdade - O que você está fazendo aqui?  
\- Nós estamos...  
\- Estamos ocupados, não vê? - Kate respondeu o interrompendo. Loira aguada de quinta.  
"TO VENDO SIM SUA LOIRA BLONDER, AGORA PRESTA ATENÇÃO QUE TU NEM VAI VER A MINHA MÃO NA TUA CARA!" - Mentira, eu não disse isso, mas eu queria.  
\- Certo. - me virei e sai. Não acredito que ele agiu como... Como se eu fosse uma ninguém! Como se ele quisesse esfregar na minha cara que eu sou descartável, só sirvo pra ele pegar e largar a hora que quiser. Chega! Isso não pode acabar assim. Segui fula da vida pelos corredores, se ele acha que só ele tem um freepass* ele está muito enganado. Não sabia onde meus pés estavam me levando, mas fiz questão de ter certeza de que cada passo fosse pesado. Logo vi, uns dois metros a minha frente, um garoto alto, aparentemente forte, de cabelos castanhos. Não pensei nem duas vezes.  
\- Ei, James! - gritei quando vi o uniforme da Sonserina. Andei decidida até ele. - Você me deve um favor. - Falei um pouco mais baixo. O virei e o beijei. Estranhei que ele correspondeu no mesmo segundo apesar da surpresa inicial e, quando o beijo começou a ficar interessante, eu ouvi uma voz... bastante familiar.  
\- Rock? - Não pode ser. Parei o beijo e tentava não pirar mentalmente antes de abrir os olhos. Okey. Rock, respira fundo. Você não ouviu a voz do James atrás de você. Você não acabou de beijar um estranho. Okey, abrindo os olhos.  
\- Ah, não. - deixei escapar. Como eu pude confundir um deus grego esculpido com o James? Pois é, eu devia ter percebido: esse cara é uns dez centímetros mais alto que o Jay e um pouco mais "encorpado". Quer dizer, ele nem da Sonserina é, como eu não vi isso? Tudo bem, sem tempo pra pirar. Sem tempo pra estresse. Relaxa. - Ahh.. Oi James. - eu disse rindo, um pouco histérica, admito.  
\- Oi. - ele disse com uma visível e enorme interrogação pairando sobre sua cabeça (figurativamente, lógico). Olhei meio desesperada pra cara do ser grego que estava do meu lado, esperando alguma ajuda cair do ceu. Como explicar isso, não só pro James, mas ao Thomas, Danny, Joey e Wallace. Ah, olha que parou de largar a biscate blonder, vou ter que tirar proveito já que ele está olhando. - Vocês já conhecem o... O... - olhei pra ele pedindo um pouco de "socorro" com os olhos.  
\- Ramon Wood. - ele esticou a mão e comprimentou James. - Espera, Danny? Daniel Fontaine? É você?  
\- Ramon! Cara! Nossa! - Danny parecia ter sido atingido por uma luz. Eles se abraçaram e riam. Então meu suposto deus grego momentâneo conhece o Danny. Interessante.  
\- De onde vocês se conhecem? - perguntei junto com Joey. Estranho, mas fingi que nem reparei.  
\- Nossas famílias se conhecem, fomos assistir a temporada de quadribol na Romenia uns 5 anos atrás e meio que perdemos contato. O pai dele é Olivio Wood! O goleiro da União Puddlemere! - Daniel disse animado. O pai dele é Olivio Wood? Eu acabei de beijo o filho do OLIVIO WOOD! Meu Merlin, me segura.  
\- Mentira! - Wallace gritou abraçando Ramon pelo ombro. - Então... Você joga? Porque o time da Grifinória está fazendo testes no próximo final de semana.  
\- Haha! - ele ri. Nossa até a risada dele é maravilhosa. Quê isso?! - Jogo um pouco.  
\- Digamos que o pai faz ele treinar desde que ele começou a andar. - Daniel comentou.  
\- Maravilha. - Wallace exclamou. Graças a Merlin a conversa começou a se extender pro lado de quadribol e todos estavam virando amigos e tal. Era a hora perfeita pra uma saída estratégica. Me virei lentamente na direção oposta de onde eles estavam e comecei a dar o primeiro passo.  
\- Mas, Rock, me diz. - ouvi Thomas me chamar. Me virei rápidamente com um sorriso congelado no rosto.  
\- Fala.  
\- De onde vocês se conhecem? - ele perguntou. Merda.  
\- Ah... e-eu... - gaguejei, droga.  
\- Nas férias. Eu quis fazer uma surpresa e não contei que estava vindo pra cá. - Ramon disse. Nossa, ele deve ser o cara mais legal do mundo... Ou ele quer algo em troca. De qualquer forma, converso com ele depois. O importante agora é aproveitar o momento e ver a cara do Joey enquanto isso.  
\- Pensei que você tivesse passado as férias com a sua avó na Irlanda, Rock. - James perguntou. Mané. Cala a boca James!  
\- Ah, eu fui. A gente se encontrou lá quando eu fui fazer compras no mercado, não é? - eu juro de joelhos que tinha uma lágrima hipotética escorrendo pelo meu rosto. A benção divina sorriu e me olhou nos olhos. Depois disso a conversa seguiu outro rumo e os meninos precisavam ir pros dormitários porquejá estava muito tarde. No caminho eu puxei Ramon pra um armário de vassouras, pra conversarmos... Lógico. Não sou depravada, tenho cara de Blonder**? - Então...  
\- Então em quem estamos tentando fazer ciúmes? - ele sorriu achando graça.  
\- Não é ciúmes. - resmunguei. - Esta mais pra uma vingança momentânea. Mas relaxa, eu vou acabar com isso amanhã mesmo.  
\- Calma aí, morena. - ele disse bagunçando meu cabelo. - Eu tenho uma irmã, sabia? E por incrível qua pareça, ela já passou por uma "vingança momentânea". Longa história de ex-namorado que traia. - ele riu - Seja lá o que te aconteceu, relaxa. Respira e me conta com calma. Sou mais compreensível do que aparento. - eu sorri. Foi como falar com um irmão, conversamos durante algum tempo. Expliquei toda a situação pra ele. Estava decidido (não por mim, lógico, ele quis me ajudar. Muito fofo), ele iria me ajudar sendo meu namorado hipotético por um tempo.  
\- Mas me diz, quando você chegou? Quer dizer, as aulas já começaram tem um tempo. - já faz uns dois meses, sei lá.  
\- Eu estudava na Durmstrang por causa da minha mãe, mas meu pai fez uma aposta com ela sobre quadribol e ela perdeu então eu vim pra cá. Eu sei que soa estranho, mas eles são assim mesmo. Quem mandou ter um pai jogador e uma mãe fanática? - ele riu. - O chato é que eu treino todos os dias pra manter a forma e afasto as pessoas por causa disso. Todo mundo sempre tá fazendo algo legal e divertido. Eu estou sempre no campo estudando táticas e treinando.  
\- Ah, isso até que faz sentido. Quer dizer, meus pais não são jogadores, mas eu entendo o que você quis dizer. Por falar em não ter amigos, eu te garanto que isso vai mudar. Você pode conhecer o Danny, mas você ainda não viu os Marotos em ação. - sorri maléfica. Adoro os meninos, isso já é obvio. As pegadinhas deles são impagáveis e eles convertem qualquer um pro "mal". De acordo com o James, é pra honrar os Marotos originais ( o avó do Jay e sua turma).  
\- Assim espero. Mas não é como se eu odiasse quadribol. Pelo contrário, eu amo quadribol! Cresci ouvindo histórias de quadribol. Um dia vou entrar pra liga e é pra isso que eu treino. - eu concordei sorrindo. Mais algum tempo se passou e decidimos ir pros nossos dormitórios. Escondendo dos monitores e do Pirraça, é claro.


	7. Cartas em livros

Três anos haviam se passado desde que Midori deixou Hogwarts, Wallace já estava em seu quinto ano. As aulas haviam começado já fazia dois meses e os professores já começaram a falar sobre coisas que simplesmente não interessavam nenhum dos alunos que já queriam as férias de volta. Pois é, mais um dia, mais tédio, outro dia sem ela. Mas o que ele poderia fazer? Midori não tinha amigas em Hogwarts porque não conseguira se adaptar muito bem, ele a tinha visto conversar algumas vezes com uma garota mas elas não pareciam muito íntimas. Depois que ela desapareceu e não deu notícias, Wallace não tirava da cabeça que era sua culpa, não era pra ela ter descoberto tudo daquela maneira. Mas já passou, não dá pra corrigir o passado. Ele só queria a chance de se desculpar.  
\- Wally? - James o chamou - Wallace? Alce? Wally?  
\- Fala, veado! - Wallace se levantou seguindo em direção ao salão principal para o café-da-manhã.  
\- Você ficou sabendo?  
\- Não, James, o que eu deveria saber? - Wallace revirou os olhos.  
\- Seu humor está tão amargo quanto seu coração. Assim você me magoa! Eu aqui, me esforçando pra contar uma coisa que o Carson falou pro Jeremy que falou pra Selly que comentou com o Mathew que mandou um bilhete pro Joey que me disse que a Midori deu notícias de vida e você me trata assim! - James disse fazendo drama.  
\- Tá, tá, eu não acho que... Espera. - Wallace parou subtamente, assustando James.  
\- O quê?  
\- Você acabou de dizer que o Carson disse pro Jeremy que falou pra Selly que contou pro Mathew que mandou um bilhete pro Joey dizendo que o quê?  
\- A Midori deu notícias. - James respondeu. Vendo que seu amigo o encarava confuso continuou: - Acontece que o Carson é monitor-chefe e disse ter ouvido a tia Mimi conversar com Hagrid sobre ela, alguma coisa sobre ela estar estudando em uma escola bruxa em outro país.  
\- Ah. - Wallace disse respirando fundo. Ele e James se sentaram no salão principal para comer o banquete de todas as manhãs, mas os pratos estavam vazios, isso significa que Minerva tinha algum tipo de informação para os alunos.  
\- Silêncio, por favor! - Minerva pediu e todos logo se calaram e prestavam atenção na diretora. - Gostaria de comunicar aos alunos do quarto ano em diante que haverá o baile de inverno, neste sábado, temático este ano, todos deveram usar máscaras. Será o Baile de Máscaras, o traje é a rigor, mas eu não preciso repetir isto, certo? A banda que tocará no baile será The Nylon. - muitos alunos gritaram e aplaudiram, logo depois fizeram silencio paraque ela continuasse. - Muito bem. - ela olhou ao redor, contente. - Podem... - foi interrompida pelo barulho de portas se abrindo, atravessando a porta surgiu uma garota.  
\- Quem é essa? - Danny perguntou indiferente. Wallace se virou pra olhar, mas só conseguiu ver a garota de costas, pois andava rapido. A garota possuia os cabelos pretos, na altura do peito, usava o uniforme da escola, as bochechas levemete coradas, o andar confiante, a pele branquinha e lisa e... Familiar? Wallace congelou. Não, não poderia ser ela, ela estava em outra escola, em outro país. Deve ser apenas alguém parecido, certo?  
\- Não pode ser. - ele disse e seus amigos o olharam confusos. A garota seguiu em direção a mesa da Grifinória e se sentou conhecidentemente longe de onde os marotos se encontravam.  
\- Muito bem. - Minerva interrompeu o silêncio. - Sirvam-se. - as mesas se encheram com o delicioso café da manhã que os elfos domésticos prepararam com tanto capricho. Alguns minutos depois, todos se retiravam, algus em direção ao jardim, outros em direção aos dormitórios, afinal era quinta e tinham que fazer os deveres e irem para suas devidas aulas. Wallace observava a garota de longe, ela estava de costas pra ele conversando com uma loira. Espera, ele conhecia essa loira, é a menina que vai nas festas, filha da amiga da tia Luna. Mas qual era o nome dela? Dominique? Dorothy! Era Dorothy. Será que era mesmo quem estava pensando? A tal garota? Impossível, certo?  
O dia foi passando lentamente, calmamente, tediosamente para Wallace, Merlin como ele detestava Herbologia! Era a matéria que mais demorava a passar, em sua opinião e, felizmente, a última do dia. Assim que a aula acabou, Wally se dirigiu rapidamente para seu dormitório, havia dormido mal na última noite e precisava colocar o sono em dia. James comentou algo com ele enquanto ele tentava dormir, mas decidiu ignorar, afinal era o James, não falava algo útil com muita frequência. Passou a noite e Wallace sonhara com uma certa oriental, tímida e divertida que foi embora há alguns anos atrás.

Dorothy passava a maior parte do tempo na biblioteca da escola, ela é do tipo independente, não acha necessário que as pessoas precisam saber coisas sobre ela além do que ela quiser contar, ou seja, seu nome. Por isso, evitava conversas com os outros alunos, no que ela considerava idiotas demais, chatos demais, irritante demais e desnecessários demais pra ela ter que aturar. Simplesmente passava o maior tempo o possível na biblioteca, onde hoje, no final do seu quinto ano em Hogwarts, criou o hábito de ler romances da sessão trouxa. Seus preferidos, eram os livros de um tal de Shakespeare, apesar de ela não acreditar muito nessa história de romance, gostava de ler sobre isso. Certa noite estava tão cansada, que acabou dormindo lendo Hamlet (livro de Shakespeare). Enquanto dormia, alguém a observava, sorrindo. Na manhã seguinte, Dorothy acordou mau humorada.  
\- Não acredito que dormi na biblioteca, de novo. – ela se espreguiçou na cadeira. Respirou fundo e fechou o livro que lia na noite passada, se levantando e indo coloca-lo novamente em seu lugar. – Qual será meu próximo alvo? Sonhos de uma noite de verão ou Tudo está bem quando acaba bem? –passou os dedos finos pelas capas velhas e empoeiradas dos livros daquela seção parando o dedo sobre um no qual não havia visto antes. – Romeu e Julieta? – puxou o livro e um pedaço de pergaminho caiu de dentro do livro, ela se abaixou e pegou o pergaminho.  
"Boa leitura."  
Dorothy olhou em volta, não havia ninguém, apenas a velha bibliotecária que estava cochilando em uma poltrona não muito longe de onde estava. Ela dobrou o pergaminho e o colocou no bolso de suas vestes. Achou que provavelmente era uma brincadeira boba de algum idiota que não tinha mais o que fazer, mas decidiu guardar o bilhete de qualquer forma. Pegou o livro e acordou a bibliotecária que ficou um pouco mau humorada por ter sido acordada, preencheu o papel de empréstimo de livros e seguiu em direção ao seu dormitório para tomar banho e ir para a primeira aula. Poções, argh, odiava, mas, mesmo assim, era necessário, nada contra poções, apenas que era uma das aulas que tinha que dividir com Sonserina.  
Semanas de passaram, e, toda manhã, Dorothy encontrava uma carta dentro de um livro que nunca havia visto antes. Depois da terceira carta recebida na semana, ela resolveu deixar uma em resposta.  
"Me pergunto o motivo de todos esses bilhetes mas não consigo entender o porque. Imagino que seja apenas uma brincadeira de mau gosto. Se for, por favor, eu peço pra parar, já perdeu a graça. Se parar agora, eu prometo que não vou tentar descobrir quem você é e vou deixar como está, mas se não parar com essa brincadeira, vou descobrir quem você é e saiba que não vou deixar passar.  
Esperando que tenha entendido,  
Dorothy Cormich."  
Ela deixou o bilhete entre os livros da prateleira esperando que a pessoa encontre e a deixe em paz. Não gostava de ser incomodada na biblioteca ou em hora alguma. Apesar de ela confessar que os livros que Alguém a indicava, eram os melhores livros que ela havia lido naquela biblioteca.  
No dia seguinte, Dorothy voltou à biblioteca, esperando não encontrar bilhete algum. Mas se surpreende ao encontrar um livro novo e com um bilhete dentro.  
"Querida Dorothy,  
Não pararei de mandar as cartas, não pelo motivo que acha que estou mandando.  
Boa leitura."  
\- Que frustrante! – ela bufou olhando o bilhete. Leu o título do livro. – Guerra e Paz, por León Tosltói. – respirou fundo. Abriu o livro e começou a lê-lo. Após algumas horas, o céu já estava escuro e ela terminava sua leitura. Respirou fundo e olhou o céu pela janela. – Já é noite. – Ela leu as últimas páginas do livro e pegou um pedaço de pergaminho.  
"Se insistir em continuar com isso, tudo bem. Gosto dos livros que me manda. E é bom ter algo novo pra ler de vez em quando.  
Dorothy."  
Os meses foram passando, eles continuaram a trocar as cartas e, cada vez mais, Dorothy se apaixonava pelo tal misterioso. Os bilhetes foram ficando cada vez mais longos se transformando em cartas. Dorothy passava mais tempo na biblioteca do que antes, às vezes dormia lá, lendo livros e mais livros que Alguém mandava. Mal sabia ela que Midori a observava de longe, achando estranho seu comportamento ao longo dos dias. Tão estranho que a oriental resolveu a seguir, a seguiu até a biblioteca da escola, onde viu Dorothy procurar por algo na prateleira, logo encontrando e sorrindo, pegou o livro e o abriu pegando uma carta que havia dentro e a ledo sorrindo, ela dobrou a carta e a colocou em seu bolso, começou a ler o livro.  
\- Menina estranha. – Midori cochichou para si mesma balançando a cabeça e saindo de lá o mais rápido que pode.  
Na manhã seguinte a garota voltou lá e, para sua surpresa, Dorothy dormia tranquilamente sobre o livro da noite anterior.  
\- Ei, você... – Midori a cutucou. Ela nem se moveu – Pessoa estranha. – ela a cutucou novamente e ela nem se moveu. – OI! – ela gritou perto do rosto da loira.  
\- AHH! – Dorothy deu um grito agudo, acordando e caindo com tudo no chão.  
\- Ufa, você está viva! Ainda bem. – Midori disse estendendo a mão pra ela, que foi recusada.  
\- Quem você pensa que é? – Dorothy disse se levantando e limpando suas vestes.  
\- Eu? Bem, acho que nunca fomos apresentadas formalmente. Sou Midori Ojean. – ela disse sorrindo enquanto Dorothy mal a olhou e se abaixou parecendo procurar algo.  
\- Cormich, Dorothy Cormich. E você não se parece com a Midori Ojean. Eu a conheci. Cinco anos atrás ela estudava aqui, depois do primeiro ano ninguém nunca mais ouviu falar nela. Ela era bem esquisita, não conversava com as pessoas... Não que eu possa falar muita coisa sobre isso mas pelo menos não era o chaveiro dos "Marotos". - ela torceu o nariz ao citar o nome do grupo. Mas logo voltou ao assunto - Uns dizem que ela se matou, outros dizem que ela se mudou pra outro país pra fazer experiências em animais silvestres. – Dorothy disse pegando o livro do chão e o examinando com cuidado. Midori foi ficando cada vez mais irritada com que a garota dizia a seu respeito – Eu já acho que mandaram ela de volta pro país dela, seja lá qual for. Ela até que era interessante, mas ficava andando atrás do Weasley igual um zumbi.  
\- DISSERAM O QUÊ? – ela gritou com raiva. Dorothy arregalou os olhos e olhou assustada pra menina pela primeira vez, a examinando da cabeça aos pés.  
\- Midori? É você mesmo?  
\- É, sou eu mesma. – ela disse tentando se acalmar.  
\- Você está bem diferente. – Dorohy disse a olhando da cabeça aos pés novamente. Aquela menina de quatro anos atrás, a mesma que não se arrumava muito, era um pouco tímida por não saber falar corretamente, a estrangeira que teve um surto no final do ano, chorando por três dias consecutivos e depois ninguém ter notícias dela. Ela estava diferente, estava mais alta, o uniforme estava vestido perfeitamente, os cabelos soltos bastante preto e longo, liso com uma franja longa que a deixava com ar mais matura, a pele branca oriental, lisa como a pele de um bebê, e os dentes perfeitamente retos e brancos.  
\- Sério? – Midori perguntou sorrindo.  
\- É, fez alguma coisa no cabelo? – Dorothy disse se virando e escrevendo em um pergaminho.  
\- É, foi. – Midori disse ainda sorrindo.  
\- Seu sotaque está bem melhor, apesar de parecer mais com um sotaque francês. – Dorothy disse sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho, ainda escrevendo.  
\- Sim, eu estudei esses últimos quatro anos em Beuxbatons. Tive que aprender a falar francês na prática, então peguei o sotaque. – respondeu se sentando ao lado da garota.  
\- O que você quer? – Dorothy perguntou terminando de escrever no pergaminho e o dobrando.  
\- Só estou curiosa.  
\- Com o quê? – Dorothy não parecia muito interessada no que a oriental tinha a dizer.  
\- Com suas cartas, oras. – Dorothy quase derrubou a prateleira na qual mexia.  
\- M-Minhas o quê? – Dorothy gaguejou, de costas pra menina.  
\- Suas cartas. Ontem eu vi você entrando aqui, abrindo um livro e lendo uma carta, eu fui embora, mas quando eu voltei hoje, você ainda estava aqui, dormindo sobre o mesmo livro. Só achei estranho. Você parecia tão feliz. – Dorothy congelou a cada palavra que a oriental falou.  
\- Você deve estar vendo coisas. – Dorothy disse colocando o livro de volta na prateleira, junto com o pergaminho que havia escrito.  
\- Espera, será que você está trocando cartas com alguém? Quem é? – Midori perguntou animada, mas Dorothy olhou para baixo e Midori pareceu entender. – Ah, você não sabe.  
\- Olha, eu não sei porque você está aqui, nem porque voltou, mas isso é problema meu e se você contar pra alguém eu juro que você não vai ver o dia amanhecer. – Dorothy disse ameaçadoramente. Midori parecia um pouco desconfortável por ter se intrometido tanto.  
\- Me desculpe. Não queria me intrometer. Eu só pensei que talvez... Você quisesse saber quem é. Se eu estivesse no seu lugar, iria tentar ao máximo descobrir. Me desculpe. – ela se curvou e foi embora, deixando Dorothy tristonha pra trás.  
\- Esse é o problema. E se eu descobrir e não for real. – Dorothy disse pra si mesma após a oriental sair. Como era domingo, ela não tinha aulas então passou o resto do dia lendo todos os livros que pode. Pensando no que poderia acontecer se ela descobrisse quem era esse tal Alguém. –ARGH! Chega, Dorothy! Não estou mais te reconhecendo. – ela falou pra si mesma. – Hoje eu vou descobrir quem é e vou acabar com isso de uma vez por todas. Ela guardou toda a bagunça que havia feito e se escondeu atrás da mesa onde fica lendo os livros, estava escuro e ela estava atrás de uma poltrona grande.  
O tempo foi passando e Dorothy já estava pensando em desistir da ideia, foi quando ouviu o barulho de passos, viu um garoto entrar na sessão onde ela estava e observar a prateleira, o garoto estava de costas e estava escuro, ela pode ver ele pegando a carta dela e se virando pra luz para poder ler, foi quando ela viu. Não... Não podia ser. Ele não. Isso era impossível. Agora ela tinha certeza que aquilo não passava de uma brincadeira estúpida. Segurou toda a raiva que sentia e viu o menino colocando um pedaço de pergaminho sobre a mesa perto dela e escrevendo algo, depois de certo tempo ele terminou, dobrou o pergaminho e tirou um livro do bolso, colocou o pergaminho dentro e encaixou o livro na prateleira, saindo de lá pelo mesmo caminho que entrou. Dorothy saiu de seu esconderijo, não podia acreditar no que tinha acabado de ver. Tinha que ser logo ele?


	8. Andando sozinha

Robbie caminhava tranquilamente pelos corredores. Já era noite e mais uma vez ela ficara detenção. Ela não podia segurar seu temperamento, obviamente e acabava se metendo em diversas discussões e brigas. Por trás da aparência mal humorada, Robbie é bastante solitária e, se não fosse por seu primo, ela estaria completamente sozinha naquela escola. Ela encostou a testa na parede, frustrada.  
\- Nas histórias, a escola parecia mais divertida. - disse para si mesma.  
\- Nada é tão ruim quanto parece. - uma voz rouca sussurrou em seu ouvido a fazendo virar tão rápido que quase caiu. Sendo impedida de cair por um braço que abraça sua cintura. Finalmente conseguindo encarar o rosto da tal pessoa que interrompera seus pensamentos, já até planejando os primeiros dez xingamentos que usaria, ela congelou. Olhando um par de olhos num castanho esverdeado profundo e claro, seguido de um sorriso confiante e ao mesmo tempo carinhoso. Voltou aos sentidos em questão de segundos.  
\- Dá pra me soltar? - disse rispidamente. Ele a soltou mas ainda mantinha o sorriso no rosto, a encarando. - Posso ajudar? - ela disse seca o olhando de cima a baixo. Ela tinha que admitir, ele não era nada mau afinal. Alto, sorriso bonito, cabelos castanho-escuro um pouco ondulado e levemente bagunçados, rosto bem desenhado e ombros largos e fortes.  
\- Não, não. Eu tô legal. - ele disse sem mover um músculo. Ela franziu a testa, um pouco surpresa e incomodada. 'Por que ele tá me olhando assim?'  
\- Está escrito "peça de museu" na minha testa, por acaso? - ela disse irritada. Sem resposta e já estressada, ela continuou seu caminho ignorando o garoto. 'Bonitinho, mas completamente maluco, Merlin! Essa escola não está melhorando.' pensava seguindo seu caminho para o salão comunal da Sonserina, já estava ficando bem tarde e ela definitivamente não precisava de outra detenção pra sua lista. Quando sentiu estar sendo observada. Parou na mesma hora, bruscamente e virou-se para trás. Não muito longe dela (provavelmente uns cinco passos de distância), lá estava, a figura do ser aparentemente meio problemático a observando inocentemente, como uma criança observa doce na vitrine. Ela o olhou com uma grande interrogação preenchendo seu rosto.  
\- Você não me disse seu nome. - ele explicou calmamente. Ela revirou os olhos pensando em que raios Merlin estava pensando pra colocar um maluco atrás dela, pelo menos ele foi bom o suficiente pra colocar um maluco bonitinho, mas ainda sim, um completo maluco.  
\- Meu nome é Robbie. Robbie Weasley. - disse calmamente e voltou a seguir seu caminho no mesmo ritmo lento e tranquilo de antes. Afinal ela gostava do silêncio que era o castelo durante a noite, ele parecia muito mais aconchegante naquela hora.  
\- Ramon Wood. - ele disse alto o suficiente para que ela possa ouvir, então virou-se e seguiu seu caminho para seu dormitório na Grifinória. Robbie deu um leve sorriso com o canto do lábio e continuou seu caminho pensando 'Maluco... E estranho.'  
Na manhã seguinte Robbie acordou um pouco menos mal-humorada do que o costume, ela se trocou e foi tomar seu café da manhã no salão principal, como tem feito os últimos quatro anos. Esses anos em Hogwarts a fizeram bem, ela havia crescido, já não tinha mais 11 anos, agora estava mais alta, mais vaidosa, mas também não estava passando por uma fase muito boa. Desde que Wallace e Midori haviam começado a namorar ela quase não o via pois achava que os dois precisavam apenas dos dois e quando o via era sempre junto dos Marotos. Lógico, ela já havia acostumado com os animais, digo, amigos dele. Mas não era a mesma coisa de antes. Você pode imaginar dividir a única pessoa que realmente te conhece desde sempre com tanta gente já que ela não tinha muitos amigos pra passar o tempo além dele. Melhores amigos são assim. Amigos, ás vezes, são nossos únicos recursos, nosso desabafo e nossa fonte de confiança. Mesmo depois que a asiática fora embora pra Merlin sabe-se lá onde, Wally só se preocupava em ficar se remoendo pelos cantos. Depois dessa trágica fase, ele meio que voltou ao normal, mas mais aprontava e jogava quadribol do que conversava. Ele não tinha mais tanto tempo pra ser o "irmão" dela. Assim como ela, ele cresceu.  
\- Bom dia, maninha. - Wallace disse bocejando e a abraçando por trás.  
\- Bom dia. - ela sorriu e continuou tomando seu café. Ele, mesmo não sendo da mesma casa que ela, ainda sentava todas as manhãs para tomarem café da manhã como sempre faziam desde o anos de idade. Mas também, geralmente, essa era a única hora do dia em que eles realmente se viam e conversavam.  
\- Então, aconteceu algo de interessante ontem? - ele perguntou ainda meio sonolento. Robbie se lembrou da noite passada e franzia a testa. - Você vai ter rugas. - ele disse dando um peteleco na testa da ruiva.  
\- Uma detenção por jogar um caldeirão em Kate Parkinson, ela mereceu, um pervertido pirado me seguindo no corredor ontem a noite e eu sonhei que eu era um bacon gigante e estava sendo perseguida por uma torrada queimada, coisas do dia-a-dia. E você? - Wally riu e bocejou.  
\- Colocamos bomba de bosta debaixo da mesa do professor Slughorn ontem. Dois dias de detenção lavando sem magia os vestiários do campo de quadribol. Mas espera. - ele parecia finalmente estar começando a raciocinar. - Quem?  
\- Quem o quê?  
\- Quem é pervertido?  
\- Ah. - Robbie riu por um momento. - Ontem eu estava voltando da minha detenção da estufa do professor Longbottom, passeando um pouco pelos corredores.  
\- Você faz muito isso.  
\- Não me interrompe. - ele concordou com a cabeça. - Enfim... Eu estava filosofando contra a parede quando...  
\- Você também faz muito isso. - ele a interrompeu levando um olhar feio dela.  
\- Quando um ser surgiu do nada e me assustou. Eu quase cai, ele me segurou. Mandei ele pastar, ele ficou me encarando igual um maluco, saí andando, ele me seguiu. Ele era alto, potencialmente bonito, mas meio estranho- ela gesticulava - Eu olhei pra ele como se ele fosse um maluco, ele disse que não sabia meu nome. Eu disse e bem, saí andando.  
\- Você foi seguida tarde da noite por um cara potencialmente maluco e sonhou que era um bacon ruivo gigante na mesma noite? - ele perguntou parecendo meio confuso. Ela concordou com a cabeça e voltou a comer.  
\- Ah, o nome dele é alguma coisa Wood. - disse com a boca cheia de pudim. Wallace arregalou os olhos.  
\- Espera, você está falando de Ramon Wood? O filho de Olivio Wood?  
\- Isso. Mas eu não pensei na hora que ele fosse filho do Wood. E, aparentemente isso foi bem estúpido da minha parte. - ela disse pensativa.  
\- Mas isso é estranho. Antes de ontem ele e a Rock pareciam estar juntos, ontem na hora do almoço ainda pareciam ter alguma coisa. Então porque ele estaria perseguindo ruivas inocentes tarde da noite?  
\- Eu não sei, mas não me importa. Estou atrasada e você também. - ela disse enfiando um pedaço de bolo na boca e se levantando.  
\- Espera, Robbie. - ele disse puxando um embrulho do bolso das vestes e jogando pra ela. - Feliz aniversário!  
\- Obrigada. - ela sorriu com o pequeno embrulho nas mãos. Logo em seguida recebendo um abraço do primo.  
\- Ah, o correio. - Wallace disse vendo as corujas começarem a entrar no castelo com pacotes e cartas em suas garras. Uma velha coruja soltou um grande embrulho acompanhado de uma carta bem em frente a garota. Ela pegou, feliz.  
\- Meus pais me mandaram um pacote. - disse rasgando-o e tirando um vestido verde escuro, comprido, estilo gala, de dentro. - Um vestido? - ela logo tirou o sorriso do rosto. Wallace quase rolava no chão de tanto rir. - Wallace John Weasley, eu sou uma garota. - disse indignada olhando o amigo que já estava púrpura de tanto rir. A esta altura o salão inteiro olhava curioso para eles. Logo o resto dos Marotos se aproximaram curiosos, junto ao novo amigo deles.  
\- Qual é a graça? - Thomas perguntara confuso enquanto Robbie, enfezada, cruzava os braços.  
\- Eu ganhei um vestido estúpido dos meus pais e ele começou a rir. Mas caso ele não tenha percebido eu sou uma garota e garotas usam esse treco. - disse apontando pro vestido jogado na caixa na qual veio. - Afinal, por que um vestido?  
\- Ah, você não ficou sabendo? - Joey perguntou risonho apoiando-se no ombro direito da coitada. - Esse ano eles vão fazer um baile para comemorar o aniversário de mil e quinhentos anos de Hogwarts. A diretora vai anunciar essa semana.  
\- E como logo você sabe disso? - ela questionou.  
\- Simples: eu tenho meus contatos.  
\- Engraçadinho. - ela mostrou a língua. - Então... Um baile. - 'Droga', pensou. Odiava bailes, todos eles. A única vez que foi (no terceiro ano), foi com os meninos, mas eles logo arrumaram garotas por aí e ela acabou sentada a noite inteira sozinha. Mas, dessa vez ela não iria, não mesmo. Nunca ia mesmo. Bom... Isso era o que ela achava. - Espera... - ela disse olhando pra um certo moreno sentado comendo torradas. - Você! - ela apontou pro garoto, o mesmo da noite passada. Ele a olhou com a boca cheia de torrada.  
\- Oi. - disse de boca cheia.  
\- Ah, é verdade. - Wallace disse olhando o novo amigo. - Cara, você não pode sair perseguindo as pessoas, elas se assustam.  
\- Eu não estava perseguindo ela. - Ramon respondeu engolindo de uma vez a torrada.  
\- Estava sim. - Robbie respondeu indignada.  
\- Não. Só aconteceu de estarmos no mesmo lugar ao mesmo tempo. - ele deu de ombros e voltou a comer.  
\- O quê? Mas... Você me seguiu! - ela indignou-se.  
\- Não segui, não. - respondeu mastigando mais torrada.  
\- Tá bom, tá bom. Chega disso. Cansa a minha beleza, vamos embora que já estamos atrasados e se pegarmos mais uma detenção, meu pai me mata. - Thomas disse puxando Ramon pelo colarinho e sendo seguido pelos outros. Robbie ficou lá parada, num misto de puro estresse com simples indignação.  
\- Eu não... Mas ele... - foram as únicas coisas que saíram da boca dela, mas os meninos já estavam bem longe e ela já estava atrasada. Pegou o embrulho e a carta e foi correndo guardá-los no seu dormitório para depois seguir para a torre de Astronomia. Na mesma noite, quando voltou para o dormitório da Sonserina, Robbie leu a carta mandada pelos seus pais junto ao vestido:  
"Querida Roberta,  
Esperamos que se divirta neste baile e se divirta.  
Feliz aniversário! Nós te amamos muito!  
Abraços,  
Mamãe e Papai."  
\- Droga. - ela disse jogando o vestido dentro do malão e se deitando. Não demorou muito para que ela pegasse no sono. E finalmente, dormiu tranquila, dormiu sem sonhar, apenas relaxou o corpo e o sono a consumiu.


	9. A maratona pré-baile

\- Senhoras e Senhores, é com grande prazer que anuncio que o baile do 1.500° aniversário de Hogwarts será neste sábado. Seus pais foram previamente avisados e instruídos a mandarem as vestimentas adequadas. Nenhum tipo de ato considerado depravado será aceito. Então, arrumem seus pares e preparem-se para o evento. Acredito que não será necessário lembrar-lhes mais de uma vez que é um baile formal, ou seja, não façam nada deselegante. - Minerva anunciava no grande salão enquanto vários sussurros alguns não tão baixos, se espalhavam pelo salão.  
\- James, com quem você vai? - Thomas perguntou sorridente pro amigo.  
\- Eu...  
\- Devo acrescentar que, de acordo com a comissão do baile, pela primeira vez faremos uma troca no "tradicional". - se fez um silêncio - Neste baile, será o dever das garotas convidarem os garotos. - ela se sentou e o banquete foi liberado para café da manhã. Podiam-se ouvir garotas histéricas sem saber o que fazer, garotos que de repente se tornaram pálidos e sem confiança, e tínhamos James. Sim. Ele estava com um sorriso no rosto. Um sorriso que não era nervoso, muito menos estressado. Era um sorriso maroto. Não demorou dez segundos para que James Harry Potter se levantasse em cima do banco abrisse os braços e anunciasse:  
\- QUEM VAI ME LEVAR PRO BAILE? - e, um momento de silêncio depois, cerca de 20 garotas, no mínimo já o cercava.  
\- JAMES! MEU AMOR! - um loiro, alto e muito bonito "surgiu" de pé em cima do banco na mesa da Grifinória que ficava antes da mesa da Corvinal e após a mesa da Lufa-Lufa que fica entre a Sonserina e a Grifinória.  
\- SIM, MEU ALCE LOIRO! - Jay respondeu ainda com o sorriso no rosto.  
\- VAI AO BAILE COMIGO, MEU CORNO? - Wallace perguntou dramaticamente fazendo surgir um ligeiro silêncio entre os que comiam que pararam para assistir a cena.  
\- NÃO IRIA COM MAIS NINGUÉM ALÉM DE VOCÊ, PRINCESA. - James respondeu com os olhos brilhantes.  
\- VOCÊS OUVIRAM, URUBUZADA! XÔ! - Wally berrou para as garotas que pareciam um pouco confusas enquanto voltavam para seus lugares, ainda em pé e sorrindo maroto para James que deu uma discreta risada 'eu-sou-muito-esperto'.  
\- James. - Thomas chamou enquanto o moreno voltava a sentar-se.  
\- Sim? - disse enfiando uma torrada no boca e começando a preparar outra.  
\- Você quer compartilhar alguma coisa comigo?  
\- Segue minha linha, amado companheiro. - James se aproximou de Thomas de forma que só os dois se ouvissem.  
\- Que linha, Jay?  
\- De pensamento. - ele revirou os olhos - Agora, segue ela: Midori voltou pra escola. Wally está revoltado porque ela finge que ele não existe e, convenhamos, ela tá maravilhosa, né? - Thomas concordou com a cabeça. - Então ele está bolado, sozinho e perdeu completamente sua masculinidade. E eu, oprimido pela loira do mal...  
\- Minha irmã.  
\- ...buscando consolo pelo corredores...  
\- Com a população feminina de Hogwarts.  
\- ... solitário...  
\- Discordo.  
\- ... miserável, acabado e deplorável...  
\- Concordo.  
\- ... buscando respostas pra minha vida vazia e sem rumo...  
\- Concordo mais uma vez.  
\- ...consegui pensar em um plano para ajudar nós, tristes cavalheiros solitários, na busca pelo amor. - James terminou fazendo uma pose dramática.  
\- Você e o Wallace vão "juntos" pra pegar menina sem precisar se comprometer com outra durante o baile? - Thomas perguntou voltando a comer.  
\- É bem isso. - disse James voltando ao normal. - Quer participar? - Thomas respirou fundo.  
\- Claro, acho que devo estar nesse clube aí.  
\- A tal garota parou de responder suas cartas super másculas?  
\- Pior. Ela nem sequer vai à biblioteca mais. - o loiro bufou esperando uma torrada com a faca.  
\- Calma, tigrão. - Jay tirou a faca da mão do amigo.  
\- Você não acha que... talvez... - James acenou com a cabeça o incentivando a continuar - Ela tenha descoberto quem eu sou e ficou... sei lá. Desapontada?  
\- Tom-tom, eu ando com manés?  
\- Não, Jay.  
\- Então não tem como ela se decepcionar com você. Quer dizer, tem muita garota em Hogwarts que adoraria essas suas cartas de super macho e você manda justo pra garota que você sabe que odeia a tudo e a todos. - ele se levantou puxando o amigo pelo braço - Vamos, precisamos ir pra aula, dormir. Meu sono da beleza precisa estar em dia pro baile.

Robbie realmente não queria ir a esse baile. Mas Wallace a fez prometer que iria e que ela iria tentar se divertir. Então ela assistia a aula de história da magia, quer dizer, tentava. Além de ser uma aula completamente chata, ela ainda não conseguia tirar da cabeça que ela precisava convidar alguém.  
"Droga!" - pensou, olhando em volta - "Quem diabos eu poderia..." - ela se interrompeu avistando Joey. "hum... Joey... Solteiro, legal, é meu amigo e me deve um favor." - Robbie puxou um pedaço de pergaminho e escreveu:  
'Joey,  
Vai ao baile (estúpido) comigo?  
P.S.: Você me deve essa. Minha única esperança é você!  
R.W.'  
Amassou e jogou duas carteiras a frente, batendo na cabeça do garoto e logo caindo no chão. Joey pegou o papel e o leu. Logo, puxou um pedaço de pergaminho e jogou de volta.  
'Robbie,  
Ok. Sou um ótimo amigo, estou recusando Rebecca Sprouse por você. ;)  
P.S.: Vá vestida de GAROTA.  
J.B.'  
Robbie revirou os olhos com essa última parte. E mandou uma resposta.  
'J.B.,  
Você é um idiota, sabia?  
Mas, obrigada por aceitar.  
A propósito, e a Rock? Desistiu?  
R.W.'  
Joey respondeu logo em seguida.  
'AINDA não. Mas agora, com o Wood, é mais complicado. E ele é um cara legal.'  
Robbie revirou os olhos e respondeu.  
'Você devia, pelo menos, conversar com ela. Entender o que aconteceu. Aí vai ser mais fácil até pra você entender o que sente por ela, pra poder tentar esquecer.'  
Ele respondeu em seguida.  
'Você está certa. Agora eu vou dormir.'  
Ela riu e olhou pra ele, já estava deitado sobre a mesa, quase roncando.

Loren e suas duas únicas e melhores amigas entraram no dormitória da Sonserina. Ambas no quinto ano e ambas muito simpáticas. Marilyn Meadowes: loira com cabelos curtos e olhos azuis enormes. Jeannie McKinnon: olhos castanhos e charmosos, cabelos escuros e compridos. Loren havia sido "adotada" por ambas assim que chegou na escola. E, desde então, passa boa parte do tempo com elas.  
\- Um baile! - Marilyn disse com seus grandes olhos azuis, brilhando.  
\- Um baile... - Jeannie sorria com os pensamentos já em outro mundo.  
\- Um baile. - Loren bufou jogando-se de cara na cama fazendo Jeannie acordar de seu devaneio e sentar-se ao seu lado, passando a mão em seu cabelo.  
\- Qual é, Loren? Não vai dizer que não está nem um pouco empolgada com isso? - a morena falou.  
\- Empolgada com o quê? Vestidos apertados, garotos fedendo a perfume, ponche horrível, banda ruim, todo mundo sentado olhando um pra cara do outro e ninguém quer ir com a irmã mais nova do garoto maravilha da escola. E vocês duas não podem falar nada! Já têm namorado pra convidar.  
\- Loren, você é linda, esperta e a garota mais legal que a gente conhece. Por que você acha que ninguém quer ir com você? - Marilyn sentou-se na cama do lado.  
\- Porque ninguém chega perto de mim graças ao tapado do meu irmão.  
~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~  
Um ano atrás, no começo do terceiro ano de Loren, Marilyn e Jeannie. Elas estavam mais esbeltas, mais vaidosas, mais... evoluidas. Causando vários murmuros da população masculina, o que não andava deixando James muito feliz.  
"Se mais alguém vir falar o quanto minha irmã tá 'gata', eu juro que eu vou..."  
\- James! - Daniel chegou perto do amigo - A Loren está...  
\- Chega! Minha irmã NÃO está gata! - Jay se alterou.  
\- Jay... Eu ia dizer: A Loren está com o mapa? Eu queria ir no... Deixa. - Danny revirou os olhos os perceber que fora completamente ignorado.  
\- ESCUTEM! - James subiu na mesa da Sonserina no Salão Principal fazendo todos prestarem atenção.  
\- Ah, não. - Loren bufou.  
\- ESTÃO VENDO AQUELA RUIVA ALI? - disse apontando pra irmã que estava na outra ponta da mesa, com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos. - SE ALGUM GAROTO OUSAR CHEGAR PERTO DELA, VAI TER QUE PASSAR POR CIMA DE MIM PRIMEIRO. - disse com a cara fechada olhando em volta pra ter certeza que todos os garotos ouviam. Pra sua felicidade, boa parte estava com cara de enterro, o resto não se interessava muito. - Estão avisados. - disse descendo e voltando ao seu lugar, recebendo um olhar feio de Loren.  
~~~~~~FIM DO FLASHBACK~~~~~~  
\- É, mas... Isso já faz um ano! E o James deve se preocupar mais com o nariz dele agora que 80% da escola adorando ele. - Jeannie revirou os olhos.  
\- Mas e se ninguém aceitar ir comigo? - disse sentando-se apoiada em Jeannie - Quer dizer... Eu mudei bastante mas não tive nenhum contato com o sexo oposto com exeção do meu irmão e dos tapados dos amigos dele. E se ninguém gostar de mim? E se...  
\- Loren Lilian Potter! Você vai a esse baile. - a morena afirmou.  
\- E nós vamos te ajudar! - Marilyn apoiou. Loren sorriu.  
No fim da tarde do dia seguinte, Loren, Marilyn e Jeannie estavam no banheiro.  
\- Vocês não acham isso meio exagerado? - Loren perguntou enquanto Jeannie penteava seus longos cabelos ruivos.  
\- Não. Loren você tem uma beleza natural, mas hoje precisa de mais "tchan"! - Jeannie respondeu fazendo um gesto de explosão com as mãos.  
\- É! E nós vamos ter cuidado EXTRA com o seu irmão pra você conseguir convidar alguém. - Marilyn acrescentou, escolhendo as roupas da ruiva. - Por falar nisso... - Marilyn sorriu enigmática para Jeannie que correspondeu. - Já sabe quem vai convidar?  
\- Algum loiro em especial? - Jeannie terminou o cabelo. Ambas ficaram de frente para ela.  
\- O quê? - Loren perguntou confusa.  
\- Ruivinha, não dá pra esconder isso da gente. - a loira comentou.  
\- Não sei do que vocês estão falando. - Loren se levantou para olhar no espelho.  
\- Loren, o Daniel.  
\- Eu não gosto do Daniel. - Loren protestou.  
\- Ah, gosta sim. - elas disseram juntas.  
\- Loren, você mal consegue falar mais de três palavras com ele. - Jeannie bufou.  
\- E fica toda vermelha quando falamos dele. - Marilyn riu olhando a amiga levemente corada.  
\- Eu não... Eu não...  
\- Você, sim. - Jeannie a virou para si. - Olha, você consegue. Repete logo depois de mimi: Daniel.  
\- Daniel.  
\- Vacê gostaria.  
\- Você gostaria...  
\- De ir.  
\- De ir...  
\- Ao baile.  
\- Ao baile...  
\- Comigo.  
\- Comigo? - Loren terminou respirando fundo. - É, eu vou consegui.  
\- Isso. - Marilyn afirmou. Loren estava pronta. Vestindo um tomara que caia colado, preto, uma calça jeans skinny cinza, com uma sandália de salto preta e os cabelos soltos. A maquiagem leve, lábios rosados,olhos levemente delineados e, de acessório, apenas uma pulseira dourada no pulso direito ( . ). Antes de sair do dormitório, Loren respirou fundo, com o apoio de suas melhores amigas, resolveu sair. Juntou toda a confiança que conseguiu encontrar e caminhou pelos corredores em direção ao jardim, procurando por Daniel que estava treinando ou, pelo menos, era pra estar.  
\- Ai meu Merlin, Loren! - Marilyn chocou-se ao olhar para arquibancada. Loren seguiu o olhar da amiga e logo viu.  
\- Ah... - respirou fundo vendo Daniel se agarrando com uma garota loira do quinto ano nas arquibancadas.  
\- Loren você está... - Jeannie começou, mas foi interrompida.  
\- HEY, MARTIN! - Loren gritou para o moreno forte que rebatia algumas bolas. Ele parou e desceu ao seu encontro. Porém o grito também chamou atenção do loiro na arquibancada que reconheceu a voz da ruiva.  
\- Potter? Você quer falar... comigo? - ele disse parecendo um pouco receoso, olhando rapidamente pra James que se aproximava, mas logo foi segurado por Jeannie e Marilyn que pareciam soltar fogo pelos olhos, o que fez o moreno sossegar, irritado e com os braços cruzados.  
\- Você é gato. - ela disse o olhando de cima a baixo. - Vai ao baile comigo? - Loren não fazia ideia de como essa palavras saiam de sua boca com tanta confiança.  
\- Claro... Mas o James...  
\- O James não manda na minha vida. Deixa que dele, eu cuido. - Loren sorriu, Martin sorriu de volta.  
\- Nos vemos no baile então.  
\- Até. - Loren acenou enquanto o moreno de olhos escuros, muito bonito e forte do sexto ano voltava ao treino. Daniel parecia meio confuso, mas logo voltou a agarrar a loira. James foi pisando forte de volta pro treino, logo após olhar bem feio para a irmã e Loren saiu andando do campo, parando para olhar rapidamente para Daniel e bufou quando viu que ele ainda estava fazendo o que fazia antes. Marilyn e Jeannie a seguiram.  
\- Ai meu Merlin! Quem é você? - Jeannie disse sacudindo a amiga pelos ombros, animada enquanto Marilyn dava pulinhos freneticos e um gritinho agudo, animado. Loren parecia estar fora de si, meio pálida até.  
\- Eu juro que eu não sei. - respondeu boqueaberta.

Rock e Ramon eram o assunto da semana, além do baile, é claro. O mais novo goleiro da Grifinória e a garota que só era conhecida por andar com os meninos, agora inexplicavelmente juntos. Rock, com os cabelos negros, pele clara, grandes olhos tom amêndoa, caminhava pelos corredores procurando por certo 'namorado', quando uma mão a puxou pra um armário de vassouras escuro.  
\- Ramon, o que... - ela começou rindo, mas logo parou ao conseguir enxergar quem era - Me solta, Bones. - puxou o braço o fazendo soltar. - O que você quer?  
\- Rock, eu não te entendo! - ele disse irritado.  
\- Ah, VOCÊ não entende? - respondeu irônica.  
\- Primeiro éramos amigos - continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompido - depois, éramos... - não sabia exatamente como completar a frase.  
\- Exatamente, Joey, não éramos NADA. - Rock tentou sair do ármario mas ele a segurou.  
\- Mas tínhamos algo e era bom. Era uma coisa nossa que ninguém precisava se meter. - explicou - Eu achei que estivesse tudo bem pra você.  
\- E estava! - disse com pesar - Até você me fazer lembrar que nunca havíamos falado em monogamia. Joseph, você acha mesmo que eu sou FÁCIL assim? - ela se soltou e saiu irritada do armário, deixando um moreno bravo pra trás.  
\- Droga! - ele socou a parede fazendo com que algumas vassouras caíssem ao seu lado.  
Rock seguiu seu caminho brava, não sabia nem para onde seus pés a estavam levando, quando trombou em alguém.  
\- Calma, calma. O que aconteceu? - Ramon perguntou olhando para a pequena. Rock, vendo que era seu suposto namorado, olhou para os lados e, vendo que não havia ninguém por perto, escorou-se no peitoral do garoto e pôs-se a chorar. - Fala comigo.  
\- Bones. - murmurou. Ramon riu um pouco entendendo a situação melhor.  
\- Ah, sim. O principal motivo do nosso relacionamento. - ele abraçou a amiga. - O que ele fez?  
\- Ele é um idiota! - começou. Logo, narrou todo o ocorrido para o garoto e ele ficou um pouco calado. - Fala alguma coisa. - Pediu, agora mais calma, sem chorar.  
\- Hum... Ele realmente é um idiota. - riu, levando um tapa no braço. - Olha, eu não faço ideia do que se passa na cabeça dele. Mas eu te digo uma coisa: pra ele fazer isso, alguma coisa por você ele ainda sente. E isso quer dizer que ele está com ciúmes, provavelmente.  
\- E o que eu faço? - perguntou bufante.  
\- Você ainda não me convidou pra ir para o baile. - ele sorriu.  
\- Ah, é verdade. - ela riu. - Então, falso namorado, quer ir ao baile deixar o meu ex-não-namorado com ciúmes até ele morrer?  
\- Pra que mais serve um falso namorado? - ele riu bagunçando o cabelo dela.

O jardim estava repleto de estudantes aproveitando o sol e o clima fresco. Casais se formando para o baile, garotas convidando garotos. Só se viam casais e duas garotas, uma loira e uma morena, sentadas embaixo da grande árvore perto do lago.  
\- Merlin! - Dorothy exclamou irritada deitando de barriga pra cima na grama e observando o céu.  
\- Que foi? - Midori perguntou preocupada.  
\- Aposto que várias garotas já estão na asa dele! - exclamou contorcendo o nariz - 'Nossa, Thomas, como você é lindo e solteiro! Vai ao baile comigo?' Eu juro que elas falam exatamente isso.  
\- Dottie, se isso te incomoda tanto, você deveria convidar ele pro baile. - Midori riu.  
\- Sabe quando isso vai acontecer, Midi? - perguntou olhando a amiga. Sim, amiga. Dorothy fez uma amiga. Na verdade, a amiga que se fez. Mas nunca daria certo se não tivesse sido assim. Há quase um mês que Midori voltou para Hogwarts e ela e Dorothy se tornaram amigas, por Midori ajudar Dorothy e estar lá pra ela quando ela precisava. Dorothy aprendeu a valorizar uma amizade e até a compartilhar. Tudo parecia estar mais certo agora do que jamais foi.  
\- Nunca? - ela respondeu rindo já sabendo o que a amigi iria falar.  
\- Exato. E sabe o porquê?  
\- Porque ele é um completo idiota, mentiroso e sem noção, que gosta de se divertir as custas dos outros. - Midori lembrou-se das palavras que a própria amiga fazia questão de repetir cada vez que o nome Thomas Malfoy era repetido entre elas.  
\- Acertou de novo. - ela aplaudiu brevemente.  
\- Dorothy Sierra Cormich, você precisa tentar ver um outro lado nessa história! Se você ficar se perguntando o porquê dele ter feito isso, você nunca vai saber. Você precisa perguntar pra ele! - concluiu. A loira tornou a sentar e encarou a amiga.  
\- Sério, Midori? E você acha que eu não pensei nisso? - Midori riu. A asiática sabia que a amiga estava passando por um dilema.  
\- Façamos o seguinte, então.  
\- Diga.  
\- Vamos ao baile e, lá, você puxa ele prum canto e descobre. - a oriental "simplificou".  
\- Bom, bom. - Dorothy disse sarcástica. - Mas, lógico que, nesse mesmo momento você vai estar resolvendo a sua vida com o Weasley. - Midori fechou a cara.  
\- Você sabe que é diferente! - Protestou.  
\- Não é não! É a mesma coisa. É difícil pra você e difícil pra mim. - Dorothy defendeu-se.  
\- Quer saber? Vamos fazer um trato!  
\- Diga.  
\- Na hora que você resolver sua situação com o Malfoy, eu resolvo... a minha com o Weasley. - Midori respirou fundo em uma falsa confiança.  
\- Feito! - elas apertaram as mãos.  
\- Agora, problema número dois! - Midori se levantou, Dorothy a seguiu. - Quem vamos levar ao baile? - elas olharam em volta.  
\- Olha, ali. - Dorothy apontou para dois garotos bonitinhos jogando snap esplosivo a alguns metros de onde estavam.  
\- Não, não. - Midori negou. - Aqueles. - apontou para dois garotos do sexto ano, muito bonitos. - Quem são?  
\- Acho que Joshua Carminder e Peter Growstrall.  
\- Corvinal?  
\- Isso, vamos. - Dorothy afirmou. Elas foram em direção aos dois e logo já tinham pares para o fim de semana.

Carly não estava muito afim de ir ao baile. Desde que seu ex terminou com ela por causa de James e James agiu da pior forma possível, ela andava meio solitária. Era noite e Carly precisava voltar na estufa pra buscar o livro da aula que havia esqueci lá. No meio do caminho, andando distraída, trombou em um certo moreno.  
\- Ah, me desculpa eu não vi onde... - ela parou olhando para o rosto, um rosto conhecido. Um rosto que ela realmente queria esquecer. - Christian!  
\- Oi, Carly. - ele sorriu. Seu ex namorado estava ali, parado bem a sua frente, sorrindo. Mas... Sorrindo?  
\- Então... Como você... está? - disse corando.  
\- Não muito bem. - ele respondeu. Ela o olhou confusa. - Eu quero você de volta, Carly. Sinto sua falta.  
\- Você... Sente? - ela sorriu.  
\- Sim. Então... Nós voltamos? - ele perguntou sorrindo, galante. Carly afirmou com a cabeça e eles se abraçaram.  
\- Você... - ela afroxou o abraço - Quer ir ao baile comigo? - ela riu.  
\- Claro. - ele respondeu, seco.


	10. O baile

Quando um baile está próximo, geralmente é o momento em que as garotas ficam estressada, os garotos nervosos e é exatamente isso que estava acontecendo. Este baile, diferente dos outros já ocorridos em Hogwarts, era um baile para a comemoração do 1.500° aniversário da escola. Com direito a bolo, suco de abóbora, doces e, claro, música ao vivo.  
\- A banda cacelou! - uma garota loira do quarto ano anunciou histérica no salão comunal da Sonserina. Podia-se ouvir diversos murmúrios indignados.  
\- O que aconteceu? - um garoto muito alto e magro perguntou.  
\- Parece que o vocalista e o guitarrista tiveram uma briga feia e o guitarrista pulou fora.  
\- Ainda bem! - Rock "surgiu" descendo as escadas com os longos cabelos negros e olhos verdes percorredo todo o local procurando por um lugar pra sentar, longe de Joey e Robbie, de preferência. Rolavam boatos pela escola que eles iriam juntos para o baile e Rock queria distância dele por enquanto - Rifles n'Lilies era o ponto alto do baile!  
\- E também o fato de que a escola está completando mil e quinhentos anos, talvez? - Loren acrescentou sentada no sofá observando tudo.  
\- Isso também, Potter. - ela concordou sentando-se na poltrona ao lado. - Se aquele era o ponto alto... - deu de ombros.  
\- Rifles n'Lilies? - Perguntou Robbie vencendo Joey no xadrez bruxo. - Eles são horríveis. Músicas repetitivas e...  
\- Nada originais. - Loren completou voltando a ler seu livro.  
\- Isso.  
\- Eu acho eles ótimos. - a garota loira de antes torceu o nariz e saiu do salão junto ao garoto alto, deixando o salão completamente vazio, com exeção de Loren, Robbie, Rock e Joey, que permaneciam em silêncio.  
\- Espera... - Joey riu estranho.  
\- Essa é sua cara de ideia, Joey. O que foi? - Robbie perguntou arrumando o jogo para começarem a jogar de novo.  
\- Preciso achar o Thomas! - Joey subiu as escadas correndo pro dormitório masculino.  
\- Joey, espe... Deixa. - Robbie fez menção de seguí-lo, mas sentou-se novamente, bufando.  
\- Eu jogo com você, Weasley. - Rock sentou no lugar antes ocupado por Bones.  
\- E o que te faz pensar que eu queira jogar com você, Lupin? - a ruiva ergueu uma sombrancelha.  
\- Sugiro uma aposta. - sorriu marota. - O que você quer?  
\- Isso vai ser interessante. - disse Loren fechando o livro e sentou-se melhor para observar as duas.  
\- Se eu vencer, obviamente. - Robbie começou e Rock revirou os olhos. - Eu ganho um desejo.  
\- Um desejo?  
\- Sim, você fica me devendo um desejo. .mesmo. - disse pausadamente.  
\- Ok, então se EU vencer, vale o mesmo. - Rock riu.  
\- Tudo bem, então... Pronta? - Rock afirmou com a cabeça e elas começaram o jogo. Um longo e difícil jogo. Acontece que ambas eram muito boas e atentas. A cada movimento, um plano. Até mesmo Loren estava suando com toda aquela tensão no ar. Foi quando Robbie fez um movimento arriscado, deixando sua rainha perto o suficiente do rei que Rock começou a suar.  
\- Desiste logo, Lupin. - Robbie disse, parecendo aliviada, prendendo os longos cabelos com um elástico.  
\- Eu não desisto, Weasley. - Rock quase unia as sombrancelhas em concentração tentando achar uma maneira de se livrar dessa. Quando ela sorriu e finalmente conseguiu. Moveu seu cavalo e destruiu a rainha, deixando caminho livre para matar o rei. - E...  
\- Não! - Robbie ficou boqueaberta.  
\- Sim... - Rock apoiou o queixo nas mãos sobre a mesa - Xeque-Mate.  
\- Nossa! - Loren deixou escapar.  
\- Não começa, Potter. - Robbie a olhou feio.  
\- Tá. - ela deu de ombros.  
\- E aí? - Robbie olhava Rock - O que você quer?  
\- Eu quero que você só fale a verdade nada mais que a verdade e mantenha completo sigilo dessa conversa.  
\- Sobre o quê essa conversa?  
\- Bom... - Rock desviou o olhar.  
\- Desembucha, Lupin, eu preciso ir me arrumar pra essa droga de baile.  
\- É sobre isso mesmo. - Rock respirou fundo - Qual o problema do Bones? Você é a melhor amiga dele, ele deve ter te contado...Bem...  
\- Que vocês se pegavam e que agora nem se olham mais?  
\- Isso.  
\- Foi você quem "terminou" com ele. - Robbie revirou os olhos se levantando e indo em direção à poltrona perto da lareira.  
\- Não, não, não. - Ela seguiu a ruiva. - Ele não te contou?  
\- Contou o quê? - perguntou confusa se jogando na poltrona.  
\- Ele meio que me... "traiu". - ela respondeu jogando-se na poltrona ao lado.  
\- Ahn?  
\- É. Ele estava com a loira aguada da Rosefield.  
\- Isso é impossível. O Joey me disse que você que "traiu" ele com o tal do Wood. - Robbie a olhou de lado.  
\- O QUÊ?  
\- Eu ouvi a mesma coisa. - Loren disse por detrás do livro grosso que lia.  
\- E como você soube disso, Potter? - a morena indagou.  
\- Olha, Lupin. - Loren fechou o livro olhando a garota - Não é por nada não, mas acho que, pelo menos, todos os garotos do sexto ano sabem. Eu fiquei sabendo pelo meu irmão, ele ficou sabendo do Thomas e por aí vai.  
\- COMO É QUE É? - Rock levantou num pulo.  
\- Calma, calma. - Loren a olhou assustada.  
\- Espera... O que aconteceu afinal? - Robbie perguntou cruzando as pernas sobre a poltrona. Foi quando Rock trnou a sentar e contou tudo para as duas. Desde o começo, desde quando ela o viu no vestiário do campo de quadribol, a "vingança" no banheiro dos monitores, a loira aguada, o incidente com Ramon, até o armário de vassouras. Era estranho as três ali, sentadas e conversando, realmente, conversando pela primeira vez na vida. Elas pareciam nem sequer lembrar de rixas que duraram anos e do fato que nunca sequer trocaram um palavra nos últimos três anos. E estavam ali, conversando. Ouvindo Rock desabafar como nunca, ela não sabia o porque, mas parecia tão confortável conversar com elas assim, sem brigas, sem trocas de "gentilezas" como costumavam fazer desde criança. Para falar a verdade, Rock nunca soube o porque de tantas brigas, ela apenas acabava no meio, evitando que elas partissem pro físico ou só saia de perto pra não ver a "bomba explodir"  
\- Isso quer dizer que... - Loren começou meio chocada.  
\- Ele mentiu pra mim. - Robbie disse também chocada.  
\- E também pra metade de Hogwarts, pelo que parece. - Loren olhava Rock, que parecia segurar para não chorar. "Quem diria" - pensou - "A garota de pedra tem sentimentos."  
\- Então você e o Wood... - Robbie a olhou.  
\- Ele é uma graça. Lindo,tem um corpão, é um cara simpático, um pouco convencido, mas é bem legal. E... - Rock passou a mão pelo cabelos, parando subtamente.  
\- E...? - Robbie disse como quem pedisse pra completar a frase.  
\- E nada. Não sinto absolutamente nada por ele. Somos apenas amigos. - Rock concluiu rindo. - Por quê? Quer um pedaço? - Perguntou sorrindo marota.  
\- E-Eu? Com aquele pervertido? Conta outra, Lupin. - a ruiva corou rapidamente, sem notar. Loren riu. - E você, Potter? Fiquei sabendo que vai ao baile com Jerry Martin, o cara mais disputado da Sonserina. Como você fez isso? Quer dizer, o James não fez uma ordem de restrição à irmã ano passado?  
\- Não faço ideia. Só fui lá e... pronto. Chamei, ele aceitou, fim da história. - Loren riu, sem graça. As três riam da ruiva corada e se entreolharam, parando.  
\- Quem estranho. - Rock sorriu olhando as duas ruiva a sua frente.  
\- O quê? - Loren perguntou.  
\- Isso. Nós três. - ela apontou com o dedo para si e para as outras.  
\- Pois é... - Robbie riu. - O que deu em vocês?  
\- Em nós? - Loren perguntou- Em vocês! Não lembro de uma vez sequer que tivemos uma conversa de mais de dez palavras que não envolvam xingamentos.  
\- Ah, eu nunca gostei de discutir. - Rock protestou. - Vocês que viviam me zoando e aprontando comigo.  
\- Eu tirava sarro sim, mas nunca fiz nada pra você. - Robbie levantou ambas as mãos, como quem diz "não fui eu".  
\- Muito menos eu, mas confesso que a ideia dos meninos de te dar aquele sorvete no primeiro ano ainda é minha pegadinha preferida! - as três riram e Loren parou de repente - Espera, isso quer dizer que o único motivo de termos brigado esses anos todos...  
\- Eu não acredito. - Robbie deixou o queixo cair.  
\- Os marotos! - disseram as três ao mesmo tempo.  
\- Isso quer dizer então que... - Loren se levantou - Malfoy?  
\- Merlin! - Rock entendeu.  
\- O quê? - Robbie perguntou confusa.  
\- Será que a Malfoy também...  
\- Merlin... - Robbie murmurou, entendendo.  
\- Você acha que devíamos falar com ela? - Rock perguntou a Loren.  
\- Sim, mais tarde. - ela respondeu olhando pela janela. - Já está de noite! - ela olhou em volta reparando nos casais que já estavam vestidos e prontos para o baile.  
\- O baile! - as três exclamaram e subiram para o dormitório, correndo. Loren encontrou com Marilyn e Jeannie terminando de se arrumarem, pediu ajuda e, depois de um "explico mais tarde" sobre a repentina simpatia pelas garotas, as duas amigas ajudaram as três a ficarem prontas. Depois de longos 40 minutos, no mínimo, Loren saiu, descendo as escadas e, avistando Jerry Martin a olhando boqueaberto no pé da escada, sorriu.  
\- Nossa, você está... linda. - disse oferecendo o braço à ela, que aceitou. Loren usava um vestido vermelho, frente única, longo e sem detalhes, mas muito bonito que colava no corpo revelando sua fina cintura ( . ). Logo em seguida Rock desceu rapidamente. Ela tembém estava maravilhosa, os cabelos negros jogados para um lado, com um vestido soltinho rosa-bebê, com uma fenda na parte da frente ( . /gi/Lucy+Hale+Dresses+Skirts+Fishtail+Dress+ ), deixando Joey quase, literalmente, babando. Ele parecia ver em câmera lenta, Rock vindo em sua direção, parecia um sonho. Só que ela passou direto, o sonho acabou. Ela chegou até Loren com uma expressão preocupada.  
\- Temos um problema. - ela a chamou e ambas subiram a escada correndo.  
\- O que foi, Robbie? - Loren bateu na porta do banheiro. - Você está bem?  
\- É melhor vocês irem sem mim. - ela disse com a voz chorosa através da porta.  
\- Não pode ser tão ruim assim. Você não gostou do cabelo? - Rock perguntou.  
\- Não é isso, eu só... Não tô acostumada a essa "produção" toda. - disse.  
\- Robbie, abre. Deixa a gente te ver. - a ruiva pedius. Loren e Rock entreolharam-se preocupadas.  
\- Tá, mas me digam como estou porque eu não consigo olhar. - Robbie abriu a porta e saiu esticando os braços. Loren e Rock sorriram.  
\- Ah, mas você vai descer! - Rock a puxou e as três saíram do quarto. Robbie finalmente desceu as escadar, com Loren e Rock na frente. Joey ( /files/2012/06/22/0/192/1922283/0820cfa31e1163d5_145696234_ ) sorriu.  
\- É uma menina! - gritou como um médico trouxa após um parto. Robbie riu. Ela usava um vestido no tom azul-esverdeado, tomara que caia e com uma faixa no meio ( . ).  
Os cinco saíram e seguiram em direção à entrada do Salão Principal. Rock avistou Ramon conversando com James e Thomas, animado e bastante concentrado ( . ) parado na entrada a esperando.  
\- Oi, você. - ela disse sorriu, ele se virou pra ela e sorriu.  
\- Oi, você. - eles se abraçaram.  
\- Oi, James, Thomas. - cumprimentou.  
\- Oi, Rock. - disseram ao mesmo tempo.  
\- Ramon, temos que ir, cara. A gente te encontra lá dentro. - James piscou para o amigo e eles entraram no salão.  
\- O que foi isso? - Rock riu, suspeita.  
\- O quê? Isso? - Ramon apontou para a porta por onde os meninos passaram três segundos atrás. - Uma porta.  
\- Não, eu...  
\- Oi, oi. - Loren disse se aproximando junto à Martin.  
\- Oi. - Ramon a cumprimentou.  
\- Wood. - Jerry acenou com a cabeça.  
\- Martin. - ele retribuiu o aceno.  
\- Ora, ora, ora. Vejam só! - Robbie disse se aproximando do pequeno grupo - Os filhos de duas grandes lendas rivais do quadribol: Martin e Wood. - Robbie sorriu, inocente.  
\- Não comecem, vamos entrar? - Rock interrompeu prevendo um discussão sobre "meu pai é dez vezes melhor do que o seu pai e blablabla".  
\- Espera, alguém viu a... - Loren deu um olhar significativo para Rock e Robbie.  
\- Não, não. - Robbie negou olhando em volta.  
\- Ela deve ter entrado. - Rock comentou.  
\- Espera... Desde quando vocês conversam e tem "segredos"? - Joey olhou as três.  
\- Longa história, vamos entrar. - Loren cortou. Eles logo entraram no salão. Estava de tirar o fôlego. Lustres de cristais (diversos) pendurados pelo salão, mesas enfeitadas nos cantos, um grande piano preto que tocava, sozinho, uma melodia suave, uma mesa comprida ao canto para os professores, as paredes brancas com detalhes dourados, os quadros com os fundadores estam pendurados bem atrás na mesa dos professores e um grande palco vazio ao fundo. Os casais, espalhados pelo salão, aproveitavam o início da festa, os professores dividiam deu tempo entre comer, observar e conversar. Logo, Ramon e Joey disseramir procurar pelos outros e sumiram. Alguns minutos depois, todos os alunos já estavam presentes e a diretora, finalmente subiu ao palco para se pronunciar.  
\- Boa noite! - ela disse após apontar a varinha para o pescoço, fazendo com que sua voz soe mais alta. Todos os alunos fizeram silêncio e a música cessou. - É com grande prazer que celebramos o milésimo quingentésimo aniversário de Hogwarts! - todos aplaudiram. - Como já devem estar sabendo, a banda Rifles n'Lilies cancelou devido à certos... problemas internos. - muitos vaiaram. - Entretanto, fui persuadida a permitir que um certo grupo, uma banda, se apresentasse hoje. - fez-se um silêncio dos curiosos.  
\- Onde estão os meninos? Eles estão perdendo isso! - Loren riu comentando com Rock e Robbie que concordaram. Jerry apenas observava, sentado.  
\- Eles sumiram já faz um bom... - Rock olhava para os lados.  
\- Por favor, aplaudam! - Minerva apontou para a entrada do palco, onde rostos bem conhecidos começaram a entrar - Os... Marotos! - muitos gritinhos histéricos ensurdeciam a todos.


	11. Aplaudam os Marotos?

\- ...tempo. - a morena finalmente completou olhando para o palco, um pouco surpresa vendo Joey segurando um baixo no lado direito do palco olhando para ela. Enquanto Daniel pegava a guitarra, James preparava a guitarra secundária, Thomas se posicionava na bateria ao fundo e meio do palco. Mas os gritinhos pioraram ainda mais quando James finalmente subiu no palco, se posicionando em frente ao microfone.  
\- Boa noite, Hogwarts! - Ramon falou animado pelo microfone, vários aplausos e gritos foram ouvidos. - Gostaria de apresentar minha banda pra vocês! Joey Bones no baixo! - ele apontava pra Joey que acenou - Daniel, na batera! - Daniel batucou o velho "ba dum tiss" causando alguns risos - Jay na segunda guitarra! - James mandou um beijo para as "fans" - Meu nome é Ramon, na primeira guitarra e nós somos os Marotos.  
\- Eu não estou... - Robbie se levantou lentamente.  
\- Acreditando. - Rock completou seguindo a ruiva.  
\- Eu sei. - Loren fez o mesmo concordando com a cabeça.  
\- Onde vocês vão? - Martin perguntou puxando Loren pelo pulso.  
\- Gritar e apoiar o mané do meu irmão. - Loren riu - Você vem? - ele negou com a cebeça.  
\- Pode ir, eu fico aqui. - ele tornou a sentar-se.  
\- Ok. - Loren seguiu as meninas. Chegaram na frente bem a tempo de ouvir a introdução de guitarra de James para a primeira música junto à Daniel acrescentando o ritmo acelerado na bateria e logo começou a voz de Ramon soando pelo microfone.  
\- Stop making the eyes at me, I'll stop making the eyes at you  
Pare de me olhar desse jeito que eu paro de te olhar assim  
Logo o baixo ja entrava no ritmos e todos tocavam. Estranhamente, Ramon olhava para Robbie, não conseguia tirar os olhos da ruiva... Desde aquela noite que observara uma garota lamentar-se contra a parede, sozinha. Ele sorriu cantando o próximo verso e fechando os olhos. Robbie olhava para todos no palco, quando finalmente descansou seus olhos sobre o moreno e o observara. Olhos fechados e um sorriso no canto direito dos lábios. Ela sorriu.  
And what it is that surprises me, is that I don't really want you to  
O que me surpreende, é que eu não quero realmente que você pare  
Ele finalmente abriu os olhos e deu de encontro com os olhos da ruiva. Ela corou imediatamente, sentindo um frio percorrer-lhe pela espinha e o rosto arder um pouco.  
And your shoulders are frozen  
E os seus ombros estão gelados

(cold as the night)  
(frios como a noite)  
Ramon sorriu mais ainda deixando que Daniel fizessem a segunda voz.  
Over you're an explosion  
Você é uma explosão

(you're dynamite)  
(você é dinamite)

Your name isn't Rio, but I don't care for sand  
Seu nome não é Rio mas eu não ligo para areia

Lighting the fuse might result in a bang, with a bang-go!  
Acender o pavio pode causar uma explosão, com uma explosão vai!  
Ramon terminou a primeira parte da música e ele e James cantaram o refrão:  
I bet that you look good on the dancefloor  
Eu aposto que você fica bem na pista de dança

I don't know if your looking for romance or...  
Eu não sei se você está procurando romance ou...

I don't know what ya looking for  
Eu não sei o que você está procurando

I said I bet that you look good on the dancefloor  
Eu disse que eu aposto que você fica bem na pista de dança

Dancing to electro-pop like a robot from 1984  
Dançando electro-pop como um robô de 1984

From 1984!  
De 1984!  
E, cantando este último verso sozinho, Ramon logo cedeu para James, que tomou posse do microfone a sua frente, procurando por uma certa loira, quando finalmente a avistou, no fundo do salão, sozinha. Estava linda, usando um vestido claro com uma tela preta, os cabelos soltou e ondulados, inocente, mas, ainda sim, sexy ( . /people-and-parties/Best_ ). Ela observava o palco sem dar muita atenção até James começar a cantar.

I wish you'd stop ignoring me, because you're sending me to despair  
Eu queria que você parasse de me ignorar, porque você está me mandando para o desespero

Ele percebeu então qua havia lágrimas em seus olhos, ela segurava para contê-las. E com os braços cruzados, olhava para James, o que lhe deu calafrios e ele nem sequer sabia o porque. Ele só precisava abraçá-la.

Without a sound you're calling me, and I don't think it's very fair  
Sem nenhum som você está me chamando e eu não acho isso muito justo

That your shoulders are frozen  
Que seus ombros estão gelados

(cold as the night)  
(frios como a noite)

Oh, you're an explosion  
Oh, você é uma explosão

(you're dynamite)  
(você é dinamite)

Your name isn't Rio, but I don't care for sand  
Seu nome não é Rio mas eu não ligo para areia

Lighting the fuse might result in a bang, with a bang-go!  
Acender o pavio pode causar uma explosão, com uma explosão vai!

James completou sua parte ainda olhando a loira que sorriu fracamente para o maroto quando ele deu uma piscadela par ela. Para logo então voltar ao refrão junto à Ramon.

I bet that you look good on the dancefloor  
Eu aposto que você fica bem na pista de dança

I don't know if your looking for romance or...  
Eu não sei se você está procurando romance ou...

I don't know what ya looking for  
Eu não sei o que você está procurando

I said I bet that you look good on the dancefloor  
Eu disse que eu aposto que você fica bem na pista de dança

Dancing to electro-pop like a robot from 1984  
Dançando electro-pop como um robô de 1984

From 1984!  
De 1984!

Joey tocava sério, diferente de como ele era normalmente. Parecia mais centrado. Diferente. Rock ficava entre olhar pra seu falso namorado disfarçando quem ela realmente estava babando, Joey. E ele sabia, ah, como sabia. Ele a queria, mas ela pertencia a outro. Ele só não entendia o porquê. Tentava não comentar muito no assunto com Ramon para não parecer o tipo de cara que quer roubar a garota do amigo. E ele não queria, só que ele "viu primeiro". Ah, porquê Lupin não poderia ser menos complicada. Rock não pôde deixar de notar que ele a encarava. Neste momento lembrou-se do que passou nos últimos meses por causa deste moreno e ergueu a sombrancelha o encarando de volta, séria. Ele a olhou confusa e Daniel começou a cantar.

Oh there isn't no love no, Montague's or Capulets  
Oh não tem amor não, Montéquios ou Capuletos

Just banging tunes in DJ sets and  
Só músicas arrasadoras nas listas do DJ e

Dirty dancefloors and dreams of naughtiness  
Pistas sujas e sonhos de indecência

"Qual é o problema dela?" ele pensou, irritado "O que diabos eu fiz?". E, como se lesse o pensamento do baixista, Rock se transformou a cabeça lentamente em uma loira com olhos castanhos, nariz comprido e lábios finos. "Kate Rosefield" ele lembrou. Ela, percebendo que ele havia se tocado, voltou ao normal e desviou o olhar, voltando a olhar para Ramon, que cantava o refrão pela última vez.

I bet that you look good on the dancefloor  
Eu aposto que você fica bem na pista de dança

I don't know if your looking for romance or...  
Eu não sei se você está procurando romance ou...

I don't know what ya looking for  
Eu não sei o que você está procurando

I said I bet that you look good on the dancefloor  
Eu disse que eu aposto que você fica bem na pista de dança

Dancing to electro-pop like a robot from 1984  
Dançando electro-pop como um robô de 1984

From 1984!  
De 1984!

E, assim, terminaram a música. Recebendo muitos aplausos e logo começando outra mais lenta. As três se reuniram rapidamente, voltando a se concentrar no que importava no momento e decidiram procurar por Carly. Não demorou muito até avistarem a loira saindo do salão às pressas.  
\- Olha ela lá! - apontou Rock para um dos corredores onde a loira havia passado. Elas correram.  
\- Carly, espe... - Loren cobriu a boca de Robbie rapidamente e a puxou para trás de uma estátua.  
\- Olha. - Loren cochichou apontando para Carly no fim do corredor junto à mais alguém.  
\- Quem é? - Rock perguntou ainda sussurrando.  
\- Eu não sei. Esse não é aquele ex-namorado estranho dela? - Loren respondeu no mesmo tom. De longe elas viam, eles estavam discutindo. Foi quando ele a pegou pelo braço com força, Christian Oldfield, o ex/atual de Carly, usava um terno simples, porém estiloso ( . ).  
\- Ora, seu... - Robbie ameaçou levantar mas foi interrompida.  
\- Oldfield! - uma loira chamou, sendo seguida de uma asiática, elas surgiram se aproximando do casal.  
\- Essa não é a... - Loren começou.  
\- Dorothy Cormich? - Robbie completou. Dorothy usava um vestido azul claro com um decote em V e detalhes em brilhantes ( . ).  
\- É melhor você largar ela. - avisou a asiática apontando a varinha no pescoço do rapaz.  
\- Olhem! Midori Ojean! - Rock apontou. Midori usava um vestido tomara que caia estampado, de corte reto e cintura marcada ( . ).  
\- A garota que pirou e deu o fora no Wally? - Loren perguntou.  
\- Essa mesma. - Robbie deu um sorriso maroto.  
\- Ou o quê? - Kate Rosefield surgiu por detrás de uma estátua usando um vestido rosa-choque e apontou a varinha para Midori, sendo seguida por Giselle Goyle e Martina Lesnore (ambas morenas e da Lufa-lufa, ambas vestidas de preto e marrom, respectivamente). Robbie se levantou e seguiu em direção ao grupo.  
\- Que feio, quatro contra uma? - Robbie apontou a varinha na cara da Rosefield e Loren e Rock logo se juntaram, também apontando as varinhas na cara das outras duas.  
\- Isso mesmo, biscates. Potter, Weasley e Lupin contra sem graça, desgraça e nem de graça. - Loren sorriu.  
\- Sabe, eu nunca entendi como uma Potter foi parar na Sonserina, mas parece que tudo faz sentido agora. Não é ridículo? - Rosefield riu estridente. - Uma destrambelhada, bastarda da família Malfoy, - apontara para Carly que ainda estava sendo arrastada pelo Oldfield - a asiática revoltada, - olhou de lado para Midori e logo passou o olhar para Dorothy - a anônima, a sombra do gostoso do Jayzinho - empinou o nariz para Loren - e, finalmente, a corna. - Kate olhou bem nos olhos de Rock e riu alto. Ela nem teve tempo de peceber um gancho de direita vindo em sua direção. Suas duas sombras correram pra acudir a criatura desmaiada no chão.  
\- Calada, anoréxica. - Dorothy disse massageando a mão que nocauteou a loira. - Solta ela, Oldfield. - Loren e Rock também apontarem a varinha para ele. Ele empurrou Carly a fazendo cair.  
\- Isso não acabou, Malfoy. - ele disse se virando e saindo de lá as pressas.  
\- Malfoy, você está bem? - Robbie perguntou ajudando a loira a ficar em pé.  
\- Eu só... - ela disse tentando segurar as lágrimas. - Obrigada.  
\- Está tudo bem. - Loren disse sorrindo - Vamos voltar lá pra dentro.  
\- Espera. - ela pediu.  
\- O que foi? - Rock perguntou.  
\- Por que vocês... Sabe, eu achei que...  
\- Bom, Rock, Robbie e eu conversamos e acabamos descobrindo algumas coisas. Vamos conversar em outro lugar. - Loren sugeriu. - Ojean e Cormich, não é? - perguntou para as duas que olhavam a mão de Dorothy rindo. Elas afirmaram com a cabeça. - Querem vir? - chamou. Midori sorriu.  
\- Na verdade, sabemos um bom lugar. - Midori disse, Dorothy olhou feio para ela e ela a ignorou. - Vamos! - a oriental foi na frente e logo as outras cinco a seguiram.


	12. Blame, not to blame

As quatro seguiram Midori e Dorothy indo para a parte de trás do castelo e, depois de passar por dentro de um arbusto gigante, elas finalmente chegaram.  
\- Nossa! - Loren exclamou olhando o local. Elas estavam em uma espécie de jardim misturado com uma sala de estar. Com várias flores e árvores que, de tão altas e cheias, criavam um muro fazendo uma espécie de caverna.  
\- Então... - Carly começou, se escorando em uma das árvores. - O que vocês - ela apontou para Robin, Rock e Loren - têm a dizer? - as três entreolharam-se e começaram a explicar.  
\- Pensa bem! Todas essas coisas, todos esses anos, fazendo com que nos odiássemos e não fizemos, realmente, nenhuma delas.  
\- É, mas então como... - Carly se hesitou. - EU NÃO ACREDITO! - ela deu um tapa na árvore, nervosa. - Vocês estão me dizendo que James, meu irmão, Wallace, Joey e Danny...  
\- Sim. Foram eles esse tempo todo. - Loren começou.  
\- Nos manipulando, aprontando conosco. - Rock continuou.  
\- Nos fazendo achar que devíamos nos odiar e nos atacar quando quem estavam se "divertindo", na verdade, eram eles. - Robin completou.  
\- Caramba! - Midori exclamou. - Eles são piores do que eu me lembrava.  
\- Pois é, Ojean. Mas isso já deu o que tinha que dar. - Loren passou a mão pelos cabelos.  
\- Concordo. - Carly respondeu seca. - Meninas eu realmente sinto muito por tudo que eu já disse ou fiz. Eu sei que não foram vocês quem criaram essa situação, mas eu não fazia ideia antes.  
\- Não precisa se desculpar, Malfoy. - Robbie sorriu - Eles precisam.  
\- Detesto interromper o momento "odeio macho" de vocês, mas falar com eles não adianta em nada. - Dothy revirou os olhos. Loren, Robbie, Carly e Rock bufaram.  
\- Olha, você não entende... - Rock começou.  
\- Ah, ela entende. - Midori interrompeu recebendo uma cotovelada de Dorothy.  
\- O que aconteceu? - Carly perguntou, curiosa.  
\- Seu irmão aconteceu. - Dorothy desabafou. Não era típico dela confiar assim, mas algo a fez acreditar que, naquele momento, isso já não importava.  
\- Thomas?  
\- Sim.  
\- Você gosta do meu irmão? - perguntou chocada.  
\- Não! Há algum tempo atrás eu comecei a receber cartas na biblioteca. Fui respondendo e quando a Midori descobriu, ela ficou curiosa pra saber quem era e eu também. Eu passei a noite na biblioteca, esperando. - ela olhou pra baixo, irritada - Foi quando eu vi seu irmão lá, e eu percebi que era tudo uma piada. - Dorothy escorou-se na árvore e foi deslizando até cair sentada ao chão.  
\- Malfoy? - Robbie olhou significativa pra Carly.  
\- É possível... Meu irmão consegue ser bem idiota às vezes. - Carly olhou a ruiva sem graça, se juntando Dorothy. As quatro suspiraram, cansadas. Logo, todas estavam sentadas, conversando, desabafando todas as dores dos últimos anos como se tirassem um hipogrifo das costas. Riam, choravam. E, algumas horas depois, lá estavam. Seis garotas, completamente diferentes, com vestidos de baile amassados, cabelos bagunçados e maquiagens borradas,aos poucos,se tornando seis amigas.  
\- Então parece que somos seis otárias no final das contas. - Rock riu frouxo.  
\- É... - Robbie concordou, fazendo o mesmo.  
\- Não! Não somos! - Midori se levantou rapidamente, assustando as outras. - Vamos simplesmente ficar sentadas reclamando? E daí que eu fui - ela hesitou - objeto de aposta, - continuou - a Malfoy foi feita de idiota pelos dois caras que ela já se importou, a Dothy foi motivo de piada, a Lupin foi traída, a Weasley foi perseguida por um tarado (que na verdade um gato) e a Potter tem uma paixão óbvia não correspondida?  
\- Ai. - Loren respondeu fingindo enfiar uma faca na barriga.  
\- Onde você quer chegar, Ojean? - Rock ergueu uma sobrancelha.  
\- Se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi em Beauxbatons é que somos melhores do que aparentamos. - respondeu confiante. As cinco a olharam confusas. Midori revirou os olhos. - Eu tô dizendo que nós também sabemos brincar! Podemos devolver no mesmo galeão!  
\- Tá... Eu acho que sei onde você quer chegar! - Loren se levantou pensativa. Fez-se um silncio enquanto Loren andava de um lado para o outro.  
\- O que ela... - Dothy começou.  
\- Não fala, só deixa acontecer. - Robbie riu lembrando dessa mesma cena vista tantas vezes quando eram crianças.  
\- Meninas! - a ruiva exclamou, parando de andar. Sorriu marota. - Eu já sei como chegar lá.

No dia seguinte, Midori, Carly, Dorothy e Robbie se encontraram na biblioteca e já era quase duas da manhã.  
\- Elas estão atrasadas. - Carly reclamava, as quatro escondidas atras de um grande sofá preto no canto empoeirado da biblioteca, espiando por cima do mesmo, o lugar vazio e mal iluminado.  
\- Oi, gente. - uma voz sussurrou, fazendo Carly cair pra trás.  
\- Droga! - Carly exclamou esparramada no chão.  
\- Quem falou isso? - Midori olhou em volta.  
\- Eu disse. - Loren saiu de baixo da capa de invisibilidade.  
\- Pensei que a capa fosse do seu irmão. - Carly comentou se levantando e arrumando as vestes.  
\- Digamos apenas que ele "perdeu". - ela riu.  
\- O que vocês fazem aqui a essa hora? - a monitora da Sonserina Emilia Berthworck, do último ano, loira e bem alta, surpreendeu as cinco.  
\- Ah... E-eu... - Loren gaguejava, surpresa. Mas a monitora começou a rir se transformando na boa e velha imagem conhecida da Rock: cabelos castanhos, olhos grandes e pele clara.  
\- Te peguei, Potter. - ela piscou pra ruiva que lançou um olhar de reprovação na morena mas logo em seguida sorriu, aliviada. As seis entreolharam-se.  
\- Potter, eu não sei, não. - Dottie desviou o olhar.  
\- Cormich, esse é o único jeito. Confia em mim. - ela sorriu colocando a mão no ombro da garota.  
\- Trouxe a carta? - Robbie perguntou e Dothy afirmou com a cabeça.  
\- Sim, mas eu acho que ele nem deve vir. Quer dizer, isso é ridículo. Não é possível que ele insista nessa ideia! Já faz dias que eu...  
\- Amiga, olha. - Midori sussurrou olhando, do outro lado da biblioteca, a porta se abrindo.  
\- Rápido, a carta! - Loren sussurrou para Dorothy que puxou um envelope selado das vestes e entregou para ela. - Wingardium leviosa! - cochichou o feitiço, levitando a carta até ela se encaixar sobre os livros da seção trouxa, na última estante, perto delas. - Se abaixem. - todas se esconderam atrás do sofá, enquanto o loiro caminhava entre as estantes, parando, surpreso, ao avistar a carta. Dorothy prendeu a respiração olhando a cena. Ela pegara a carta. A luz estava fraca, mas percebia-se que ele sorria. Diferente de todas as outras vezes, ele não leu a carta ali mesmo. Não. Ele guardou a carta no bolso da calça e, rapidamente, deixou a biblioteca.  
\- Não entendi... - Midori disse, confusa.  
\- Ele não... Ele... Só... - Dorothy apontava pra prateleira.  
\- Bom, ele pegou a carta. É isso que importa. - Loren concluiu. - Você está de volta no jogo. Agora... Fase dois. - ela olhou para a garota de olhos pequenos e puxados.  
\- É... - ela disse pouco confiante. As seis concordaram e saíram de lá.

Na manhã seguinte, elas se encontraram na entrada do Salão Principal.  
\- Já olhou a biblioteca? - Loren perguntou à Dorothy.  
\- Nada ainda. - respondeu.  
\- Muito bem. Ojean, sua vez. - ela olhou a asiática que estava um pouco pálida.  
\- Não sei não, Potter. - ela começou.  
\- Ei! Não foi você quem disse "Podemos devolver no mesmo galeão"? - Robbie indagou, rindo.  
\- É, mas... Isso é diferente.  
\- Relaxa, Midi. - Dorothy abraçou a amiga. - Se eu consegui começar isso, você também consegue. - A asiática sorriu.  
\- Tudo bem. Garotas, se afastem! - ela respirou fundo, voltando a cor natural e colocando um sorriso no rosto.  
\- Pronta? - Carly perguntou, rindo.  
\- Espera! - Midori parou. Ela jogou o cabelo para um lado, abriu os dois primeiros botes do uniforme e alargou a gravata. Depois de colocar a camisa pra fora e subir um pouco a saia, ela estava pronta. As cinco a olhavam assustadas. - Que foi? Eu aprendi muita coisa em Beauxbatons. - deu de ombros, fazendo as meninas rirem. - Vamos lá. - (para melhor visualização dessa cena, favor ouvi-la no ritmo de Can't feel my face do The Weeknd) ela começou a andar calma e confiantemente e, assim que atravessou a porta do Salão Principal, sorriu e jogou o cabelo de volta pro lugar, chamando atenção da população masculina. Parou bem no meio do salão, recebendo vários assovios assanhados. Olhou em volta e parou o olhar sobre um certo loiro que estava boquiaberto. Sorriu e colocou uma mecha atrás da orelha caminhando em direção a ele. Ele não conseguia se mexer. Ela estava tão próxima, tão...  
\- Uau... - deixou escapar quando ela parou na sua frente, sorrindo. Sim, ela o queria, ele tinha certeza.  
\- Com licença. - ela riu baixo apontando para o pequeno espaço vazio entre ele e James. - Se importa? - perguntou mordendo o lábio inferior.  
\- N-não. Quer dizer... Pode... E-eu. - ele tentava, mas nada com muito sentido saia de sua boca. Então James o empurrou com um chute, abrindo espaço, rindo do amigo. Ela se sentou, agradecendo.  
\- Então... - Ela começou pegando um morango da mesa. - Eu estava pensando se... - ela admirava o morango, debruçando os dois braços sobre a mesa enquanto o fazia. - Você não gostaria de... Qualquer dia desses... sei lá... - ela riu, fingindo uma certa timidez. - "Estudar"... - ela sorriu com uma sobrancelha erguida. Wallace encheu os pulmões, não conseguia acreditar. - ...James? - ela se virou, jogando o cabelo na cara do pobre Weasley, encarando um James perplexo enquanto mordia o suculento morango. James engoliu em seco, mal conseguia pensar. Praticamente a escola inteira prestava atenção na conversa. Todos os olhares caíram em James que abria e fechava a boca várias vezes, sem resposta. - Por favor? - ela pediu fazendo um leve bico, como uma "criança" que pede doce.  
\- Eu... Eu... - ele tentou falar alguma coisa sentado de frente pra ela. Midori colocou a mão sobre o ombro de James e sorriu arqueando as sobrancelhas. - Claro? - ele respondeu meio perdido.  
\- Isso. - ela confirmou com a cabeça. Wallace perdera a cor. Ela colocou ambas as mãos sobre os joelhos do moreno e aproximou seu rosto do dele, sorrindo. Passou perto da boca e chegou até o ouvido. - Mal posso esperar. - sussurrou e antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela beijou sua bochecha e se levantou. - Tchau, James. - Piscou para ele e saiu da mesma forma que chegou: com todos os olhas sobre si.  
\- Joey... Eu acho que ele desligou... - Danny comentou se aproximando do Weasley a sacudindo a mão perto de sua face.  
\- O que... o... Ela estava... E eu... e-eu... - James balbuciava olhando pro vazio onde antes estava a oriental.  
\- Vamos, vamos. - Joey disse calmo, puxando James e Wallace pra fora do Salão.


	13. O chuveiro

Midori finalmente pode respirar ao sair do Salão e avistar as cinco ali, paradas, com um grande ponto de interrogação pairando sobre suas faces confusas.  
\- James? - Carly finalmente falou alguma coisa. E logo todas falavam ao mesmo tempo.  
\- Eu sinto muito, mesmo. Mas eu, sei lá. Eu vou consertar isso, eu não conseguia nem olhar pra... Você sabe ele... - Midori tentava se explicar. Loren começou a rir alto, parecendo satisfeita, fazendo todas a encararem, perplexas.  
\- Isso é... PERFEITO! - Loren finalmente se pronunciou.  
\- Como? - Midori perguntou, sem entender.  
\- Vamos matar dois coelhos em uma só cajada. - ela sorriu e o grupo seguiu sua direção para suas respectivas aulas.

Enquanto isso, próximo ao lago, dois garotos discutiam enquanto um outro observava e mais dois tentavam apartar a briga.  
\- JAMES VOCÊ NÃO VAI SAIR COM A MIDORI! - Wallace gritava, sendo segurado por Joey que mal sabia se segurava o amigo, ria, ou ajudava a espancar o outro amigo.  
\- WALLACE, SE ACALMA, POR FAVOR! - James gritava se escondendo atrás de Danny. - EU POSSO EXPLICAR.  
\- ENTÃO... - ele parou respirando fundo - Vai. Explica.  
\- Sério? - ele espiou pelo ombro do garoto. - Bom... Pra começar... - ele saiu um pouco de trás do Danny. - Ela me chamou pra estudar. Uma coisa inocente. E eu e você percebemos, claramente, que ela tá muito...  
\- James... - Wallace franziu a testa - CALA A BOCA, VOCÊ NÃO ESTUDA! - voltou a gritar, tentando acertar o pobre moreno.  
\- EU TAVA BRINCANDO, CARA! CALMA! - ele gritou voltando a se esconder. Wallace parou novamente ollhando para Ramon que havia levantando a mão, como um aluno em classe.  
\- Fala. - Wally apontou pro novo integrante, mantendo a calma.  
\- Bom... - Ramon pensou um pouco. - Se eu entendo de mulheres, e eu já passei horas ouvindo minha irmã e "aprendendo" - fez aspas com os dedos rindo - Isso me parece como uma tentativa de ciúmes... talvez.  
\- Não... - Wallace deixou escapar, chocado. - Ela não faria isso. A Midori que eu conheço...  
\- Te garanto - Daniel interrompeu - Que a Midori que você conhece não era tão... - ele colocou as mão em frente ao tórax, como se segurasse dois balões, recebendo um tapa de James, que rira depois.  
\- Eu quis dizer que ninguém muda tanto. Ela era tão pura, inocete, não gostava de chamar atenção e sequer olhava outros garotos nos olhos. E agora ela... Ela...  
\- Nada na atenção, faria um cara deitar no chão pra ela pisar em cima se quisesse e me hipinotisou a ponto de me fazer dizer sim pra um encontro que eu não queria ir? - James sugeriu.  
\- É... - ele o olhou torto. Ramon riu.  
\- Mas não deve ser nada, relaxem. - o moreno disse. - Alguém viu o Thomas?  
\- A última vez que eu vi, ele estava com uma carta. - James respondeu.  
\- Ah, não. De novo não. - Joey revirou os olhos.  
\- Achei que ele tivesse desistido! - Danny sentou-se, sendo seguido pelos outros.  
\- Não, ele passou a noite lá duas vezes seguidas. - James respondeu, olhando o céu.  
\- Que carta? - Ramon perguntou.  
\- Ah, você chegou bem na hora que elas pararam. - Wallace riu.  
\- A Garota da Carta. - Joey entitulou. - Por "Os Marotos". - continuou - Era uma vez um mané que gostava de uma garota antissocial com tendências psicopáticas e longos cabelos loiros. - James riu.  
\- Até que um dia, ele decidiu que era uma boa ideia seguir a garota pra ver onde ela ia todas as noites. - James continuou - Então ele o fez. Seguiu. Descobrindo que a garota passava a noite em claro lendo livros e mal dormia. O mané então...  
\- O mané então decidiu que queria se comunicar com a garota. - Danny interrompeu - Mas como ele era muito mané, chegou na bela conclusão de que escrever uma carta era melhor do quê ir lá falar com ela. Ele escreveu. Escondeu em um livro mané e foi embora.  
\- Mas o mané voltou no dia seguinte pra ver se ela havia lido a tal carta. - Wallace continuou - E ela respondeu. Então o mané e a garota passaram a trocar cartas daquela forma.  
\- E o que aconteceu? - Ramon perguntou depois de um breve silêncio.  
\- Ela parou de responder. - Thomas surgiu atrás do moreno o fazendo pular de susto. James, Joey, Danny e Wallace riram. - E depois... - ele continuou se sentando ao lado do rapaz. - De alguns dias sem respostas, vendo ela pelos corredores sem poder dizer nada, o mané, depois de passar mais uma noite revirando a maldita biblioteca, ele achou uma carta dela. - ele sorria frouxo.  
\- O que aconteceu, Tom-tom? Ela respondeu! - James estranhou - Você devia estar dando um pulinhos pela escola, igual um... Um...  
\- Grilo? - Wallace sugeriu.  
\- Não.  
\- Veado? - Joey perguntou.  
\- Isso. - respondeu, recebendo um olhar feio de Thomas.  
\- Ela respondeu - ele continuou, ignorando o amigo - Mas ela disse que quer me encontrar.  
\- E qual o problema nisso? - Ramon perguntou.  
\- O problema é que... - Thomas fez uma pausa passando a mão sobre o rosto. - é a Dorothy Cormich.  
\- Merlin! - James exclamou.  
\- A Cormich? Sério, Toms? - Joey arregalou os olhos. - Enlouqueceu?  
\- Espera... Vocês não sabiam quem era? - Ramon os olhou confuso.  
\- Não. Mas agora dá pra perceber o porquê. - Danny parecia assustado.  
\- Como isso foi acontecer, cara? - Wallace perguntou.  
\- Eu sei lá. Ela parece fria, sozinha e meio louca mas ela... Quando ela esta lá lendo e rindo sozinha, parece até outra pessoa. - Concluiu, sorrindo.  
\- Você é doente. - James riu. - E como você vai encontrar com ela? Por que você sabe muito bem o que ela acha da gente. - ele apontou o grupo.  
\- Argh... Eu sei. - ele respondeu. - Quer saber? Não importa. Eu vou me encontrar com ela e ela vai entender. Ela tem que entender. - Thomas parecia decidido.  
\- Isso aí. - Wallace riu.  
\- Senhores Potter, Fontaine, Waesley, Wood, Bones e Malfoy, matando aula? - Minerva os repreendeu "surgindo" próxima a eles. Os seis bufaram, já sabendo o que lhes aguardavam: castigo - Menos 10 pontos para suas respectivas casas e é melhor correrem para a biblioteca esta noite para fazerem 5 rolos de pergaminho, cada, sobre a matéria importantíssima de História da Magia sobre a Guerra dos Gnomos que perderam hoje. Eu os quero sobre minha mesa até o primeiro horário de amanhã, ou então haverá consequências. - ela olhou séria para o grupo. Eles afirmaram com a cabeça. - Agora sigam seus caminhos, a próxima aula começa em 5 minutos. - eles obedeceram e se arrastaram para dentro do castelo. Minerva sorriu, ela sabia que aquela não era nem a primeira, nem a última vez que dissera palavras quase iguais a essas.

Alguns dias se passaram e o final de semana finalmente chegou. Carly e Loren haviam saído para conferir se todos estaam na posição correta, estava na hora de seguir com o próximo passo. E nada melhor que um jogo histórico de Quadribol, para isso. Sonserina versus Corvinal.  
\- Muito bem, pronta? - Perguntou à Rock.  
\- Sempre. - ela tirou o casaco e os sapatos, entregando-os para Carly e Loren, e entrou no vestiário masculino da Sonserina. 'Você consegue, Rock. Você é a fase 3. É... Três!' - pensava, positiva - 'Você só precisa fazer tudo que foi combinado e logo tudo vai acabar'. Ela sorriu confiante. Respirou fundo. Mexeu no armário do garoto e trocou de roupa. Ainda faltavam alguns minutos para o jogo acabar. Olhou seu reflexo no espelho e passou a mão pelos longos cabelos pretos. Quando ouviu gritos comemorativos e passos pesados vindo em direção à porta. Ela sorriu e correu para a sala com os chuveiros, se direcionou ao box com uma toalha verde bordada as iniciais J.B., fechou a cortina e ficou de costas pra parede, em silêncio. Esperando. Não demorou muito para que ela ouvisse os garotos conversando e começando a trocar de roupa.  
\- Você viu a cara do McKile quando eu peguei o pomo? - ela pôde ouvir James se exibindo.  
\- Eu estava muito ocupado desviando de um balaço. Joey, muito obrigado. - reconheceu a voz do Malfoy. Thomas acertou o amigo na cabeça.  
\- Dá um desconto pra ele, TomTom. - Danny começou - Rock não foi vê-lo jogar, ele tá todo sensível. - ela abriu os olhos, surpresa. Joey jogou uma meia no amigo. - Não desconta em mim. - o loiro riu.  
\- Eu nem ligo. - Joey começou, tirando o resto de roupa que o restava, indo em direção ao box e o abrindo - Ela pode ir pro... - parou, surpreso, olhando a morena de cima a baixo vestindo apenas sua camiseta branca que mais parecia um vestido na pequena. Ela ergueu a sobrancelha, como que pedisse pra que ele continuasse.  
\- Pode ir pro..? - Thomas perguntou jogando a cueca pra cima e entrando no chuveiro ao lado. Joey sorriu.  
\- Pro inferno. - ele entrou no box, fechando cortina atrás de si, a encurralando. A respiração curta de ambos, tão próximos. Ele ligou o chuveiro. A água quente caia entre os dois, que se olhavam nos olhos, parados. Como se quisessem dizer muito e ao mesmo tempo não dizer nada. Ele se aproximou e eles se beijaram, não um beijo qualquer. Um beijo com saudade, um beijo que os faziam lembrar porque se encontravam tantos entres os corredores de Hogwarts e esquecer porque pararam com isso. Rock sabia bem que aquilo tudo fazia parte de um plano maior. Era errado, mas ele precisava saber como era... Saber como ela...  
\- Senti sua falta. - ele sussurrou a olhando nos olhos. Ela segurou o olhar firme, lembrava dos planos, da dor. Sorriu. 'Eles nem desconfiam' -pensou. Sem dizer uma palavra mais, continuaram a se beijar. Logo o vestiário se esvaziou, já não se ouvia uma alma viva. Apenas os dois. Então, Rock tentou sair, ele a segurou.  
\- Eu preciso ir. - ela disse ainda de costas pro moreno. Ele a abraçou.  
\- Eu entendo. - ele sorriu. Ele sabia que Rock não era esse tipo de garota. Ele a soltou, voltando para, finalmente, seu banho. Rock saiu do chuveiro. Tirou a camiseta molhada e vestiu suas roupas de antes. Suspirou pesado. Sabia que era tudo parte da fase 3, mas por um momento parecia real. Aliás, ela deixou ser real, nem que fosse por apenas um breve segundo. Ela precisava disso. Precisava dele, nem que fosse por aquele momento que ela se esqueceu até do próprio nome. Saiu do vestiário, descalça e com os cabelos molhados. Atravessou o campo e seguiu em direção ao salão omunal da Sonserina encontrar com Loren e Robbie.

No Salão Comunal da Soserina, Loren e Robbie jogavam xadrez bruxo enquanto esperavam.  
\- Você acha que deu certo? Rainha na E6. - ela ordenava e a peça seguia seu curso.  
\- Não tenho certeza. Mas até onde a gente sabe, a Rock consegue. Ela é persistente. - Robbie respondia, se concentrando nas peças brancas. - Torre na F6.  
\- Estranho, não é? - Loren parou de prestar atenção no jogo e olhava a ruiva.  
\- O quê? - ela respondeu olhando de volta.  
\- Como nunca nos demos a chance de nos conhecermos melhor. Todas nós. - Loren se levantou e deitou no sofá.  
\- Verdade. Mas ainda bem que acabou. - Robbie sorriu, levantou os pés da amiga e os colocou sobre seu colo. - Não ria mas, eu acho que o máximo de amizade que eu já tive foram os meninos. - ela riu - Isso até eles me excluírem pra aprontar, essas coisas. - ela revirou os olhos. As duas riram. O quadro se abriu, Rock entrou correndo e se jogou de bruços no sofá ao lado. - Rock?  
\- Oi? - perguntou com a voz abafada pela cara enfiada em na almofada.  
\- Você está bem? - Loren se levantou e foi até ela.  
\- Tô... - ela respondeu. Loren e Robbie se entreolharam.  
\- Rock... - Robbie passou a mão pelos cabelos molhados da garota. Rock levantou apenas para permitir que Loren ficasse no lugar da almofada. Robbie sentou no chão, ao seu lado. A morena começou a chorar. - Tá tudo bem, se acalma. Ele fez alguma coisa errada? Alguém viu você lá?  
\- Não... - ela disse parando de chorar e sentando. - Eu só... Eu só queria que ele entendesse.  
\- Ele vai. - Loren respondeu. Robbie afirmou com a cabeça.  
\- É... O plano está funcionando até agora. Ele vai entender. - Robbie afirmou.  
\- Todos ele vão. - Loren completou. Rock sorriu, respirou fundo e se levantou.  
\- Vamos dormir. Amanhã é a próxima fase e precisamos estar descansadas.  
\- Vamos. - Loren concordou. As três subiram e foram dormir. Elas terão um longo dia pela frente.


	14. Ataque no lago

Carly tremia, estava nervosa. 'Vai dar errado, tenho certeza...' - pensava, irritada caminhando em passos largos em direção ao lago. Já era bem cedo, entre a primeira e a segunda aula. Logo a loira viu uma figura conhecida jogando pedras nas águas, fazendo-as quicar. 'Pronto. Ele está lá. Não sei nem porque eu tenho que fazer isso, ele não vai sair com a Ojean?' - indagou parada, escondendo-se atrás de uma árvore alta. 'Vamos lá, Carly. Concentra. Você já fez isso um milhão de vezes. Nunca de propósito, mas não tem muita diferença, tem?' - duvidara - 'Esquece. Vou acabar logo com isso.' - respirou fundo olhando para um arbusto não muito longe de si, talvez a uns dez metros de distância. O arbusto se mexeu. Ela revirou os olhos ao pensar em como cinco desajustadas se enfiaram dentro de um arbusto.  
— Idiotas. - riu vendo uma mão "saindo" do meio dos galhos e acenando pra ela. Voltou, então, sua concentração para o rapaz. Ela sabia que as garotas estavam ali apenas para garantir que ela "fizesse o serviço direito". Sai de trás da árvore e caminhou com pesar até o garoto. - Oi... - murmurou. James olhou pra trás surpreso ao vê-la.  
— Malfoy? Oi. - disse, seco. Voltou a jogar pedras ao lago. - O que você quer? - perguntou após um momento de silêncio.  
— Olha eu... vim pra te dizer que eu... - ela olhou brevemente para o arbusto, inquieto. - Eu não acho que você... - ela olhou para o lago, rezando para que a água não estivesse tão gelada quanto parecia.  
— Que eu... - disse com que pedisse para que ela continuasse ainda de costas. Ela revirou os olhos se aproximando lentamente do lago, relutante, "tropeçou" na pilha de pedras de James, caindo sobre o próprio e logo em seguida na água. Ele rapidamente se levantou e tentou ajudar a loira que "acidentalmente" o fez cair sobre ela, ambos ficando em uma posição nada elegante.  
— Potter? - uma voz feminina chamara. Carly prendeu a respiração vendo Robbie ali parada e logo em seguida Loren se juntando a ela.  
— Nossa, Jay. - Loren olhava ambos parados ali. Carly sentada no chão com a água até o umbigo e James por cima dela, com os dois braços a cercando. - Está atacando inocentes agora? - Carly revirou os olhos e comprimiu os lábios. Não demorara muito para que lágrimas saíssem e embaçassem sua visão.  
— Sai de cima dela, Potter! - Robbie gritou - Está fazendo a coitada chorar. - James olhava surpreso a garota ali, chorando como uma criança. Logo uma plateia os assistiam, alguns até gritavam coisas feias o chamando de monstro. Ele sentiu uma mão puxando seu ombro o tirando de cima de Carly.  
— O-obrigada. - murmurou Carly entre soluços. Robbie estendeu a mão e a garota aceitou, se levantando e indo para "terra firme". O moreno olhava a cena chocado, não movia sequer um músculo de tão perplexos.  
— Não é não, Potter. - Robbie disse ríspida tirando Carly de lá.  
— Estou decepcionada com você, irmão. - Loren disse como uma mãe dizia para o filho que não se deve comer a sobremesa antes da janta e seguiu as duas. James acordou de seu devaneio tarde demais, pois as três já havia saído dali. Ele se levantou e foi procurar pelos amigos, o mais rápido possível, acompanhado de cochichos e olhares feios. Ele correu até o campo e, lá estavam, sentados exatamente no meio do gramado.  
— GENTE! - gritou correndo em direção ao grupo.  
— James? O que aconteceu com você? - Danny perguntou olhando o amigo ensopado.  
— Eu... Eu... - ele tentava explicar mas não sabia como. - AH! - exclamou se sentando na roda.  
— Espera... - Joey começou - isso tem alguma coisa a ver com...  
— A Carly? Sim. - afirmou bufando.  
— Eu ia dizer "você ter esquecido a capa de invisibilidade na biblioteca", mas pelo visto, você nem deu falta. - Thomas exclamou.  
— Não, nad... - ele parou - Na biblioteca?  
— Sim, James.  
— Prateleiras cheias de livros, lareira, uma velha chata fazendo 'SHHHHH'? - perguntou confuso.  
— É, James. Isso é uma biblioteca.  
— Eu não faço isso. - James concluiu.  
— Faz o quê? - Thomas ergueu uma sobrancelha.  
— Vou nesse muquifo que você frequenta. Tem cheiro de gente velha. Você tem cheiro de gente velha. - James cutucou o loiro.  
— Então como eu achei isso lá ontem à noite? - Thomas perguntou irritado, jogando um embrulho no colo do amigo.  
— Não faço ideia. - ele deu de ombros.  
— Espera... Se você não vai na biblioteca, como a capa foi parar lá? - Ramon perguntou.  
— Eu não faço... LOREN! - Jay exclamou, lembrando da irmã.  
— Tá, e o que a Loren ia fazer com a sua capa, James? - Danny disse curioso.  
— Me pegou. - o moreno levantou as mãos. Eles passaram mais algumas horas assim, conversando até perceberem que já era hora do almoço e logo depois teria treino da Corvinal no campo.

Cerca de quatro meses haviam se passado. As pequenas provocações continuavam: Loren começara a namorar o capitão da Grifinória (maior inimigo de Danny), Midori provocava James na presença de Wally, Rock puxava Joey para um canto diferente todos os dias, Carly fingia medo toda vez que passava perto de James, Dorothy continuava pedindo pra se encontrar com Thomas, e Robbie perseguia secretamente Ramon, o fazendo acreditar que estava sendo assombrado. Já era noite e as garotas haviam se reunido na Sala Precisa para conversar sobre os próximos passos. Midori e Loren preparavam chocolate quente e biscoitos num canto, Carly ria das transformações de Rock imitando os professores. Robbie e Dorothy conversavam, animadamente sobre algum jogo de Quadribol épico. Midori e Loren terminaram e levaram o lanche pra uma mesinha no centro da sala.  
— Muito bem, garotas. Vamos começar. - Loren iniciou. As seis sentaram-se em volta da mesinha em pufes. - Carly, você foi incrível hoje. - Loren riu. - Quase acreditei que o choro era real.  
— Obrigada, mas, por algum motivo, eu tinha certeza que o James iria gritar comigo  
— Eu conheço meu irmão. - a ruiva riu. - Torná-lo inamorável é a melhor forma de começar isso e, faz praticamente quatro meses que as garotas fogem dele. Agora... - ela enfiou um biscoito na boca - Não podemos perder o foco. - disse ao terminar de comê-lo. - Amanhã, Robbie, eu quero que você se encontre comigo, com a Midori, a Carly, a Rock e a Dorothy no banheiro feminino do quarto andar bem cedo. Você não pôde vir na última reunião então não deu pra te avisar antes.  
— Pra quê? - perguntou bebericando seu chocolate quente.  
— Diga-se que vamos ter um dia cheio de revelações. - Loren riu. - Não vejo motivos pra Hogwarts não ver que já não temos desavenças... Não temos nada a perder, certo?  
— Concordo. Essa história de termos que nos encontrar escondidas tarde da noite já ta cansando. - Midori riu.  
— Espera, mas eles vão desconfiar... - Rock começou.  
— Não exatamente. - Midori interrompeu.  
— É o único jeito de continuarmos com o plano sem corrermos a risco de pegarem a gente. Se eles souberem que estamos juntas, ficarão sem reação e, assim, estarão vulneráveis o suficiente pro nosso próximo passo: B.A.I.L.E - Banda Arrasada Inteiramente Ligada a Explosão.  
— Explosão? - Dorothy riu.  
— Vai entender mais tarde. - Loren concluiu. Elas terminaram e limparam a sala. Foram para seus respectivos dormitórios, ansiosas pela manhã que estava por vir.

Enquanto isso, no dormitório masculino da Sonserina. James, Thomas, Joey e Daniel discutiam.

— JAMES, VOCÊ DEVIA VIRAR HOMEM E FAZER ALGUMA COISA! - Daniel gritava.

— EU? - respondeu surpreso - E QUE TAL O NOSSO BOM E VELHO THOMAS AQUI? O SENHOR EU-VOU-EU-NÃO-VOU!

— PELO MENOS ELE CHEGA A CONVERSAR COM A GAROTA, AO CONTRÁRIO DO "BONZÃO" ALI - Thomas apontava Joey saindo do chuveiro - É TRATADO IGUAL UMA PUTINHA QUE VAI QUANDO A MALDITA LUPIN QUER. E POR QUÊ VOCÊ TOMA TANTO BANHO? - Thomas gritou irritado, jogando um travesseiro em Joey.

— Vocês ainda estão nisso? - Joey respirou fundo, se controlando. - Honestamente, Thomas, você não acha que deveria acabar com isso de uma vez? Todo santo dia ela diz que quer te ver pessoalmente, conhecer você. O que há de errado nisso? - Concluiu e Thomas sentou na cama, emburrado. James riu. - Você, James, devia para de descontar sua frustração nos outros. Só porque todos em Hogwarts te acham um pervertido e você não tem coragem de ir limpar esse assunto com a Malfoy, não significa que tem que cutucar os problemas dos outros. - James fechou a cara. - E Danny, todo mundo sabe que você gosta da irmã do James. Ela sabe que você gosta dela, o namorado dela sabe, até a McGonnagal sabe, então, ou você luta por ela ou admite que perdeu a chance quando teve. - Danny se jogou na cama com a sobrancelha erguida.

— E você, gostosão? - disse irônico - Quando que vai sentar a bunda no chão e fazer greve de Rock até ela começar a parar de te tratar como uma putinha?

— Diferente de você, Danny, eu não sou uma mocinha que precisa sentar e discutir a relação. - ele deu de ombros - Pouco me importa se ela quer conversar ou não. Ela está comigo. Ponto final. - concluiu. Os três riram. - Que foi? - perguntou se vestindo.

— Você não pararia nem se quisesse, Joe, meu caro. - James comentou - A garota colocou uma coleira em você e você já foi até adestrado.

— Pois fique sabendo, que eu paro a hora que eu quero. - disse vestindo uma calça moletom azul escura e indo pra cama.


	15. Revelando a união

. :large

Era sábado de manhã e o sol começava a nascer. As garotas estavam reunidas no banheiro. Após verificar todas as cabines, Loren trancou a porta do banheiro com um feitiço. Midori sorria de orelha a orelha, segurando uma grande maleta de metal.  
— Midori, trouxe? - a ruiva perguntou. A asiática afirmou com a cabeça.  
— Está tudo aqui... Dois anos colecionando e não estou nem na metade. - ela parecia meio satisfeita meio frustrada, colocou a maleta sobre a pia e a abriu, revelando montes de potinhos coloridos, diversas maquiagens, batons, rímeis, de todas as cores. As outras cinco se reuniram em volta do objeto, boquiabertas.  
— Mas já estamos perdendo tempo, por isso... - Loren foi interrompida por uma leve batucada na porta. Ela sorriu. - Eu trouxe a melhor ajuda possível. - ela desfez o feitiço, abrindo a porta e revelando uma loira e uma morena, ambas sorridentes e com bolsas.  
— Oi meninas. - a loira disse entrando e colocando sua bolsa do lado da maleta.  
— Senhoras sem senhores, nossa estilista do dia: Marilyn Meadows. - Loren apresentou apontando a amiga que dera uma piscadela para a ruiva.  
— Você não é a... - Carly a olhou de cima a baixo.  
— Sim, filha da famosa diva linda e maravilhosa, Dorcas Meadows. Atriz, modelo, designer e... - a ruiva listava.  
— Mãe de quatro filhos e uma filha. - Marilyn riu. A morena colocou a enorme bolsa ao lado da outra, fechando a porta atrás de si.  
— Meninas, essa é a incrível repórter investigativa de Hogwarts. Ela, que escreve a coluna mais comentada em toda a escola e comanda todo o grupo jornalístico, vai ser nossa cabeleireira hoje, Jeannie McKinnon. - a morena riu e fez uma leve reverência.  
— McKinnon? Jeannie McKinnon? - Dorothy animou-se. - Nunca tive a chance de te dizer isso, mas a sua reportagem sobre a importância da adaptação dos livros antigos para a linguagem atual, eu não tenho nem palavras! - Os olhos de ambas brilharam e ambas começaram a falar sobre livros e reportagens, ignorando todo o resto.  
— Ok, ok. O papo tá bom, seja lá do que vocês estejam falando, mas temos que agir. - Robbie interrompeu - A missão de hoje não pode falhar. Loren?  
— Sim, está certo. A missão de hoje se chama D.I.V.A - Deusas Inspiradoras Vaidosas e Aniquiladoras . - Loren ficou séria - Midori, Jeannie, Mary... Podem começar.

Danny, James, Ramon, Joey, Wallace e Thomas estavam, como faziam nos últimos meses, comendo na mesa da Grifinória. Riam. A briga da noite anterior parecia nem ter existido, afinal, assim são os rapazes: se acabou em comida, acabou a discussão.  
— James, você precisava ver! - Wallace contava, animado - Ramon voou o campo em um piscar de olhos e pegou a maldita bola! A DEZ METROS DO GOL! - ele se levantou e James riu.  
— Espero que você seja bom mesmo, Ramon. Vocês vão precisar de toda a ajuda possível se quiserem ter a chance de nos vencer semana que vem! - ele brincara recebendo um pedaço de pão na cara.  
— James vocês não ganham faz dois jogos, Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa. Acha mesmo que... - um silêncio em todo o Salão. Wallace olhou em volta e seguiu o olhar dos demais. - Eu não...  
— ...acredito. - Joey completou. Lá estava o maior impossível em frente a seus olhos, algo que eles jamais imaginavam acontecer.  
— Isso não pode tá acontecendo. - Thomas parecia assustado.  
Seis figuras femininas que eles conheciam bem entravam juntas, rindo e simplesmente caminhando até a mesa da Sonserina, onde todas as seis se sentaram juntas. Estavam diferentes. Juntas e mais arrumadas que o normal. Carly vestia um short jeans, cintura média com uma regata preta e alguns colares douradas, na maquiagem, nada muito escandaloso, apenas tons nudes ( . /794725050ec66a830191828525720bad/tumblr_o4gyhafjcI1tlrqi3o4_ ); Rock acabou aceitando as ideias de Jeannie e Marilyn, vestindo uma blusa curta com mangas cinza, uma saia fluída preta de cintura alta e finalizou com uma make coral ( . /i/pix/2014/08/28/article-2736889-20E20AB900000578-834_ ); Loren usava um cropped listrado branco e vermelho, calça jeans skinny, tênis branco e deixou a make leve, usando um boné velho de James como acessório ( . ); Dorothy resolveu confiar em Jeannie, que a vestiu com uma regata cinza, que mostrava a orda de um sutiã de renda preto, amarrada onde começava uma saia rodada com listras finas horizontais em preto e branco, uma bolsa de franja e um colar de coração dourado como acessório, um salto nude e a maquiagem leve, com apenas um batom pêssego e bastante rímel ( /wp-content/uploads/2015/10/dove-cameron-out-in-beverly-hills-october-2015_ ); Robbie lutou até o fim, mas perdeu e acabou aceitando usar uma saia preta com a borda branca, uma camisa branca por dentro da saia, sapatos marrom baixos, o cabelo parcialmente presos e uma maquiagem leve com um batom nude ( . ), Midori se arrumou rapidamente por último, um cropped estampado com um short jeans de cintura alta, combinados com uma anabela e uma maquiagem claramente bem feita, nada exagerado, porém chamativo o suficiente pra combinar com a roupa simples ( . /2ebcc9c46dda4702e2f5e99fde3c62e1/tumblr_n9eowiRW601ss09k4o1_ ).  
— Minha irmã, ela... - James balbuciava. - Ela deveria...  
— Gente, gente, gente! - Joey chamou a atenção para si. - Vocês não percebem? - um silêncio seguiu a sua pergunta - Ramon, você é o inteligente. Me responda: Por quê, da noite pro dia, um bando de garotas que conhecemos há anos e que se odeiam passaram a ser amigas, andar juntas, essas coisas?  
— Essa também é nova pra mim, mas eu posso perguntar pra Nora. - o moreno sugeriu.  
— Não precisa. - ele negou com a cabeça, olhando as garotas e passando a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso - Elas estão armando pra gente! As cartas, o choro, toda aquela encenação! Merlin... A Rachel. - ele olhou a garota rindo e brincando com a comida.  
— Não, cara. Não é possível. - Wallace largara o pedaço de pão que passava sabe-se lá o que era aquela gororoba verde.  
— Merda... - James percebeu. Tudo fazia sentido. Todo aquele teatro... - Merda! - socou a mesa com força, fazendo muitos olharem curiosos, elas também.  
— Vamos sair daqui. - Danny se levantou saindo do Salão, seguido por Thomas, Joey, Wallace, Ramon e James.

Três dias já haviam se passado desde a chocante revelação. James ainda se sentia estúpido por não ter reparado antes, Wallace mal acreditava na pessoa que Midori havia se tornado, Thomas estava desiludido e não chegava nem perto da maldita biblioteca, Joey estava um pouco deprimido, mudava seu caminho assim que via Rock, Ramon estava apenas confuso (ainda não sabia que era Robbie quem o perseguia e lhe tirava o sono) e Danny se encontrava num grande dilema, tentando descobrir se Loren estava com Coddie McFallen, seu arquirrival, porque gostava do garoto ou para irritá-lo. O sinal batera e os alunos da Sonserina e Grifinória se direcionaram para a aula de Poções. Rock estava concentrada cortando os ingredientes e os medindo, sozinha. Já que Loren dormira demais. Surpreendeu-se com um certo moreno sentando ao seu lado.  
— Então, como estão as coisas no lado negro da força? - Ramon perguntou enquanto jogava um líquido púrpura no caldeirão.  
— Vocês são o lado negro. - ela riu jogando um besouro esmagado no caldeirão, sem ao menos olhar o amigo.  
— Estou começando a achar que você pensa mesmo isso. - ele afirmou jogando dois besouros inteiros e os vendo derreter rapidamente.

— Sabe, Ramon, você deveria nos ajudar ou ficar fora do caminho. - ela cortou um casco de hipogrifo no meio.  
— Rock, você sabe que eles são meus amigos, eu não quero me meter nesse assunto. - ele jogou mais dois vidros de líquidos rosa e marrom, respectivamente.  
— Isso não faz o menor sentido. Você já é parte desse assunto.  
— Como? - ele ergueu a sobrancelha a encarando.  
— O nosso namoro falso, você perseguir a Robbie três dias seguidos até ela ver você, sabe? Coisas assim. - ela o encarou de volta.  
— Isso não é justo. Você sabe que eu só estava tentando ajudar.  
— Ramon, fantasmas não perseguem ninguém aqui em Hogwarts. - ela hesitou - Bem, só o Pirraça. Mas ele persegue todo mundo. - Concluiu voltando a sua atenção a poção que estava vermelho sangue e borbulhando.  
— Você não está entendendo, Rock... - ele abaixou o tom de voz - Eu estou sendo assombrado. - completou.  
— Isso é ridículo e um absurdo. O Pirraça só assombra o quinto andar agora. Você é da Grifinória, fica lá no sétimo andar. O Pirraça não vai lá há anos. Tenho certeza.  
— E como você sabe disso? - ele perguntou jogando um pó dourado no caldeirão.  
— Porque eu uso o banheiro dos monitores toda semana e eu sempre tenho que me esconder do Pirraça. - ela olhou a poção, confusa. - Isso era pra ser verde.  
— Ora, então tem um novo poltergeist na escola. - ele cruzou os braços.  
— Honestamente, Ramon, você ficou com a fase mais fácil. - ela misturava o líquido que agora esa rosa-choque.  
— Como assim a fase mais fácil?  
— Você não devia estar na sua aula, com a sua turma, do seu ano? - retrucou.  
— Está bem, então. Eu descubro sozinho. - ele bagunçou o cabelo da garota e saiu andando pela sala até a saída. Afinal, Slughorn havia se retirado da sala por algum motivo relacionado ao estoque de poções particular dele, então Ramon não teve problema algum em entrar e sair da sala. Robbie se aproximou da amiga.  
— Rock? - chamou, a metamorfomaga a olhou rapidamente, ainda concentrada na poção.  
— Fala.  
— O que ele... queria? - Robbie perguntou cutucando uma lesma presa em uma bacia de metal.  
— Relaxa. Ele não sabe que foi você. - ela riu mas logo fechou a cara percebendo que a poção não estava funcionando - Mas, o quê...?  
— Que bom, então. - ela comentou - Ele disse mais alguma coisa?  
— Tipo o quê? - Rock tentavar salvar a maldita poção.  
— Ah, não sei... - a ruiva deu de ombros.  
— Roberta Weasley - ela se virou para a garota, apoiando o braço na mesa - Você gosta do Ramon? - ele perguntou sorrindo. Robbie quase derrubou a pobre lesma com a pergunta.  
— O quê? Não! - respondeu rapidamente. - Eu só... Só queria saber se ele suspeitava da missão, sei lá. Vai que... né... - ela desviara o olhar.  
— Não acredito em você. - a morena concluiu voltando sua atenção à poção. - É tão óbvio... - murmurou.  
— Como assim? - a ruiva ergueu uma sobrancelha.  
— Olha - ela voltou sua atenção para a amiga. - Pensa bem. Você foi perseguida por um cara, depois descobriu, ele começou a namorar comigo e parou de te seguir, você achou que estávamos namorando de verdade até eu ir falar com você sobre o Joey. Desde então, a Loren te deu a ideia de pregar uma peça nele o fazendo acreditar que estava sendo assombrado. O que leva muito tempo e dá muito trabalho, considerando que você precisa seguir ele por aí sem ser vista. Você provavelmente já sabe mais sobre ele do que eu. - ela listava - Sem falar que eu não imaginaria nunca que você ficaria tão incomodada com um cara curioso já que vocês se gostam e o orgulho de vocês é tão grande que não caberiam num armário de vassoura sem explodir. Agora... - ela respirou fundo. Robbie já estava da mesma cor que seus cabelos. - Eu te conheço o suficiente para saber que você tem coragem o suficiente pra dizer que tá afim de um cara, então por que você não para de assombrar o coitado do menino e fala pra ele?  
— Isso não é...  
— Verdade? - interrompeu. - Robbie, de todas nós, você é a que menos teve motivo pra fazer parte dessa missão. Você sabe disso. Precisa admitir que só tá nessa por ele, não por você. - ela misturou a poção, que começara a ficar azul.  
— Rock você não precisa descontar em mim. - respondeu segurando pra não gritar.  
— Descontar o quê?  
— Tudo. - ela respirou fundo, voltando ao normal - Você e o Joey, essa história. Eu posso até ser a única que não tem motivos, mas você é a única que não quer fazer mais isso.  
— Não, Robbie. Não importa se eu quero ou não. - Rock abaixou a cabeça segurando com todas as forças a vontade de chorar ali mesmo - Ele não liga. Não liga pra mim ou pro que eu faço. Eu sou um objeto. Só mais alguém pra ele manipular. Mas agora é a minha vez de fazer isso, de provar pra ele que eu nunca fui mais uma. - ela fechara o punho. - Agora é ele quem é o objeto. Ele que está nas minhas mãos. Eu finalmente estou um passo na frente. Eu chamo ele quando quero e vou embora quando quero. Eu controlo tudo agora.  
— Rock... - Robbie a abraçou. A morena começou a chorar. - Tá tudo bem. Calma. - ela passara a mão pelos cabelos da amiga - Rock?  
— Oi? - ela disse com a voz um pouco embriagada pelo choro.  
— Sua poção... - ela olhara o caldeirão. Rock cutucou o conteúdo com uma colher.  
— Ficou... Sólido. - as duas riram. O sinal do fim do horário havia batido. Era a última aula então Robbie e Rock voltaram pro dormitório para descansarem um pouco.


	16. One love, two mouths

Midori sentara no parapeito da janela do salão comunal, engraçado como sempre acabara lá. De certa forma aquele lugar trazia algum tipo de conforto e clareza que a faziam lembrar-se da noite em que tudo mudou, ela mudou. 'Deus, como eu era patética!' Suspirou profundamente 'Então porque ainda penso nele? Mesmo depois de todo esse tempo?'. Só conseguia pensar em momentos que passara com ele antes e até mesmo dele agora, de quando ela voltou e estava tão nervosa por ver ele ali que não conseguiu nem mesmo comer, de quando ele estava naquele baile estúpido com Elise McBird grudada em seu pescoço e ela estava sentada sozinha esperando Dorothy voltar com as bebidas, ele a viu lá, sozinha e patética novamente. E como odiava quando ele a via assim, vulnerável. A verdade é que, no fundo, o orgulho era uma das grandes barreiras que a impedia de gritar com ele e perguntar por que ele não lutara por ela, por que ele a deixou ir e por que não a abraçou no momento em que a viu entrando no Salão.

\- Oi. – ela sentiu todos os pelos de seu corpo arrepiar ao ouvir a voz dele, se virou rapidamente, observando Wallace do outro lado da sala.

\- Oi. – respondeu depois de algum tempo, limpando o rosto molhado com lágrimas.

\- Então, eu... – ele continuou imóvel. – A Rock pediu pra você descer e encontrar com ela.

\- Por quê você...?

\- Eu já estava subindo quando trombei com ela, relaxa.

\- Ah, tudo bem. Obrigada. – agradeceu, se levantando.

\- Você está bem? – perguntou ao reparar em seus olhos vermelhos.

\- Sim, eu só... to com alergia dessas cortinas velhas. – forçou um riso olhando as cortinas.

\- Tem certeza? Por que eu te...

\- Conhece? – interrompeu. – Não. – respondeu seca.

\- Olha Midori, realmente, você está diferente, mas no fundo eu sei que você ainda é a mesma menina, a mesma garota que...

\- Era idiota, estúpida? Ingênua e inocente! – riu, com lágrimas voltando a brotar no canto de seus olhos – A mesma ótaria que te seguia igual um cachorrinho pela escola. – foi se aproximando dele a cada palavra - A pobre coitada devota somente a você, obediente porque se ela falasse alguma coisa vocês brigavam e no final era ela que corria atrás, que tinha que pedir desculpas, mesmo sabendo que não era ela quem estava errada? É essa a garota que você conhece, não é, Wallace? – ele estremeceu ao ouvi-la dizer seu nome. Ele queria dizer tanta coisa naquele momento, abraçá-la e contar que se sentiu vazio e perdido quando percebeu que ela havia ido embora sem mais nem menos. Ele só queria que ela soubesse que não passou um dia sequer sem pensar nela e no quanto se arrependia de não saber a sorte que tinha em tê-la até ver ela indo embora. Ela o olhava como se esperasse que ele dissesse alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. – Adeus, Weasley. – concluiu após perceber que o garoto não parecia ter algo a dizer e foi embora, passando pelo quadro.

Já era tarde da noite e Robbie acabara de sair da sua detenção por ter azarado Kate Rosefield na aula de feitiço. Rira ao lembrar da garota vomitando lesmas na sala inteira.

\- Rindo sozinha, Weasley? – ela congelou por um segundo ao ouvir uma voz sussurrar em seu ouvido, virando rapidamente para ver o rosto dele, mesmo já sabendo quem era.

\- Me perseguindo, Woods? – respondeu, com o rosto sério.

\- Quem, eu? – perguntou, sarcástico. – E se eu estivesse? – ergueu a sobrancelha. Robbie não conseguiu esconder um leve sorriso no canto dos lábios e Ramon não pôde deixar de reparar, ela virou as costas e continuou andando, mas ele a alcançou e andava ao seu lado. – Então ela sabe sorrir.

\- O que você quer, Ramon? – ela perguntou sem olhá-lo.

\- Não acreditaria se eu dissesse. – disse, rindo. Robbie o olhou, confusa.

\- Bom, você não está me importunando de graça... – Robbie o ignorou.

\- Eu estou te protegendo. – ele respondeu, ela franziu a testa.

\- Protegendo do quê?

\- Hogwarts pode ser muito perigosa, sabia? – ele disse sério, olhando em volta. Robbie riu. – É sério. – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Tá, eu sei me cuidar sozinha, Woods. – disse parando de rir.

\- Mas e se... – ele a puxou pelo braço e a colocou contra a parede. – alguém te prendesse assim? – Robbie surpreendeu-se, seu rosto tão perto do dele, ela podia sentir o leve perfume adocicado que ele usava tomando conta de si. Merlin, que garoto cheiroso! Ela tentava não olhar em seus olhos, mas era praticamente impossível não se prender pela mistura de verde e azul a encarando. Ramon parou de rir e ficou sério, a olhando. Não lembrava o quão lida ela era. Rosto fino, olhos cor-de-mel, lábios rosados e cheios. Não pensou duas vezes, a beijou. Robbie ficou completamente sem reação, sentiu um choque percorrer cada centímetro de seu corpo. Ele então foi se distanciando lentamente, e voltou a encara-la. Robbie estava da cor de seus cabelos e não conseguia pronunciar uma palavra sequer. Ele sorriu. – O que você faria? – Robbie recuperou os sentidos e sorriu, o puxando de volta, deixando o moreno surpreso, mas logo depois aprofundando mais a intensidade do beijo.

Loren estava deitada em sua cama no dormitório da Sonserina, pensando em como terminar com Martin. Olhou de lado para a cama vazia de Rock. 'Deve estar com Joey' pensou, logo voltou sua atenção para o teto, procurando uma solução para seu problema. Não deveria ser tão difícil, ela sequer gostava dele de verdade. Ele não era uma má pessoa, nem nada, só era simplesmente superficial. Ela não via nada demais nele, fora que eles mal conversavam. É injusto fazê-lo passar por isso sem que ele sequer saiba no que está envolvido.

\- Droga! – sussurrou para si mesma. 'Amanhã mesmo acabo com isso' pensou. Ela já não sabia o que estava fazendo, Danny ainda não parecia mostrar o mínimo sinal de que se importa com o que ela faz ou deixa de fazer. Será que ela deveria desistir dessa bobagem? Seus pensamentos foram interrompido quando o barulho da porta se abrindo a chamou atenção. – Robbie? – viu o vulto ruivo passando em sua frente.

\- Sim? – perguntou a garota com a voz animada. Loren estranhou.

\- Você tá legal? – disse sentando-se na cama, de frente paras Robbie que fazia o mesmo na cama ao lado.

\- Sim... – respondeu sorrindo.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Loren perguntou animada, pelo menos alguém parecia feliz no meio daquele caos todo.

\- Sim... – Robbie respondeu no mesmo tom.

\- Fala logo! – Loren pediu jogando um travesseiro na amiga.

\- Ramon e eu nos beijamos! – declarou. Loren apagou o sorriso no mesmo segundo.

\- Vocês fizeram o quê? – Robbie percebeu a alteração da garota.

\- O que foi? A gente se beijou, Loren. Conversamos um pouco e acontece que a gente se gosta. – Robbie respondeu séria.

\- Não to acreditando nisso! Se gostam? – perguntou indignada – Mesmo depois de tudo que tivemos que fazer você me diz que vocês se beijaram e agora simplesmente se gostam? Depois de toda aquela história de pervertido e perseguidor, você tem a coragem de chegar aqui e dizer que estão juntos?

\- Opa, opa, opa, Loren! – Robbie interrompeu – Não vem, não! Não to acreditando que você tá me dizendo uma coisa dessas! Achei que fosse ficar feliz por mim.

\- Feliz por que? Por que você virou as costas para o grupo por causa desse saí?

\- Eu não virei as costas pra ninguém. Você está exagerando completamente. O que deu em você?

\- Isso é tão... – Loren prendeu o ar por um segundo tentando se acalmar. – Quer saber? Eu não to com vontade de perder meu tempo com você agora. Boa noite, Weasley.

\- "Boa noite, Weasley"? – continuou – Pirou, Loren? Você não tá fazendo isso. – Robbie disse indignada. Mas a garota já havia deitado e virado as costas. Robbie entrou no banheiro, irritada e foi tomar seu banho para relaxar.


	17. Uma espiã na arquibancada

Midori sacudira a cabeça, tentando espantar Wallace no Salão Comunal de sua mente. Desceu as escadas procurando Rock, sem sucesso. Decidiu voltar para o dormitório pra dormir e tentar esquecer aquilo tudo por algumas poucas horas de sono. Se virou para a escada mas ouviu alguém a chamando no final do corredor.  
— Vem aqui! - Rock sussurrou quando a amiga finalmente a avistou atrás de uma estátua qualquer de javali. Midori olhou em volta e correu em direção à morena.  
— Tava te procurando. Aliás, muito obrigada por mandar o WALLACE me chamar, Rachel. - disse irritada. Rock sacudiu a cabeça, ignorando o amargo som do seu nome.  
— Caso de emergência, não tinha mais ninguém por perto e ninguém me passou a senha do quadro.  
— Tá, o que foi?  
— É complicado. - puxou a oriental pela mão, virando à direita e entrando num armário de vassouras - Aqui ninguém vai ouvir.  
— Rock, são quase meia-noite, não tinha ninguém para ouvir. - ela revirou os olhos, mas a metamorfomaga a ignorou.  
— Primeiro eu só queria deixar bem claro que eu não tinha intenção alguma de ouvir conversa dos outros.  
— Claro. - Midori concordou rindo.  
— Segundo, não fala nada até eu terminar de contar, ok? - ela pediu e a garota confirmou com a cabeça. - Tá. Lá vai. Eu estava super inocentemente em baixo da arquibancada. - Midori ergueu uma sobrancelha mas decidiu não interromper - E coincidentemente o Joey tava lá conversando com o Daniel depois deles treinarem iguais loucos, suados e sem camisa, já que o jogo pela taça é daqui a duas semanas e... Enfim. - ela respirou fundo se concentrando - Eles foram descansar na arquibanda onde eu estava escondida, por pura coincidência e tal. - Midori revirou os olhos - E eles começaram a falar sobre o jogo, times, o campeonato, blábláblá, até que assunto chegou no nosso ilustríssimo grupo de pessoas...

[...] - E as coisas com a Rock? - Daniel perguntou alongando os braços para cima e esticando o corpo.  
— Como assim, "e as coisas com a Rock"?  
— Ah, você sabe. Aquele clima "vocês se amam, vocês se odeiam" entre vocês dois. Nunca sei quando vocês estão brigando ou se pegando. - o loiro riu de lado. Joey parecia pensar um pouco.  
— Ah, eu sei lá. Quando a gente tá junto, só nós dois, é legal... Ela ri, a gente conversa, mas quando as coisas começam a ficar mais sérias, ela diz que precisa ir embora ou alguma coisa assim. Eu fico lá, né. Sem entender, porque na frente dos outros ela parece outra pessoa, não fala comigo, nem me olha na cara. - disse meio frustrado. Daniel riu. - Que foi?  
— Nada, velho. Só parece exatamente o que você fazia com ela.  
— O quê? Eu não... Eu nunca fiz isso com ela, tá?  
— Joey, pensa. Eu sou seu melhor amigo, te conheço desde sempre, cara. Sei cada garota que você já pegou nessa vida e a Rock era a única que te deixava sem graça quando tava perto da gente. Por isso você nem olhava para ela e ficava dando em cima da Rosefield, dava até dó da cara que ela fazia. - Joey parecia chocado.  
— Então eu...  
— Aham.  
— É por isso que ela...  
— É provável.  
— Então eu devia... - ela começou, Danny o olhava esperando-o completar a frase - Danny, eu devia fazer o quê? Parar com isso, continuar com isso. Falar com ela, deixar tudo como está.  
— Eu não sei. Se fosse comigo, você que ia acabar sabendo o que eu devia fazer. - ele riu, escorando as costas num dos degraus da arquibancada. Joey respirou fundo.  
— Eu não faço ideia, cara. Então não vou fazer nada por enquanto... Esperar ela fazer alguma coisa ou falar alguma coisa e aí eu tento falar sobre isso. É melhor do que brigar como a gente acaba fazendo. - Daniel concordou e os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Rock já estava começando a ficar entediada quando o loiro se remexeu um pouco, meio inquieto.  
— Você acha que a Loren e esse Martin estão sérios? - perguntou, finalmente. Rock ficou atenta.  
— Sei lá, velho. Acho que talvez... - Joey pensou um pouco - Eles tão juntos desde o baile, né?  
— Aham.  
— Se ele não assumiu nada ainda, vai saber, né? A gente devia perguntar para o Jay.  
— Nossa, é mesmo! - Daniel deu um tapa na própria testa - O James! Vamos.  
— Ah, cara. Deixa o coitado dormir... - Joey tentou protestar, mas já era tarde demais, Daniel Ja estava descendo as escadas. Ele seguiu o amigo contragosto e Rock anotava mentalmente cada detalhe.

— ... Eeeeee aí eu vim te procurar e você já sabe o resto. - ela terminou de contar respirando fundo, recuperando o ar.  
— Uau... - Midori ficou sem palavras.  
— É, eu sei. E o que a gente faz?  
— Vamos esperar pra ver como esses dois vão reagir amanhã. Afinal, não tem como a gente saber o que eles tão falando naquele dormitório. Nem se é uma boa ideia contar pra Loren agora. - ele pensava.  
— Mas o que eu faço? Não vou conseguir esconder isso dela por muito tempo!  
— Calma. Olha, eu vou pensar em alguma coisa e amanhã eu te conto. Até lá, nem um pio pra nenhuma das meninas, ok? - Midori sugeriu e Rock fechou a cara.  
— Tá bom.


	18. As coisas sempre podem piorar

Loren levantou um pouco mais cedo que o normal. Na verdade, ela sequer dormira. Passou a noite pensando, ponderando, decidindo o que fazer. Sabia que o modo como havia falado com Robbie na noite passado fora um pouco duro, mas a verdade é que ela odiava o fato de ser tão simples pra amiga e tão complicado pra ela mesma. Quer dizer, se o Daniel quisesse alguma coisa ele faria alguma coisa, certo? Qualquer coisa. Queria ele ser prensada numa parede qualquer do corredor e não aguentar o gelo percorrendo por sua espinha ao simples toque do garoto. Mas nem isso ele faria. Nem perto ele chega. Era isso, o plano estava falhando. Era hora de jogar a toalha. Ela bufou se olhando no espelho. Os longos cabelos ruivos como fogo ondulados, caindo sobre seus ombros, a pele clara com algumas sardas espalhadas pelo nariz e bochecha, os olhos castanhos carregando marcas claras de que passara a noite em claro. Ela riu. "Arrumou" o rosto, escovou o dente e foi trocar de roupa. Era sábado, graças a Merlin. Ela iria terminar com o pobre garoto assim que o visse, logo no café da manhã. Colocou um jeans skinny escuro e uma camiseta branca larga qualquer. Decidiu deixar os cabelos soltos e calçou um tênis também branco. Percebera Rock acordara e antes que pudesse sequer dar bom dia, a garota correu pro banheiro e fechou a porta. "Estranho" pensou "Aconteceu alguma coisa... Ela chegou tarde ontem..." lembrou, mas antes que pudesse pensar algo além disso, viu Robbie se remexer na cama. A culpa a atingiu. "Eu resolvo com ela mais tarde" pensou, saindo do dormitório e caminhando tranquilamente pro Salão Comunal. Estava tão distraída e perdida em seus pensamentos que nem reparou que alguém a chamava.  
— LOREN POTTER! - Carly gritou alcançando a garota e a puxando pelo ombro. A ruiva a olhou assustada. - Eu tô te chamando faz uma década!  
— Ah, desculpa... O que você...  
— A Midori e o Wallace estão discutindo no Salão Comunal. É melhor você vir rápido! - ela puxava a amiga pelo braço e as duas foram correndo em direção ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Chegando lá, antes mesmo de passar pelo quadro, Loren conseguia ouvir os gritos.  
— ... VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU SOU O QUÊ, IDIOTA? SEU MENTIROSO DE MERDA! - a oriental gritava jogando uma almofada em Wallace que tentava desviar dos objetos aleatórios jogados pela garota.  
— SE ACALMA, MIDORI! - ele gritava de volta. Midori de repente ficava quase roxa de raiva.  
— NÃO MANDA EU ME ACALMAR NÃO, IMBECIL! - ela tentou correr pra atacar o garoto, mas Loren entrou correndo no Salão na mesma hora e segurou a garota, fazendo com que as duas caíssem no enorme sofá vermelho. - LOREN, NÃO ME SEGURA QUE EU VOU MATAR ESSE PALHAÇO!  
— MIDORI PÁRA! - ela pediu entrelaçando as pernas na cintura da garota e segurando seus braços enquanto ela tentava levantar de qualquer forma. Dorothy estava quieta no canto, segurando um pedaço de pergaminho e boquiaberta. Parecia bem chocada. Carly correu pra garota e a sacudiu.  
— Dorothy, larga isso e vem ajudar! - ela puxou a amiga, a acordando de seu leve transe e as duas foram correndo até as duas garotas praticamente lutando no sofá e pulando sobre a oriental antes que ela conseguisse se soltar.  
— WEASLEY, VAZA! - Dorothy gritou e Ramon puxou Wallace pra fora da sala.  
— VOLTA AQUI, SEU PUTO! EU JURO QUE EU...  
— MIDORI, CALA A BOCA! - Dorothy gritou no meio da confusão. Wallace já havia deixado a sala e todos ficarão quietos, até mesmo os desocupados que observavam a cena surpresos pararam os cochichos. As quatro ficaram lá paradas, Loren deitada no sofá segurando Midori pelas costas, Dorothy em cima de Midori e Carly por cima de Dorothy, segurando o braço direito da oriental. - Isso. Agora, jardim. Urgente. E, Loren, corre na Sonserina e leva Rock e Robbie. Anda, vamos. - Loren concordou com a cabeça e elas foram se levantando uma por uma. Midori parecia um pouco menos alterada. Loren suspirou profundamente antes de levantar, tentou arrumar as roupas bagunçadas e saiu correndo. Buscou as duas, apesar de Robbie entortar o nariz para ela e Rock concordar com a cabeça sem dizer uma palavra, as três logo chegaram no jardim escondido atrás do castelo. Para falar a verdade, essa era a única vez que elas entraram no jardim durante o dia e conseguia se ver claramente algumas folhas caídas pelo lugar, uma fonte quebrada que ninguém nunca se deu o trabalho de consertar cheia de teia de aranha, alguns bancos de pedra espalhados, mas a maioria já estava quebrado, alguns vasos de flores espalhados ao redor do local e, claro, o enorme carvalho mais ao fundo do jardim. Midori calada e emburrada sentada na fonte e Dorothy e Carly sentadas num banco de pedra que não havia quebrado.  
— O que aconteceu? - Rock perguntou passando por debaixo do enorme arbusto que escondia a entrada do jardim com Loren e Robbie logo atrás. Midori se remexeu no lugar, mas não falou nada. Dorothy tirou um pedaço de pergaminho do bolso e levou até as três.  
— Quê isso? - Robbie pegou o papel e começou a ler - COMO É QUE É?  
— Que foi? - Loren puxou o papel da mão da garota e ela e Rock leram juntas.  
— Ai... Meu... Merlin. - a metamorfomaga disse terminando de ler.  
— Isso é sério? - Loren olhava de Dorothy pra Midori e então pra Carly.  
— Pelo visto, sim... - Dorothy respondeu - Eu também fiquei chocada.  
— Mas ela nem sequer... Isso é tão ridículo. - Loren foi em direção a amiga sentada na fonte. As outras quatro a seguiram. - Precisamos fazer alguma coisa, Midi. Não vamos deixar assim, ele não pode...  
— Acontece que ele pode. - Midori finalmente se pronunciou. - É ridículo e infantil, mas aconteceu e eu não posso fazer mais nada.  
— Midori aquilo não foi culpa sua, ok? - Dorothy sentou ao lado da amiga - Isso foi há muito tempo e você não tinha ninguém do seu lado como você tem agora.  
— É, Midi... Ele não pode te afetar mais. Você é mais forte que isso. - Carly a confortou. Loren agachou em frente a garota, limpando suas lágrimas.  
— Midori você não vai passar por isso de novo, eu não vou deixar. - Midori a olhou - Isso aconteceu há tanto tempo... E nós todas mudamos bastante. Acho que tá na hora de... desistir dessa ideia maluca de vez. - Loren sugeriu com a voz levemente frustrada, mas Midori percebeu.  
— O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
— Não exatamente... Eu só cansei de acreditar numa coisa que não vai acontecer.  
— Como assim, Loren? - Carly a olhou confusa.  
— Eu estava indo terminar com o Jerry quando você me achou. Eu desisti. Não quero mais tentar chamar a atenção do panaca do Fontaine. Eu sequer consigo ter uma conversa decente com ele e ele sequer chega perto de mim desde o baile. - concluiu. Midori parou de chorar.  
— Não, senhora. Sem desistências. - Ela se levantou tirando sua confiança do ar. - Agora é a hora. Carly vai se vingar de James por ter estragado o namoro meio bosta dela e humilhado ela em frente a todo mundo...  
— Valeu por lembrar. - Carly disse chorosa, mas foi completamente ignorada.  
— A Rock por ter sido trocada por uma loira falsificada e aquele panaca do Bones ter brincado com ela até o final...  
— É... Eu não sei se... - ela tentou se pronunciar, mas Midori parecia não ouvir então ela desistiu de falar.  
— A Robbie de ser assediada constantemente nos corredores dessa escola...  
— Eu... - Robbie tentou contar. Mas Midori agora havia subido onde estava sentada anteriormente.  
— A Dorothy pelas malditas cartas falsas. - a loira apenas riu da amiga - Você, Loren Potter, Vai conseguir que aquele imbecil se arrependa de ter te perdido pro Jerry Delícia Martin. E eu, Midori Ojean, vou acabar com aquele bostinha. - disse confiante. - Então...?  
— Midori eu não vou perturbar alguém que não tem o mínimo interesse por mim, mas eu ajudo vocês com o que...  
— Conta logo! - Rock quase gritara pra Midori.  
— Ah, é verdade! - Midori se lembrou. Loren olhou as duas, confusa.  
— Contar o quê? - Dorothy olhou para as duas, curiosa.  
— A Rock tava espionando Joey e o Danny jogarem sem camisa de madrugada, de novo.  
— Eu não estava... - ela a protestar, mas todas as cinco a olharam com a sobrancelha erguida - Tá, eu tava. - confessou emburrada.  
— Enfim... - Midori voltou pra história - Acontece que um certa loiro estava muito curioso sobre o status de relacionamento de uma certa amiga ruiva.  
— Quem? Eu? - Loren arregalou os olhos. Midori riu.  
— Não, eu. Ruivaça aqui. - ela apontou os longos cabelos castanhos.  
— E aí? O que ele falou? Quando foi isso? - ela praticamente sacudia Rock pelos braços.  
— Ontem a noite e não sei, por que eles foram pro dormitório perguntar pro James se ele sabia alguma coisa sobre vocês dois. - ela respondeu segurando a ruiva pelos braços também.  
— Ai, meu Merlin. - Carly disse animada. - Isso é bom, não é?  
— É... Eu acho. Mas eu não entendo. - Loren se sentou na fonte e Midori pulou da mesma. - Se ele tem algum tipo de interesse por mim, por que nunca tentou falar comigo?  
— Homens são estranhos, amiga. Não falam o que sentem e acha que nós somos obrigadas a adivinhar. - Carly riu - E digo isso porque você conhece o meu pai: todo sério e meio bobo. E meu irmão, todo bobo e nada sério. - Loren riu. Sabia bem que Draco Malfoy era bem misterioso, mas a "tia" Hermione sabia lidar muito bem com a teimosia dele.  
— Ah, é verdade! - Midori se tocou. - Carly, seu aniversário vai ser logo no primeiro final de semana de férias! Finalmente vamos poder entrar com o plano B.A.N.D.A!  
— Nossa, é mesmo! Faltam duas semanas para a festa. - Robbie contou.  
— Muito bem, então. Garotas se recomponham. Precisamos deixar tudo pronto. - Loren declarou. As seis se entreolharam, sorrindo.

Uma semana desde o ocorrido havia se passado e Midori agia como se absolutamente nada tivesse acontecido. Aliás, fingia até que nunca conhecera Wallace, o que estava deixando os garotos nervosos.  
— Olha lá! Nada! - Wallace apontou pra Midori entrando no Salão Principal para jantar. - Aquele ataque todo, aquela histeria toda e agora, nada. Não chega a olhar para mim. - ele disse meio irritado, meio ressentido.  
— Cara, você precisa sair dessa. - James deu um tapa na cabeça do garoto. - Se ela seguiu em frente, você também devia. Encara isso sem estresse, talvez vocês possam até levar uma amizade numa boa.  
— Olha quem fala. - Wallace devolveu o tapa.  
— É, James. Você tá muito longe de dar conselho pra alguém, palhaço. - Danny riu.  
— É. Desde que rolou aquela ceninha no lago, as garotas tão correndo de você como vampiro da cruz. - Joey zombou jogando uma torrada no amigo.  
— É tudo uma questão de tempo, caros manés. Quando voltarmos das férias, ninguém mais vai lembrar disso e se isso não funcionar, tocar no baile de boas-vindas, vai. Ninguém resiste ao meu charme. - ele respondeu piscando pro moreno, que revirou os olhos.  
— Tá, gente. Foca. - Wallace sacudiu a mão na frente dos três. - Olha beeeem praquelas quatro. Mas presta bastante atenção meeesmo. - ele apontou pra mesa da Sonserina onde Midori, Loren, Dorothy e Rock comiam e riam tranquilamente.  
— Tá, minha irmã e as amigas rindo, conversando e comendo como se fosse um comercial de shampoo. Quê que tem? Elas fazem isso todos os dias, cara. - James disse enfiando um pedaço de bolo na boca.  
— Sério que vocês não estão sentindo? - Wallace perguntou, assustado.  
— Sentindo o quê? - Joey revirou os olhos. Wallace respirou fundo.  
— Essa energia... É a mesma de quando a Robbie ficava brava comigo e agia como se nada tivesse acontecido. - os três o olharam ainda sem entender - Elas vão aprontar alguma. - ele explicou, irritado. James, Joey e Daniel se entreolharam.  
— N-não... - James disse engolindo o pedaço de bolo de uma vez - A Loren e eu temos um trato: sem planos, pegadinhas ou nada que envolva minha integridade física na escola.  
— Eu não disse na escola. - Wallace respondeu. James parou por um momento e bufou. Wallace tinha razão. Era a calmaria antes da tempestade. Nesse exato momento Thomas entrou no Salão e foi em direção aos meninos na mesa da Grifinória. Carly entrou bem atrás e foi direto ao encontro das meninas.  
— Meus veados lindos e amados! - ele cumprimentou os quatro que encaravam a mesa da Sonserina em silêncio. - Eu tenho uma novi... Que foi?  
— Shhhhh... - James pediu. Thomas seguiu o olhar e revirou os olhos.  
— Gente, presta atenção. É sério. - ele sentou na mesa e os quatro decidiram ouvir o que ele tem pra dizer, continuando a jantar.  
— Fala. -Daniel o encorajou.  
— É aniversário da minha irmã no próximo final de semana e ela pediu para vocês tocarem. Como a gente vai voltar pra casa amanhã, eu pensei de vocês irem passar a semana lá em casa, a gente pode ensaiar no sótão ou em um dos quartos. Eu vou mandar uma carta para a mamãe e...  
— Oou-ou-ou. Espera.- James o interrompeu. - A Carly? Carly Amy Malfoy? ELA pediu para você pra gente tocar no aniversário dela semana que vem? Na sua casa? - perguntou descrente.  
— É, James. Na verdade, ela pediu pro Ramon, mas eu tava junto, então...  
— E cadê ele? - Wallace perguntou curioso.  
— Ele disse que precisava mandar uma carta avisando para os pais que não ia voltar pra casa nas férias. Eu chamei ele pra passar lá em casa. Vocês acreditam que ele não tem primos nem irmão, o pai dele assinou um contrato com um time novo e a mãe dele vai passar as férias trabalhando na Itália e ele ia ficar em casa com o elfo domésticos deles as férias inteiras? - Thomas olhou para os quatro meio indignado.  
— Thomas, não sei não... - James parecia receoso. - Sua irmã não gosta muito de mim e...  
— Ela disse que isso não era problema que você é um inseto insignificante no para-brisas dela. - Thomas respondeu sorrindo.  
— U-um inseto... Um inseto no para-brisas?  
— Sim, eu perguntei então não tem problema, né? - ele olhou pra Daniel e Joey que seguravam o riso e concordavam com a cabeça.  
— Boa sorte pra vocês, porque eu não vou passar portão de entrada nem se eu qui...  
— Você pode ir. Ela disse que "se é pra montar o circo, que leve todos os macacos". Acho que ela tá lendo algum livro de autoajuda... - Thomas concluiu. Wallace olhou rapidamente para a mesa onde as meninas estavam. Pensou que seria a chance perfeita para pelo menos tentar se desculpar com a garota. Pelo menos devia tentar...  
— Tá, eu vou. - Wallace concordou.  
— O quê? - James o olhou surpreso.  
— A gente também vai. - Joey disse se referindo a ele e Daniel que tava mais preocupado em comer do que com a discussão.  
— Mas eu...  
— Então está resolvido! Lá em casa, amanhã para o ensaio. Vocês ralam, eu observo e cuido do cachê.  
— Ela vai pagar? - Joey o olhou surpreso.  
— Lógico que ela vai pagar. Eu cuidei disso, caros amadores. - o Malfoy debochou.  
— Tá né. - James deu de ombros ainda emburrado. Sabia que não teria escolha. De qualquer forma, sua mãe o faria ir na maldita festa.


	19. Can't stop

Joey andava em círculos, quase deixando uma marca no enorme tapete azul do quarto de Thomas. Só conseguia pensar em Rock. Ele e os outros cinco chegaram na casa do Malfoy na noite anterior e dali a algumas horas o primeiro ensaio da banda para a festa começaria. Bufou, frustrado, parando de andar e sentando no tapete felpudo. Olhava um caderno velho jogado no chão e algumas palavras rabiscadas nele.

— Droga... - disse para si mesmo puxando a caneta de tinta preta da espiral do caderno e rabiscando a última frase escrita. Hesitou um pouco e rasgou logo a folha, fazendo uma bola de papel e a arremessando num canto aleatório. "Bloqueio criativo, Joseph, faltando seis dias para a festa, Joseph. Parabéns." pensou encarando a parede branca. Pegou o caderno e se dirigiu para a cama bagunçada, com os lençóis brancos e azuis embolados no canto. Pegou o violão jogado sobre a mesma, sentando com folga e começou a dedilhar uma harmonia qualquer. Depois de algum tempo dedilhando repetidamente uma sequência que acabara de inventar, o moreno puxou o caderno e escreveu alguns versos. - Hum...

'Loreeeeen,

Estou entediada. Você vem? A Midori e a Dottie vão vir hoje mais tarde. A Robbie já está aqui, reclamando dela ter sido a primeira a chegar e que vocês precisam ter mais compromisso (pra ser honesta, ela chegou beeeem mais cedo do que eu esperava, nem escovado meus dentes eu tinha ainda). Enfim... Chega logo, traga sua bundinha branca pra minha casa nesse exato momento e traz a da Rock também.

Carly A. Malfoy.'

A ruiva sorriu com a carta. Jogou uma última muda de roupa na enorme bolsa verde escura e foi direto pra casa da metamorfomaga, através do pó de flú.

— ROCKIEEE! - ela chamou assim que saiu da enorme lareira na sala de estar dos Lupin. A pequena "surgiu" no corredor do outro lado da sala, carregando uma mochila, um pouco cheia demais, lilás em suas costas.

— Tô pronta! - ela atravessou a sala ficando de frente a ruiva. Loren olhou em volta.

— Cadê o tio e a tia?

— Ah, eles foram visitar meus parentes na Itália. Fazem isso todo ano. - a morena ajeitou a mochila nas costas.

— Ah, verdade... A família da sua mãe é toda de lá, não é?

— A-ham. Agora vamos. - Rock empurrou Loren de volta para a lareira e, após alguns momentos ambas estavam na mansão Malfoy.

— Ora, ora, ora... O que temos aqui? - a ruiva sussurrou. Loren saiu de dentro da lareira, encarando Daniel dormindo tranquilamente na poltrona logo em frente, segurando um livro aberto sobre o peito. Rock a olhava risonha.

— Vai fazer o quê? - a morena perguntou. Loren balançou a cabeça.

— Nada, não. Vamos ter a semana inteira, Rock. - ela disse passando pelo garoto e indo em direção à escadaria. Rock seguiu logo atrás.

— ... Aí quando você quiser, é só apertar o play e pronto. - Carly andava pelo corredor com Robbie - Loren! Rock! - ela avistou as duas subindo as escadas.

— Ei, gente! - elas se cumprimentaram - As meninas ainda não chegaram?

— Não, Lo. Parece que elas vão passar em algum lugar ates de vir pra cá. Alguma coisa sobre uma loja trouxa que abriu e Midori queria ir lá, sei lá. - Robbie explicou.

— Ah, podem ir colocar as coisas no meu quarto por enquanto. - ela indicou uma porta à esquerda no fim do corredor. - Vamos esperar vocês lá na cozinha, ok?

— Tudo bem. - Loren respondeu e as quatro se separaram. Loren e Rock entraram no quarto de Carly. O cômodo era enorme e branco. Quase tudo ali era branco (as paredes, portas, mesinha, cama, escrivaninha) e o que não era branco, era um azul bem clarinho, como o edredom sobre a cama, o carpete que cobria o chão completamente e uns três pufes enormes no canto do quarto. Rock colocou a bolsa pesada em cima da cama e olhou em volta.

— Nossa...

— Pois é... - Loren deixou a bolsa no chão e se jogou na cama king size da loira encarando o teto. - É muito branco. Chega a dar dor de cabeça. - Rock riu da careta da ruiva.

— Vamos, folgada. Elas estão esperando a gente na cozinha. - Rock levantou puxando a amiga. As duas correram pra cozinha e encontraram Robbie sentada na bancada de mármore preto mexendo com um aparelho trouxa que Loren rapidamente identificou: um celular. E Carly usava um avental azul claro e amarrava os longos cabelos loiros num rabo de cavalo alto. Antes que elas pudessem dizer ou começar qualquer coisa, elas ouviram dois estrondos (um seguido do outro) vindo da sala de estar no cômodo ao lado.

— Chegaram. - Robbie pulou do balcão e as quatro correram para a sala, observando uma loira e uma oriental cheias de sacolas e duas mochilas pra cada, passando de fininho pelo dorminhoco no sofá.

— Nossa, ele tem o sono pesado mesmo... - Carly comentou. Midori avistou as quatro e correu em direção a elas.

— Chegueeei! - ela "cantou". Dorothy surgiu logo atrás apontando para as sacolas

— Onde? - perguntou e Carly apontou pro topo da escada.

— Última porta à esquerda. - ela disse. As duas subiram as escadas praticamente correndo e as quatro voltaram pra cozinha.

— Meninas! - Carly chamou ao perceber a chegada das duas garotas na cozinha. - Hoje nós vamos fazer o jantar.

— Como assim "nós vamos fazer o jantar", Carly? Vocês não têm elfo doméstico pra isso? - Dorothy perguntou olhando cada canto da cozinha procurando pelo pequeno ser orelhudo de olhos também enormes.

— Não, não temos. - Carly riu - Minha mãe é contra a "escravidão dos elfos" então a Gimble, nossa elfa doméstica, só vem Segunda, Quarta e Sexta. Terça, quinta, feriados e finais de semana nós cozinhamos e limpamos a casa. - ela disse orgulhosa.

— Sério? - Dorothy parecia um pouco chocada.

— Sim... Lá em casa é igual. - Loren se pronunciou - A tia Hermione é líder do Sindicato de Elfos Domésticos. Todos fazem tarefas aqui. Você precisa ver o Thomas cozinhando! É... - a ruiva recebeu um cutucão dado por Midori e reparou na leve expressão irritada de Dorothy. - Ah, enfim. O que vamos fazer de bom, amiga? - ela olhou pra Carly como se pedisse pra ser salva.

— Ah, é... Nós vamos fazer meu particularmente preferido: Strogonoff com batata recheada e bolo surpresa de chocolate pra sobremesa. - ela respondeu com os olhos brilhando.

— O que é strogonoff? - Dorothy ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. Carly parecia surpresa e um pouco ofendida.

— A coisa mais maravilhosa desse universo. Você vai ver. - respondeu confiante.

— E por quê bolo surpresa?

— Ah, é porque eu nunca coloco as mesmas coisas. Uso o que tem na dispensa, tudo o que for doce eu coloco na massa. - Carly respondeu. Dorothy achou melhor nem perguntar mais nada. Tinha que admitir: Carly era meio doida. Mas fazer o quê? As seis são.

— Joey? - James chamou entrando pela porta do quarto procurando pelo moreno. Joey estava sentado no chão, com o violão cor madeira apoiado nas pernas cruzadas, segurando a palheta com a boca e escrevando alguma coisa no caderno velho aberto no chão. James se jogou no lado do amigo, tomando o livro da mão de Joey e começando a ler. - É a música nova? Pra festa?

— Não sei... Acho melhor não tocar ela lá, cara. - ele tirou a palheta da boca e começou a tocar a harmonia, deixando James fuçar o caderno. Alguns anos atrás ele até acharia ruim e tentaria toma-lo de volta, mas era diferente agora. Os meninos sempre se reuniam pra falar sobre músicas novas e mostrar suas composições.

— "Eu enlouqueço porque aqui não é onde eu queria estar e a satisfação parece uma memória distante... E eu não consigo me conter, só quero ouvir ela dizer 'você é meu?'" - James leu a letra em voz alta. - Deixa eu adivinhar...

— É, ela mesma. - Joey fechou os olhos continuando a tocar. James riu de lado.

— Você sabe que ela chegou, né? - o garoto o encarava. Joey hesitou rapidamente antes de abrir os olhos e parar de tocar. - Chegou junto com a minha irmã faz umas meia hora. Enfim, vim aqui só pra saber se você tá afim de ensaiar agora, cara. Acho que o Ramon quer mostrar uma música nova. E precisamos decidir as músicas da festa logo.

— Tá, pode ser. - ele levantou junto com o violão e colocou a palheta no bolso de trás da calça jeans. Deu uma ajeitada na camiseta bege que usava e pegou o caderno da mão de James. James passou a mão pelos cabelos antes de levantar. Ele usava uma blusa verde escura, calça jeans escura um pouco larga e os tênis brancos (assim como os de Joey). Eles saíram do quarto, atravessaram o corredor e subiram as escadas, chegando no terceiro andar que tinha apenas três portas. Entraram na porta a direita e se depararam com uma sala enorme com um carpete marrom escuro, uma estante de madeira vazia, algumas caixas ao fundo da sala e alguns pufes, almofadas e bancos espalhados, fora uma parede ao lado da porta com vários suportes pregados e um violão preto e um baixo branco pendurados. Ramon e Wallace conectavam os amplificadores e as guitarras.

— Cadê o Danny? - Joey perguntou entrando na sala.

— Ah, o Thomas foi chamar ele. O folgado tava roncando na sala lá em baixo. - Ramon riu. Daniel logo surgiu na porta com Thomas logo atrás de si.

— Tudo pronto? - ele perguntou logo antes de bocejar, coçando os olhos.

— Não, vai lá montar sua bateria. - James apontou pra pilhas de caixas amontoadas no fundo da sala. Daniel fez cara de choro, mas fora ignorado. Thomas foi ajudá-lo. Alguns minutos depois, estavam todos prontos. A bateria montada, os amplificadores ligados, as duas guitarras e o baixo conectados aos amplificadores e Wallace e Thomas jogados nos pufes lendo umas revistinhas trouxas.

— Como pode ter tanta coisa trouxa na sua casa, Tom-Tom? - Ramon perguntou reparando na pilha de revistinhas de super-heróis entre os dois.

— Os pais da minha mãe são trouxas e meu pai não queria que eu e a Carly tivéssemos uma infância igual a dele então ele concordou em morar em uma casa com coisas trouxas e bruxas. - ele explicou sem nem tirar os olhos da revista. Ramon rira. Com certeza a infância dos dois foram bem diferentes, ele que praticamente nasceu e foi criado no mundo bruxo dentro de campos de Quadribol não tinha muita noção da realidade no mundo dos trouxas.

— Muito bem, então. Antes de começarmos precisamos fazer uma reunião. - Ramon propôs. Os quatro sentaram pela sala sendo James e Daniel em pufes e Ramon e Joey em banquinhos - Pra começar, eu trouxe uma música nova, ela é mais agitada então acho que a gente podia começar com ela na festa se vocês tiverem afim. Só que depois a gente olha isso. Primeiro a gente precisa de mais músicas, mais opções para preencher o resto da festa. A Carly concordou com cinco músicas, então podemos pegar as duas que a gente tocou no baile. Mas ainda precisamos de duas músicas novas e eu tô sem ideias.

— O Joey tem uma música nova. - Jay declarou após alguns momentos de silêncio, recebendo um olhar feio de Joey. - Quer dizer, a letra é muito boa e a melodia também.

— É mas eu nem terminei a letra direito, tem umas coisas que eu preciso reescrever e a melodia ainda está crua, eu... - Joey tentava se explicar. Danny pegou o caderno do garoto que estava jogado em cima do amplificador do baixo ao seu lado e começou a folhear.

— Ele tem umas cem músicas aqui. - começou - Nós podíamos escolher duas e tentar tocar juntos. - Joey parecia pensar um pouco. Ele se levantou e foi até o amigo.

— Tipo qual? - perguntou vendo Daniel folhear o caderno. James e Ramon foram até eles.

— Cadê...? - o loiro resmungava procurando. Parou em uma página de repente e apontou pra folha meio amassada que fora colada ali. - Isso. Essa aqui. - mostrou pro moreno.

— Essa? - Joey riu. - Seu babaca. - ele pegou o caderno da mão dele, rindo.

— Qual? - James perguntou confuso.

— Você lembra quando a gente foi passar as férias na casa de praia dos meus avós uns dois anos atrás e pegamos aquela garrafa de whisky fogo do estoque de bebidas da minha avó e corremos praquele chalé abandonado pertinho do mar do outro lado da cidade com medo que meus pais fossem descobrir e acordamos no outro dia jogados na sala com aquele violão, a garrafa vazia no chão e duas janelas quebradas? - ele riu lembrando. Ramon achou graça.

— Ah, sim. - James riu lembrando de flashes daquelas férias já que passara o dia seguinte tentando lembrar o que tinha acontecido exatamente na noite passada, sem sucesso.

— Acontece que quando a gente voltou pra casa, eu achei uma folha dobrada no bolso da calça e esse letra tava lá. - Joey explicava - Na época não fazia muita diferença já que a banda ainda não existia, mas eu mostrei pra eles a folha e a gente acabou tentando tocar ela na varanda no fim da tarde. - ele explicava pra Ramon.

— E depois a gente descobriu que usamos todo o dinheiro trouxa do James para comprar esse violão. - Daniel riu apontando para o instrumento cor madeira pendurado na parede ao lado do baixo branco de Joey.

— Sim. De nada, aliás. Já que você ficou com o violão e nunca mais devolveu. - Jay deu um leve tapa na cabeça do moreno.

— Honestamente, é uma das melhores músicas que você já escreveu. - Daniel disse. Ramon olhou a folha pregada no caderno por um momento, lendo seu conteúdo.

— Vamos ouvir então. - Joey disse se levantando e indo pegar o violão cor madeira do suporte na parede.

— Pronto? - James pegou o seu próprio violão preto também do suporte na parede e sentou num banco velho qualquer que estava lá.

— Pronto. - Joey confirmou também puxando um banquinho velho e sentando em seguida. Daniel pegou uma caixa de madeira pra usar como percussão e afirmou com a cabeça. Ramon olhava empolgado. Joey começou a fazer a base, dando a introdução da música e logo James entrou com o dedilhado. Daniel acompanhava o ritmo. A música parecia bem agitada e logo Joey começou a cantar.

 **Can't stop addicted to the shin dig**

Não consigo parar o vício de balada

 **Chop top he says I'm gonna win big**

Cop top, ele diz, eu vou ganhar bonito

 **Choose not a life of imitation**

Não escolha uma vida de imitação

 **Distant cousin to the reservation**

Primo distante para a reserva

Danny se juntou à Joey pra cantar o próximo verso. Thomas e Wallace assistiam junto à Ramon. Mal sabiam os seis que as garotas podiam ouvir a música claramente da cozinha no primeiro andar.

— Tão ouvindo isso? - Loren perguntou enquanto mexia a massa do bolo. Carly lia um livro de receitas escorada no balcão, Robbie e Midori lavavam as vazilhas enquanto Dorothy e Rock dividiam um pacote de biscoitos.

— Ah, os meninos devem tá ensaiando. - Dorothy deu de ombros enfiando um cookie inteiro na boca.

— Parece o... - Loren tentava reconhecer quem cantava.

— Joseph. - Rock completou. As seis se entreolharam num momento de silêncio.

 **Defunkt the pistol that you pay for**

Extingua a pistola que você reservou

 **This punk the feeling that you stay for**

Esse punk é o sentimento que você defende

 **In time I want to be your best friend**

Há tempo, quero ser seu melhor amigo

 **Eastside love is living on the westend**

O amor da zona-leste está morando no ocidente

As seis subiram correndo a escada e pararam assim que pisaram no terceiro andar, andando nas pontas dos pés até a porta fechada no fim do corredor à direita. Elas se amontoaram na porta para ouvir melhor. Quando Joey seguia com o verso e Danny fazia a segunda voz.

 **Knock out but boy you better come to**

Derrotado, mas, cara, é melhor você voltar a si

 **Don't die you know the truth is some do**

Não morra, você sabe que a verdade é obrigatória

 **Go write your message on the pavement**

Vá escrever sua mensagem no asfalto

 **Burnin' so bright I wonder what the wave meant**

Tão animado que me pergunto o que a onda significava

 **White heat is screaming in the jungle**

O calor branco está gritando na selva

 **Complete the motion if you stumble**

Complete o movimento se você errar

 **Go ask the dust for any answers**

Vá perguntar a poeira por algumas respostas

 **Come back strong with 50 belly dancers**

Volte forte com cinquenta dançarinas do ventre

Joey e Danny pararam de cantar, dando espaço pra James começar o refrão. Carly quase caíra de cara na porta ao ouvir a voz rouca do garoto ecoar pelo corredor.

 **The world I love**

O mundo que eu amo

 **The tears I drop**

As lágrimas que eu derramo

 **To be part of**

Pra ser parte da

 **The wave can't stop**

Onda que não pode parar

 **Ever wonder if it's all for you**

Sempre me perguntando se isso tudo é por você

Joey se juntou na segunda parte do refrão. As seis do lado de fora quase não respiravam, ouvindo os garotos cantarem.

 **The world I love**

O mundo que eu amo

 **The trains I hop**

As ordens que eu não obedeço

 **To be part of**

Pra ser parte da

 **The wave can't stop**

Onda que não pode parar

 **Come and tell me when it's time to**

Venha e me diga quando for a hora

Terminando o refrão, Daniel começava o próximo verso. Sua voz soava doce, fazendo Loren espiar pela fechadura. Ela pôde ver o garoto sorrindo entre os versos, com seu cabelo bagunçado caindo em seus olhos.

 **Sweetheart is bleeding in the snowcone**

A queridinha está caminhando para o desastre

 **So smart she's leading me to ozone**

É tão esperta que ela está me levando ao êxito

 **Music the great communicator**

Música, a grande comunicadora

 **Use two sticks to make it in the nature**

Uso dois bastões para criá-la na natureza

 **I'll get you into penetration**

Eu vou te colocar por dentro

 **The gender of a generation**

O gênero de uma geração

 **The birth of every other nation**

O nascimento de qualquer outra nação

 **Worth your weight the gold of meditation**

Vale o seu peso o ouro da meditação

Foi a vez de Joey começar a segunda voz para Danny nessa segunda parte.

 **This chapter's going to be a close one**

Esse capítulo vai ser um encerrado

 **Smoke rings I know you're going to blow one**

Anéis de fumaça, eu sei que você vai soltar um

 **All on a spaceship persevering**

Todos na espaçonave perseverando

 **Use my hands for everything but steering**

Uso minhas mãos pra tudo menos pra dirigir

 **Can't stop the spirits when they need you**

Não pode parar os espíritos quando eles precisam de você

 **Mop tops are happy when they feed you**

Os "mop tops" estão felizes quando alimentam você

 **J. Butterfly is in the treetop**

J. Borboleta está cortando uma volta

 **Birds that blow the meaning into bebop**

Com pássaros que escrevem o significado para o Jazz

Assim, Danny terminava e James começava mais um refrão junto.

 **The world I love**

O mundo que eu amo

 **The tears I drop**

As lágrimas que eu derramo

 **To be part of**

Pra ser parte da

 **The wave can't stop**

Onda que não pode parar

 **Ever wonder if it's all for you**

Sempre me perguntando se isso tudo é por você

Joey se juntou a James na segunda parte do refrão.

 **The world I love**

O mundo que eu amo

 **The trains I hop**

As ordens que eu não obedeço

 **To be part of**

Pra ser parte da

 **The wave can't stop**

Onda que não pode parar

 **Come and tell me when it's time to**

Venha e me diga quando for a hora

Eles terminaram a música dessa maneira. Ramon ergueu a sobrancelha.

— Acaba assim? - perguntou estranhando o final repentino da música.

— Acontece que a letra só vai até ai. - Joey tentava se explicar. As garotas lá fora decidiram que era melhor voltar ao trabalho antes que alguma coisa queimasse. - Eu até tinha começado a escrever a parte final, mas acabava concentrando em outras músicas.

— É e quando começamos com esse negócio de banda, eu pedi pra ele terminar... O que nunca aconteceu e a gente acabou esquecendo dela. - Danny riu. Jay concordou com a cabeça.

— Vamos passar ela na guitarra, no baixo e na bateria, tive uma ideia pra intro. - o moreno pegou o caderno de Joey e começou a decorar a cifra. - É, acho que vai dar.

— Ok. - James guardou o violão e se posicionou com sua Gibson SG cor cereja atrás do microfone no lado direito à frente da bateria. Joey pegou seu Strinberg CLB branco e fez o mesmo indo para o outro lado. Ramon pegou sua Gibson Les Paul preta e foi para o microfone principal. Eles praticaram essa música durante algum tempo e finalmente conseguiram termina-la. E, enquanto Ramon ensinava a outra nova música para eles, Carly bateu na porta, interrompendo o ensaio.

— Entra. - James disse com a voz arrastada, ainda concentrado na sequência que Ramon o havia passado.

— Meninos... - ela abriu a porta - A comida tá pronta, depois vocês continuam com isso. - ela sorriu pro moreno. James nem sequer se virou pra olhá-la.

— Já vamos descer. - Thomas respondeu. Carly confirmou com a cabeça e saiu de lá, fechando a porta. Thomas jogou uma almofada em James. - Mané.

Os seis não demoraram para descer até a sala de jantar, encontrando a mesa arrumada com Loren, Carly, Robbie, Rock, Midori, Dorothy, Draco e Hermione sentados conversando animadamente sobre coisas aleatórias.

— Ah, finalmente. - Hermione disse ao ver os seis parados na entrada - Andem, sentem pra podermos começarmos. - ela pediu e logo todos comiam na enorme mesa de jantar da família Malfoy. Hermione falando sobre livros com Dorothy, Draco conversando com Danny, Ramon e James sobre Quadribol, Loren e Midori falando sobre a festa e Carly explicando como o micro-ondas funciona pra Robbie e Rock que ainda pareciam bem surpresas. Assim a noite passou e mais um dia estava para chegar, muita coisa ainda estava pra acontecer.


	20. All I am is a man

A mansão Malfoy estava toda enfeitada, a decoração em tons de azul e prata, velas flutuando pelos jardins e pelo salão de festas. Um palco montado ao fundo do salão, vazio, apenas com os instrumentos montados e preparados, mesas redondas espalhadas, dando um espaço para a pista de dança e uma mesa comprida com os comes e bebes. Carly olhava envolta, conferindo se tudo estava nos conformes e Midori olhava envolta um pouco chocada.

\- Meu Deus do céu, Carly.

\- Eu sei, papai exagerou um pouco com as velas, mas ainda está melhor que o ano passado quando tinham diabretes acrobatas voando sobre as mesas. Foi bem traumatizante... – Carly lembrava com um pouco de graça e dor em sua expressão. Midori sacudiu a cabeça, se virando para a loira.

\- A propósito, eu contratei um DJ pra depois que os meninos se apresentarem.

\- Você contratou um o quê? – Carly a olhou confusa.

\- Um DJ. DJ, Carly! O cara que toca as músicas animadas e faz com que todo mundo dance a noite inteira. – Midori a olhou com a sobrancelha erguida. – Vocês, definitivamente precisam sair mais comigo.

\- Midori, nós passamos as 24 horas do dia juntas.

\- Você me entendeu. E não se preocupe, vai sair tudo certo... - Midori respirou confiante. - Hoje tudo finalmente pode acabar. Quem sabe? - ela sorriu de lado para a amiga que sorriu de volta.

\- Meninas! – Robbie chegou por trás, assustando as duas. – Precisamos ir nos arrumar. O povo chega daqui a pouco e vocês ainda estão... – a ruiva olhou as garotas da cabeça aos pés, Midori com uma camiseta rosa clara, short jeans, chinelo vermelho e cabelo preso num rabo bagunçado, Carly com uma trança prendendo todo o cabelo, um moletom verde escuro com desenhos de corujinhas e luas, uma calça de moletom cinza e meias pretas com chinelo azul escuro. – Vestidas igual mendigas.

\- Que absurdo! – Midori protestou. Mas decidiu ir se arrumar logo, arrastando Carly junto.

Loren saia do banheiro na suíte de Carly com uma toalha enrolada no corpo e os cabelos molhados, enquanto Rock se olhava no espelho, tentando decidir o tom do cabelo e Dorothy lia um livro sentada na cama, usando um robe vermelho. Midori, Robbie e Carly entraram no quarto.

\- Eu vou primeiro! – Midori correu pro banheiro. Carly até pensou em protestar, mas a garota já havia trancado a porta.

\- Já sabe o que vai usar? – Carly perguntou a Robbie que puxou a mochila de debaixo da cama e começara a mexer lá dentro.

\- Não faço ideia. – respondeu sentando no chão com a mochila, concentrada.

\- Ruiva, foco. É sua primeira festa com o boy. Precisa estar lacrante. – Loren disse do outro lado do quarto, penteando o cabelo.

\- Eu sei. – Robbie respondeu chorosa. Rock riu, terminando de prender o cabelo num rabo de cavalo alto e se virando para a ruiva.

\- De todas nós você é a que devia estar menos nervosa.

\- Eu sei... – ela respondeu encarando a amiga. Dorothy estralou os dedos, como se uma luz tivesse atingido seu corpo, ela correu para o closet de Carly e saiu de lá alguns segundos depois com uma sacola de loja nas mãos.

\- Esqueci que eu e a Midi fomos fazer umas comprinhas e... – ela puxou um vestido curto com detalhes em vermelho da sacola – Lembramos de você na hora.

\- Meu Merlin! – Robbie olhava o vestido, boquiaberta. – Sério?

\- Sério. – Dorothy entregou o vestido para a garota e voltou correndo para o closet, voltando com mais sacolas – Aliás, a Midori deu a louca e faliu os pais dela. – Dorothy riu – Podem pegar o que quiser, só não peguem o verde porque ela quase bateu na mulher que tentou pegar ele... Era o último da loja, estava em liquidação... longa história. – Dorothy puxou o vestido verde escuro de uma das sacolas e colocou no canto da cama. As meninas logo começaram a mexer nas sacolas, animadas. Algum tempo depois, todas já estavam de banho tomado, cara maquiada, cabelo divoso, unhas pintadas, sandálias machucando e vestidos maravilhosos. Completamente prontas e... bem atrasadas.

\- GENTE, ANDA LOGO! TODO MUNDO JÁ CHEGOU! – Robbie gritou saindo do quarto com Midori, Dorothy, Carly, Loren e Rock correndo atrás de si. Robbie usava o vestido com detalhes vermelhos, o cabelo ruivo ondulado jogado para o lado direito, lábios vermelhos e um scarpin tom nude ( . ?width=350 ); Dorothy acabou por escolher um vestido curto de manga comprida, branco com estampa em azul, os cabelos lisos e salto dourado, olhos bem destacados e um batom discreto ( . ); Loren usava um vestido preto, turtle-neck, curto, com um salto simples, preto, olhos esfumaçados e cabelos com ondas grandes ( . ); Midori vestiu seu vestido verde-escuro, tubinho, os cabelos lisos com um pouco de volume e uma maquiagem mais nude, salto meia pata preto e acessórios simples dourados ( . ); Rock usava um vestido curto com estampa abstrata preto e branco de lantejoulas, o cabelos com cachos grandes prendidos para o lado, salto preto e maquiagem simples, destacando os olhos ( app/public/system/zine_ ); A aniversariante optou por um vestido preto, curto, os cabelos curtos ondulados num Chanel, maquiagem leve destacando os olhos claros e salto grosso, preto ( . ).

\- ANDA, JOSEPH! – Thomas gritou batendo na porta do quarto - Todo mundo já desceu e só falta você!

\- Tô indo, calma. – ele disse abrindo a porta e saindo logo em seguida, com o caderno velho de composições na mão. Thomas e Joey desceram as escadarias correndo, indo direto para o salão de festas que ficava do lado de fora da cara. Era uma espécie de tenda enorme por fora, mas, por dentro, era muito chique e maior. Eles correram até atrás do palco, numa espécie de "camarin" onde James, Ramon, Danny e Wallace conversavam.

\- Ah, finalmente! – James olhava Joey. – Já íamos substituir você pelo Wally aqui.

\- Há, há. Hilário. Já está na hora?

\- Ainda não. Papai quer fazer um discurso de como a Carly cresceu e que ela precisa ser responsável nessa próxima fase da vida dela e todos os "jovens de hoje em dia" deveriam seguir uma vida justa, sem profanidades e blábláblá. A mesma coisa todo ano. – Thomas revirou os olhos checando o pai subindo ao palco junto de Hermione através da cortina.

\- Legal, então a gente tem bastante tempo até a Carly subir no palco e expulsar o "tio" Draco da festa. – Daniel concluiu se jogando numa cadeira encostada num canto.

\- Ou nós podemos tirar no palitinho pra alguém roubar uns whiskeys de fogo da "área dos adultos", como diz mamãe. – James sugeriu. Os seis se entreolharam sorridentes.

As seis finalmente entraram no salão, deixando Hermione aliviada por vê-las ali. Draco começara a subir no palco assim que recebera o sinal de sua esposa.

\- Boa noite, jovens e amigos. – começara Draco. O lugar lotado por jovens, Harry, Hermione, Gina, Luna, Rony, Cecily e Teddy, logo ficou em silêncio.

\- Ai, meu Merlin... Lá vem. – Carly riu ao ver o pai parado sob o holofote no palco atrás do microfone. – Preciso ir... – ela disse indo o mais rápido que podia em direção ao palco, já sabia o que estava por vir.

\- Tio Draco sempre é tão sério e fechado, ver ele chorar enquanto discursa no seu aniversário sempre me choca. – Loren ria.

\- Verdade, a melhor parte é a Carly expulsando ele do palco. – Rock riu junto. Loren observava Robbie um pouco distante do grupo olhando para o palco. Sua consciência pesou. Sabia que ambas estavam fingindo que nada havia acontecido. Ela precisava arrumar isso. Caminhou até a ruiva e a cutucou.

\- Ei... – ela chamou, Robbie virou para a amiga sorrindo.

\- Oi! – respondeu.

\- Hm... Não sei como dizer isso, eu tô me sentindo péssima pelo jeito que eu reagi quando você me contou sobre você e o Wood. Eu não devia ter falado aquelas coisas... Acho que eu fiquei, sei lá, com inveja de tudo ter se encaixado tão facilmente pra você e pra mim as coisas pareciam não sair do lugar. Quer dizer, ainda não parece ter evoluído muito, mas...

\- Loren. – a garota a interrompeu tocando seu braço – Tá tudo bem, eu entendo, sei que você tá estressada por causa daquele mané. Relaxa, eu não falei nada direito com você porque achei que você ainda estivesse brava comigo. – ela sorriu. Loren a abraçou, Robbie riu. – Ok, ruiva, sem choro. – ela abraçou de volta – Seu objeto de desejo e frustração vai entrar no palco daqui a pouco e nós precisamos estar focadas no objetivo. – elas se soltaram e Loren riu.

\- Te amo, amiga.

\- Own! – Robbie a abraçou – Também te amo!

\- Isso é um momento gay? – Midori surgiu atrás das duas – Também amo vocês! – a oriental se juntou ao abraço.

\- Meu Merlin, eu também! – Rock puxou Dorothy e as duas se juntaram ao abraço coletivo.

\- ... Então, acredito que na juventude de hoje não há mais a moral e fibra necessária, por isso precisamos impor responsabilidade e respeito. – Draco continuava com seu discurso enquanto Hermione segurava Carly, a impedindo de puxar seu pai para longe do palco - Dito isso, devo insistir pra ficarem longe das drogas e... – Hermione finalmente soltou a loira e ela correu até o pai, puxando o microfone pra si.

\- Muito bem, papai. – ela sorriu nervosa – Obrigada por esse discurso inesquecível e praticamente tradicional das minhas festas de aniversário. Eu te amo, obrigada. – ela acenou para o pai que ela levado para fora do palco por uma Hermione risonha de um Draco resmungando – Agora, os adultos poderão achar mais confortável se reunirem dentro da mansão para um coquetel seguido de um jantar e música ao vivo. – ela sorriu e seus "tios" riram da situação.

\- Quando passamos a ser descartados das festas assim? A Mione aqui dançava igual uma louca nos bailes em Hogwarts, lembra, Mione? Você... O Krum... Bons tempos. – Harry riu se desviando de um tapa de Hermione que o acertaria em cheio na cabeça, a morena guiava os adultos para a mansão junto a Draco que fechara a cara.

\- Quieto, Harry. As crianças não precisam de adultos vigiando elas, não é, Draco? – o loiro concordou com a cabeça relutante. – Afinal, não tem bebida aqui e eu confio nos nossos filhos. – ela sorriu confiante entrando na mansão.

Dentro da mansão, alguns momentos antes, James e Daniel entravam sorrateiramente na cozinha da mansão com ajuda da capa de invisibilidade. O que não foi tão difícil, já que os elfos estavam mais ocupados preparando o grande jantar pra tentar perceber qualquer coisa. Logo ambos alcançaram o armazém na enorme cozinha.

\- Droga, James. Tinha que me trazer junto? – Daniel disse irritado fechando a porta do armazém atrás de si cautelosamente e James embolava a capa, a colocando de baixo do braço.

\- Não reclama, foi você quem sugeriu pra levar outra pessoa junto, nada mais justo que você. – ela disse olhando envolta. – De acordo com o Thomas, tio Draco tem um estoque de Whiskey de fogo que ele só usa quando vêm visitas, no caso, hoje, em algum lugar por aqui... – James avistou uma portinha ao fundo do local. – Achei!

\- Ótimo. Vamos logo com isso, acho que já tem gente entrando na casa. – Daniel disse espreitando pela porta os elfos eufóricos levando bandejas com aperitivos e bebidas.

\- Calma, criatura. – James respondeu revirando os olhos e tentando abrir a portinha. – Droga. Trancada.

\- Sai daí! – Daniel revirou os olhos e trocou de lugar com o moreno. Ele puxou a varinha das vestes e apontou pra porta – Alohomora! – a pequena porta de madeira fez um leve barulho como um estralo em madeira velha e se abriu. – Noite de festa com supervisão de elfos domésticos, Jay. – ela riu, esnobe. James torceu o nariz.

\- Anda logo antes que venha alguém. – James voltou a vigiar a cozinha. Danny pegou duas garrafas fechadas do estoque.

— Duas, Daniel? Seu doente.

\- Vai saber... – disse olhando para as duas garrafas em sua mão.

\- Me dá aqui. Fecha essa porta logo. – James pegou uma das garrafas e começou a desembolar a capa de invisibilidade.

— Colloportus! – ele apontou a varinha para porta fechada que fez o barulho de fechadura se trancando. – Pronto, vamos. – James jogou a capa sobre os dois, cada um com uma garrafa e eles espiaram pela porta.

\- Tá vindo um elfo... Volta, volta. – ele sussurrou e os dois deram alguns passos para trás se afastando da porta. Um elfo enrugado e baixinho entrou no armazém apressado, mexendo nos armários. James e Danny aproveitaram a porta aberta e saíram de lá o mais rápido que conseguiram. Ao passarem pela sala principal indo em direção à saída pelos fundos, avistaram que alguns adultos já estavam reunidos na sala e Hermione recebia outros que vinham entrando junto com Draco meio emburrado ao seu lado. – Merlin, precisamos correr, a banda vai tocar agora! – ele sussurrou para Danny que concordou com a cabeça. Os dois finalmente conseguiram sair sem serem pegos e foram rapidamente para o local da festa. Chegando lá, Ramon quase os esganara.

\- Vocês demoraram muito! – ele reclamou – Precisamos subir agora, a Carly vai nos apresentar a qualquer minuto. Prontos? – todos concordaram com a cabeça.

\- Agora que todos já foram, finalmente posso chamar a verdadeira atração dessa festa, além de mim, claro. – ela riu – Eles são a sensação de Hogwarts no momento... Por favor, aplaudam os Marotos! – vários gritinhos histéricos a aplausos foram ouvidos. Ramon logo pulou no palco.

\- Tomtom, guarda as garrafas e não deixa ninguém chegar perto até a gente voltar. – Joey piscou para o loiro, que revirou os olhos, e subiu no palco atrás de Ramon, James e Daniel fizeram o mesmo.

\- Boa noite, galera! – Ramon cumprimentou o público que gritava em resposta – Vou apresentar minha banda pra vocês: Danny Fontaine na bateria! – apontou para o loiro na bateria no fundo do palco que começava um ritmo no instrumento – Joey Bones no baixo! – Joey começara a seguir o ritmo com o baixo – Meu amigo, Jay-jay Potter com a guitarra! – James começava a tocar a base – Meu nome é Ramon Wood e nós somos os Marotos. – ele disse no microfone e logo começou a cantar.

 **All I am is a man**

Tudo o que sou é um homem

Carly descera do palco e agora assistia ao show junto com as meninas que foram para perto.

 **I want the world in my hands**

Eu quero o mundo em minhas mãos

 **I hate the beach**

Eu odeio a praia

 **But I stand in California with my toes in the sand**

Mas eu permaneço na Califórnio com meus dedões na areia

Ramon encontrou Robbie na plateia sorrindo, ele não pôde evitar sorrir de volta, cantando os próximos versos só pra ela.

 **Use the sleeves of my sweater**

Use as mangas do meu sweater

 **Lets have an adventure**

Vamos ter uma Aventura

 **Head in the clouds but my gravity centered**

Cabeça nas nuvens, mas minha gravidade centrada

 **Touch my neck and I'll touch yours**

Toque o meu pescoço e eu tocarei o seu

 **You in those little high waisted shorts, oh!**

Você, neste pequeno short de cintura alta, oh!

Joey se juntou à Ramon no refrão, apenas rezando para Rock o olhar de volta. Ele estava tão confuso, mas um simples olhar o faria ter certeza de tudo. Espera... era isso?

 **She knows what I think about**

Ela sabe sobre o que eu penso

 **And what I think about**

E o que eu penso sobre

 **One love, two mouths. One love, one house.**

Um amor, duas bocas. Um amor, uma casa.

 **No shirts, no blouse**

Sem camisas, sem blusas

 **Just us, you find out**

Só nós, você descobre

 **Nothing that I really wanna tell you about, no**

Nada que eu realmente queira te contar, não

 **Cause it's too cold whoa**

Porque está tão frio, oh!

 **For you here… And now**

Pra você aqui… E agora

 **So let me hold whoa**

Então me deixer segurar, oh!

 **Both your hands in the holes of my sweater**

Suas duas mãos nos buracos do meu sweater

Rock evitava com todas as suas forças olhar para o moreno. Não poderia ser tão fraca, ele precisa dela, não o contrário. Certo? Aqueles belos olhos castanhos... O jeito como sua voz ecoava em cada parte de seu corpo, como se a atraísse igual imã. Quase como se cada vez que sentisse seu cheiro se sentisse... hipnotizada. Tudo parecia tão melhor com ele por perto e parecia um castigo tão maior pra ela passar por esse sofrimento, só pra mostra-lo como dói quando o amor não é correspondido. Espera... amor? Ela olhou para o rapaz quase que automaticamente, seus olhos se encontrando, ele sorriu e começou a cantar o próximo verso.

 **And if I may just take your breath away**

E se eu pudesse somente tirar o seu fôlego

 **I don't mind if there's not much to say**

Eu não me importo se não há muito a se dizer

 **Sometimes the silence guides your mind**

Às vezes, o silêncio guia sua mente

 **So move to a place so far away**

Então mude para um lugar distante

Ele a ama, era fato. Como não percebera antes? Agora ela o olhava em seus olhos e ele podia ver pelo leve sorriso no canto de seus lábios, ela o amava também. Tudo estava tão claro, tão certo. Seu corpo mal podia se aguentar parado. Continuava o verso com um largo sorriso no rosto.

 **The goosebumps start to race**

Os arrepios começam a correr

 **The minute that my left hand meets your waist**

O minute que minha mão esquerda encontra sua cintura

 **And then I watch your face**

E então eu observe seu rosto

 **Put my finger on your tongue**

Coloco meu dedo na sua língua

 **Cause you love to taste yeah**

Porque você ama o gosto, é

Como ela poderia sequer odiar um sorriso assim? Um olhar assim? O modo como cada gesto do garoto fosse pra ela e apenas pra ela. Rock não sentia mais o chão sob seus pés, não sentia nem sequer o ar em seus pulmões. Podia sentir apenas ele, o calor dispersando e palpitando entre seu estômago e seu coração, como se cada centímetro da sua alma precisasse dele naquele segundo.

 **These hearts adore**

Esses corações adoram

 **Everyone the other beats hardest for**

Todos os outros que batem mais forte

 **Inside this place is warm**

Dentro deste lugar está quente

 **Outside it starts to pour**

Lá fora, começa a chover

James e Ramon dividiam agora o refrão. Ramon simplesmente não conseguia tirar os olhos de Robbie e virse-e-versa.

 **Coming down**

Vamos lá

 **One love, two mouths. One love, one house.**

Um amor, duas bocas. Um amor, uma casa.

 **No shirts, no blouse**

Sem camisas, sem blusas

 **Just us, you find out**

Só nós dois, você vai descobrir

 **Nothing that I really don't wanna tell you about**

Nada que eu realmente não queira te contar

 **No no no**

Não, não, não

James se sentia desconfortável por alguma razão. Sentia Carly olhando para qualquer pessoa que não fosse ele. O que ele realmente havia feito de errado afinal? Tudo bem, talvez tenha demonstrado que gostava dela um pouco... indelicado demais. Mas ele não podia evitar, oras! Nunca na vida precisou correr atrás de mulher alguma, nunca na vida sentiu algo parecido com o que sentia por aquela garota. Doeu tanto ser rejeitado daquela maneira e ele ainda era o vilão no final?

 **Cause it's too cold whoa**

Porque está tão frio, oh!

 **For you here… And now**

Pra você aqui… E agora

 **So let me hold whoa**

Então me deixer segurar, oh!

 **Both your hands in the holes of my sweater**

Suas duas mãos nos buracos do meu sweater

Ele cantava. Não podia deixar a confusão dentro de sua cabeça atrapalhar a apresentação. Mas o moreno simplesmente não conseguia deixar de se perguntar, ao ver ela parada ali sorrindo pra seja lá quem for que ela esteja olhando nesse momento, como ele pode ainda amar ela? Mesmo depois de tudo? Dos truques, das mentiras, do drama? Como que, depois de tudo isso, era só ela olhar pra ele que tudo desaparecia e ele só conseguia ver aqueles olhos verdes enormes como duas esmeraldas e os lábios rosados? Como um sorriso podia deixar suas pernas tão bambas? Como uma palavra podia o fazer suar como uma criança nervosa em seu primeiro dia de aula? Como ele se tornou tão dependente dela que, mesmo que de longe, ele ainda precisava vê-la todo dia mais do que precisava respirar?

 **Whoa, whoa...**

 **Whoa, whoa... whoa**

 **Whoa, whoa...**

 **Whoa, whoa...**

 **Whoa, whoa... whoa**

 **Whoa, whoa...**

Carly não podia evitar. Sabia que, se olhasse pra ele, já era. Ela podia sentir seu olhar pairando sobre si, mas ele não entende o quanto ela estava lutando pra não encará-lo, para ele não ver que ela se importa, que ela sente muito por tudo o que aconteceu, que ela percebeu tarde demais o quanto realmente o amava. Por que tudo não podia ser mais simples? Por que ele simplesmente desistiu dela tão fácil? Por que não foi atrás dela naquele baile? Naquele baile onde ela finalmente percebeu que o amava e, infelizmente, Christian Oldfield percebera também. No maldito baile onde o ex disse que ninguém jamais iria a querer então ela jamais poderia se afastar dele. Não. Parte dela sabia que foi bom isso ter acontecido... Algo dentro dela se tornou mais forte depois de ter sido salva pelas meninas. Finalmente começou a sentir como se fizesse parte de algo. Mas a outra parte ama James.

 **It's too cold whoa**

Está tão frio, oh!

 **For you here… And now**

Pra você aqui… E agora

 **So let me hold whoa**

Então me deixer segurar, oh!

 **Both your hands in the holes of my sweater**

Suas duas mãos nos buracos do meu sweater

 **It's too cold, It's too cold**

Está tão frio, está tão frio

 **The holes of my sweater**

Os buracos do meu sweater

A música acabava e os convidados aplaudiam e gritavam muito.

\- Obrigado! – Ramon agradecia sorrindo. Logo eles começaram a próxima música, muitos ali já conheciam a música do baile e cantavam junto.


	21. Drunk and in pain

A apresentação dos meninos já estava no fim e Ramon tomou o microfone outra vez.

\- Obrigado, obrigado! – agradeceu a platéia animada – Agora... Vamos tocar a última música logo, mas, antes, vamos fazer uma pequena pausa e gostaríamos de agradecer a Carly por chamar a gente pra tocar pra vocês hoje, no aniversário dela. Então vamos todos cantar "parabéns pra você" pra nossa aniversariante. Sobe aqui, baixinha. – ele piscou pra garota. Carly riu e logo subiu no palco, juntando todas as suas forças pra ignorar James bem ao seu lado. – Parabéns pra você...

Todos começaram a cantar juntos e Carly apenas acompanhava as palmas. Robbie e Midori carregaram o bolo até o palco, com Rock, Loren e Dorothy logo atrás. Carly soprou as velas e logo fatias de bolo estavam sendo distribuídas entre os convidados. A banda se reuniu nos bastidores para se preparar pra última música.

-Daqui a dois minutos acaba nosso intervalo. – Joey disse jogando um papel amassado pra cima e o pegando em seguida.

\- Ok, então vamos tocar Bad Habits e ai fechamos. – todos concordaram. Ramon olhou em volta rapidamente, preocupado. – Cadê o James?

\- Bom, bom, bom, bom, bom... Bom-bom. – eles puderam ouvir James trombando com a porta fachada e a abrindo logo em seguida, entrando meio cambaleante.

\- Ah, não. – Thomas olhou o amigo dos pés a cabeça. Estava uma bagunça, o cabelo todo bagunçado, as roupas desleixadas e sem um dos sapatos. – James?

\- Oi, meus amigos, companheiros, parceiros do crime. – James acenou escorando na parede e respirando fundo. – Como 'cês tão?

\- Porra, James. – Wallace foi até o amigo e o segurou antes que desse de cara com a parede. – O quanto você bebeu, cara?

\- Cara, eu to bem. To fino. Relaxa. – James sorriu para o amigo. Thomas puxou uma cadeira e Wallace colocou James sentado nela.

\- Velho, vamos tocar em dois minutos! – Joey olhava o moreno cambaleante sentado na cadeira.

\- Calma, calma, Joeyzinho. O tigrão aqui ta pronto. Vambora. – James se levantou bruscamente, quase caindo novamente. Wallace o sentou de volta na cadeira. Ramon levou as mãos ao rosto, irritado.

\- E agora? – Thomas perguntou olhando de James para Ramon.

\- Não dá pra tocar Bad Habits sem o James. Ele é o guitarrista principal. Não dá pra tocar nada. Merda. – Ramon revirou os olhos tentando manter a calma.

\- A Carly vai pirar... – Thomas comentou.

\- Bom, bom... Que pire! Ela merece! – James cruzou os braços como uma criança fazendo pirraça.

\- Jay, não me diga que você encheu a cara por causa dela? – Danny o olhou com desdém. James respirou fundo.

\- Eu não sei mais o que fazer, cara. – o moreno passou a mão pelos cabelos bagunçados – Ela finge que eu não existo, faz brincadeiras, mente, me rejeita, me humilha, ela é louca! – James quase gritara.

\- James, isso não é motivo pra perder a cabeça. – Thomas se aproximou e colocou a mão no ombro do amigo.

\- Todas elas são doidas, cara. – Joey riu.

\- É, Jay. – Wallace sorriu para ele – Bem vindo à minha vida.

\- Obrigado. Vocês são os melhores amigos do mundo. – James abraçou Thomas com uma voz chorosa. Thomas riu e abraçou o amigo de volta.

\- Tá, James bêbado. Eu sei que você me ama.

\- Mas e o show? O James não vai conseguir tocar desse jeito. Nem em pé ele fica. – Daniel perguntou olhando para os amigos.

\- E se... – Ramon parou de repente e sorriu.

\- Que foi? – Daniel perguntou impaciente.

Ramon subiu no palco a pegou o microfone. As conversas e múrmuros pararam e todos prestavam atenção no garoto.

\- Muito bem... Essa é a última música da banda esta noite. Então vai ser bem especial. – ele sorriu e a platéia aplaudiu. Daniel e Joey se ajeitavam no palco, Joey sentou em um banquinho com seu baixo, Daniel se posicionava no cajon* e Ramon ajustava o microfone enquanto se sentava em um banquinho ao lado de Daniel. Wallace subiu ao palco e entregou o violão para Joey e saiu logo em seguida. – Obrigado, Wally. – Ramon voltou ao microfone – Não sejam tímidos, cada um pegue um par, é uma música lenta. – ele sorriu e começou a tocar seu violão. Logo casais se formavam na platéia, dançando ao ritmo da música enquanto Ramon começa a cantar.

 **What day is it and in what month**

Que dia e em qual mês

 **This clock never seemed so alive**

Esse relógio nunca pareceu tão vivo

 **I can't keep up**

Eu não posso acompanhar

 **And I can't back down**

E eu não posso me render

 **I've been losing so much time**

Eu tenho perdido tanto tempo

Ele pôde ver ao fundo, Rock sentada em uma das mesas, mexendo sua bebida com um canudinho, sozinha. Ele continuou a cantar, sorrindo.

 **'Cause it's you and me and all of the people**

Pois somos você e eu e todas as pessoas

 **With nothing to do**

Com nada pra fazer

 **Nothing to lose**

Nada a perder

 **And it's you and me and all of the people**

E somos você e eu e todas as pessoas

 **And I don't know why**

E eu não sei o porquê

 **I can't keep my eyes off of you**

Eu não posso tirar meus olhos de você

watch?v=WjCt1TtDbHw&feature= &t=7s

Carly olhou pro palco com uma sobrancelha erguida, procurava por James. Ela olhou para Loren ao seu lado, franziu a testa e a amiga entendeu o sinal. As duas seguiram para a sala atrás do palco e Carly bateu na porta.

\- Posso ajudar? – Thomas abriu a porta apenas o suficiente para sua cabeça aparecer. Loren e Carly se entreolharam.

\- Cadê o James, Thomas? – Loren perguntou tentando olhar atrás do garoto, sem sucesso.

\- Como assim?

\- O James. Cadê ele? – Loren cruzou os braços.

\- Era pra ele estar no palco agora, mané. - Carly deu um peteleco na testa do irmão mais velho que fechou a cara.

\- James não se encontra no momento, deixe um recado após o sinal. – o loiro disse mal humorado e bateu a porta logo em seguida. Loren puxou a varinha do bolso e apontou para a porta trancada, Carly deu dois longos passos para trás.

\- REDUCTO! – ela gritou e logo a porta se desfez em um alto estrondo, virando pó. Thomas estava de boca aberta, sentado no chão.

\- Você podia ter me matado! – disse com a mão no peito, chocado. James, que estava deitado no sofá, levantou num pulo, ainda meio cambaleante. Wallace deu um leve tapa na própria testa.

\- Você supera. – Loren disse entrando com Carly logo atrás de si.

\- Argh! Malfoy. – James olhou para Carly, emburrado. Carly ergueu uma sobrancelha. James bufou e se jogou de volta no sofá, virando as costas pra garota.

\- James, o que significa isso? – Carly o olhou: o blazer jogado no chão, só o sapato direito no pé, a camisa completamente aberta. Wallace sorriu amarelo pra garota que foi ficando cada vez mais irritada com aquela cena. – James... – ela chamou, sem resposta. – James! – ela se aproximou dele ainda sem resposta – POTTER! – ela gritou.

\- Que foi, porra? – ele perguntou irritado, mas ainda sem se mover, de costas para ela.

\- Será que você pode olhar pra mim enquanto eu falo com você?

\- Ah, que lindo. – respondeu - Agora você quer falar comigo, né? Continua ai falando com minha bela bunda, porque eu estou pagando no mesmo galeão, Malfoy. Me deixa em paz. Passar bem.

\- O quê? – ela olhou James, confusa. Carly direcionou seu olhar para Wallace que a olhava com um sorriso frouxo, olhou em seguida para Thomas que deu de ombros e então olhou para a amiga que revirou os olhos.

\- Weasley, Malfoy, vamos lá pra fora. Deixa esses dois. – a ruiva disse puxando o garoto do chão em direção à porta. Wallace seguiu os dois, saindo pelo buraco que era pra ser a porta e deixando os dois sozinhos. A consciência dele estava limpa, afinal, James já estava um pouco melhor depois de deitar um pouco e seria melhor ele conversar com Carly logo, ás vezes, no estado em que estava ele conseguisse achar melhores palavras pra conversar com a garota. Carly respirou fundo encarando James em silêncio por alguns momentos.

\- Quer saber? Isso é ridículo. – ela se virou, mas James segurou sua mão. Carly congelou por um segundo, antes de se virar para o garoto novamente. – James... – o garoto a olhava, magoado.


	22. Quem ri por último

\- Por que você sempre vai embora? – ele perguntou. A garota abriu a boca e fechou algumas vezes. Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Carly mordera o lábio inferior desviando o olhar, procurando escapar daqueles olhos castanhos a fitando. James se levantou rapidamente, a assustando. Ele a fez se sentar no sofá em que antes ele estava e se dirigiu até o outro lado da sala, puxando um violão da capa e sentando numa cadeira próxima a garota.

 **You've got a hold of me**

Você me tem nas mãos

 **Don't even know your power**

Não tem noção do seu poder

 **I stand a hundred feet**

Eu me posto como um gigante

 **But I fall when I'm around you**

Mas eu caio quando estou perto de você

Ele cantava. Carly não sabia o que fazer, apenas ficava lá congelada o ouvindo. Ele a fitava o tempo inteiro, ela não conseguia mais desviar o olhar como fez o dia inteiro. Não conseguia mais evitar.

 **Show me an open door**

Me mostra uma porta aberta

 **Then you go and slam it on me**

Então você vai e bate ela na minha cara

 **I can't take anymore**

Eu não posso mais aguentar

 **I'm saying baby**

Eu estou dizendo, querida

Ele não conseguia pensar, só conseguia despejar tudo que sentira sobre ela e esperava que isso fosse dar algum conforto pro seu coração... ou, pelo menos, pra sua mente.

 **Please have mercy on me**

Por favor, tenha misericórdia de mim

 **Take it easy on my heart**

Pega leve com o meu coração

 **Even though you don't mean to hurt me**

Mesmo que não seja sua intenção me machucar

 **You keep tearing me apart**

Você está sempre acabando comigo

Era a primeira vez que ela o via se expondo, desabafando. De repente, um sentimento de culpa começou a tomar conta da garota e ela podia sentir seus olhos marejando. Ela respirou fundo, aguentou firme.

 **I'm not asking for a lot**

Eu não estou pedindo muito

 **Just that you're honest with me**

Só que você seja honesta comigo

 **My pride Is all I got**

Meu orgulho é tudo o que eu tenho

 **I'm saying baby**

Eu estou dizendo, querida

 **Please have mercy on me**

Por favor tenha misericórdia de mim

 **Take it easy on my heart**

Pega leve com o meu coração

 **Even though you don't mean to hurt me**

Mesmo que não seja a sua intenção me machucar

 **You keep tearing me apart**

Você está sempre acabando comigo

Carly sentia seu coração apertar, doer. Mas ela sabia que isso tudo era culpa dela. O que ela poderia dizer? O que ela poderia fazer? Como ela deveria reagir com ele bem na sua frente falando tudo isso pra ela? Não seria mais fácil ele simplesmente lançar um _crucio_ nela? Provavelmente seria menos doloroso.

 **Would you please have mercy on me**

Você podia, por favor, ter misericórdia de mim

 **I'm a puppet on your string**

Eu sou um fantoche sob seu controle

 **And even though you got good intentions**

E mesmo que você tenha boas intenções

 **I need you to set me free**

Eu preciso que você me liberte

Carly deixou o choro escapar. Ela nunca pensou que ele se sentira dessa forma. Sim, o objetivo de tudo aquilo era machucar os meninos, mas ela não fazia idéia do quanto e que ia se machucar também.

 **Would you please have mercy**

Você podia, por favor, ter misericórdia

 **Mercy on my heart**

Misericórdia do meu coração

 **Would you please have mercy**

Você podia, por favor, ter misericórdia

 **Mercy on my heart**

Misericórdia do meu coração

James escrevera essa música alguns dias atrás, mas nunca pensou que teria coragem de tocá-la para a garota. Tanta coisa que ele queria dizer pra ela há tanto tempo, mas nunca achava as palavras certas e ela não se dava o trabalho de escutar.

 **Consuming all the air inside my lungs**

Consumindo todo o ar dos meus pulmões

 **Ripping all the skin from off my bones**

Arrancando a pele dos meus ossos

 **I'm prepared to sacrifice my life**

Estou preparado pra sacrificar a minha vida

 **I would gladly do it twice**

Eu ficaria feliz de fazer isso duas vezes

 **I'm begging you for mercy, mercy**

Eu estou te implorando por misericórdia, misericórdia

 **On my heart**

Do meu coração

James terminou a música batendo uma última vez nas cordas e, antes que Carly pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele se levantou, carregando o violão pela porta. A garota, sentada no sofá como se estivesse colada lá, tentava processar tudo isso, sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir.

James sentia seu corpo formigar. Não acreditara no que acabara de fazer. Ele estava sentado em uma mesa ao fundo do salão o violão ocupando a cadeira ao lado. A banda já havia saído do palco e um DJ tocava algumas músicas para as pessoas dançarem. O moreno encarava o pedaço de bolo de chocolate intacto sobre a mesa, tentando voltar completamente a sobriedade, quando um loiro se aproximou e sentou em uma das cadeiras vagas. James não desviou a atenção do bolo nem por um segundo. Pra ser honesto, nem reparou que havia sentado e sobre o quê estava falando, até que levara um cutucão no braço.

\- Jay, vai comer isso? – a pessoa perguntou, acordando James de seu transe. Ele passou o prato com a fatia gorda de bolo para Thomas ao seu lado.

\- Thomas... – o moreno chamou. O amigo o olhou começando a comer o bolo.

\- Fala.

\- Eu... – ele pensava no que falar quando fora interrompido por uma voz atrás de si.

\- James. – a voz chamou. Ele reconheceu no mesmo segundo e se virou para encará-la. – Precisamos conversar. – Thomas saiu de fininho, deixando os dois sozinhos.

Dorothy estava cansada do tumulto na festa e resolveu sair pra tomar um ar, foi caminhando lentamente até o enorme jardim de rosas dos Malfoy. Sentou-se em um banco próximo a fonte localizada no meio do jardim. Sentia a brisa tocar seu rosto de leve e passear pelos seus cabelos. Ela fechou os olhos por um momento, sentindo o vento frio soprar-lhe a face. Uma mão quente, então, tocou seu ombro esquerdo, a assustando.

\- Malfoy! – ela disse surpresa ao virar e se deparar com Thomas. – Me assustou.

\- Desculpa... – ele disse encabulado e tirou a mão do ombro da garota. Um silêncio estranho pesou o ar por alguns longos segundos.

\- Então... Tchau. – Dorothy disse se levantando.

\- Espera. – o garoto pediu. Dorothy se virou pra ele novamente.

\- Sim?

\- Eu esperava que... Bom, acho que... Você... – ele procurava as palavras certas pra conversar com a garota. – E-eu sou...

\- Eu sei, Malfoy. – Dorothy o interrompeu e sentiu um nervoso percorrer seu corpo. Isso com certeza estava fora do plano, mas ela também não esperava que ele fosse falar com ela tão cedo.

\- S-sabe? – ele perguntou, confuso. – Quer dizer, você sabe mesmo?

\- Eu sei quem você é, Malfoy. – ela revirou os olhos e se virou novamente, não estava com cabeça pra lidar com aquilo agora. Thomas respirou fundo e foi até ela, a puxando pelo braço fazendo com que ela virasse e eles ficassem perto demais. Por um momento a garota esqueceu como respirar e, pela primeira vez, ela olhou em seus olhos. Eram tão... Azuis. Era como olhar para o mar na praia logo de manhã. Como ela nunca havia percebido isso? Thomas finalmente olhara aqueles olhos verdes de perto, só Merlin sabe o quanto esperava pelo momento em que eles trocariam olhares como agora. O verde e o azul se completando pela primeira vez. O garoto cessou o espaço entre seus lábios, beijando Dorothy.

Ela se perdeu por um momento. Naquele momento, esqueceu quem era, onde estava, não conseguia pensar em qualquer coisa que fizesse sentido. Sentiu a terra orbitar, o vento, ouvia a água da fonte, mas tudo parecia distante, como se o chão ficasse cada vez mais distante. Mas, não... Espera. É o Thomas Malfoy. Aquele babaca, galinha, moleque, que só sabe agir igual um animal perto dos amigos... Que tentou a fazer de trouxa. Dorothy o empurrou com força, voltando ao chão e recuperando seus sentidos.

\- Pirou? – ela praticamente gritara para o Malfoy que a olhava com uma mistura de pesar e confusão. – Você acha que é só vir com essa história de carta e depois pode fazer o que quiser? - Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo até que Thomas se pronunciou.

\- Bom... você sabe afinal.

\- É, eu sei. – ela respondeu irritada – Eu já sei de todo esse seu planinho pra me enganar. Mas fique você sabendo que não funcionou, ok? – Thomas a olhou confuso – Você pode ter rido com os babacas dos seus amigos por muito tempo, mas é uma pena que eu já sabia desde o começo e também ria de você. – ela mentiu – Eu e as meninas rimos muito, obrigada. – foi a primeira vez que Dorothy sentiu vontade de chorar e sair de lá o mais rápido que podia, mas ela precisava acabar com isso logo. – Viu, Malfoy? O mundo não funciona sempre do jeito que você quer. Eu ri por último. – ela sentiu seus olhos encherem de água, mas segurou. Ele jamais a veria chorar. Thomas deu um riso seco depois de um tempo em silêncio. Sua mente procurava processar o que acabara de ouvir. Ele encarou o chão e colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

\- Então você riu sozinha esse tempo todo. – ele disse passando ao lado dela e caminhando até a saída do jardim. Dorothy olhara pra trás a tempo de ver o garoto desaparecer pela entrada do jardim. De repente, parecia impossível respirar, como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago. Talvez um soco no estômago doesse bem menos. Será que ela realmente estava errada? Sentiu suas pernas tremerem e se sentou no banco próximo a fonte. E, antes que percebesse, lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Então pela primeira vez se permitiu chorar, soluçar e botar essa dor que a consumia por dentro, pra fora.

Dorothy ficara um bom tempo assim, sentada naquele banco chorando sozinha, até que decidiu que precisava sair dali. Então ela se levantou e se virou em direção a saída, se deparando com Midori parada a olhando com um sorriso doce. Dorothy olhou a amiga ali e sorriu, Midori abriu os braços e Midori foi até ela, a abraçando.

\- Oi, oi. – a garota falou passando a mão pelos cabelos louros da amiga.

\- Oi, oi. – ela riu com a voz ainda meio embriagada pelo choro. Elas se soltaram por um momento e se entreolharam.

\- O que você acha de chamarmos as meninas, roubarmos uns doces da festa, subir, tomar um banho e assistir um filme no quarto da Carly? – Midori perguntou. Dorothy sorriu concordando. As duas foram em direção ao salão de festas e Midori foi procurar as garotas enquanto Dorothy pegava uns doces na mesa de doces ao canto.

Loren estava sentada conversando com Robbie e Ramon sobre Quadribol. Ela finalmente fez as pazes com a amiga e agora aceitara dar uma chance pro moreno. Até que ele não era ruim afinal, e os dois eram simplesmente fofos juntos. E olha que é bem difícil pra Robbie ser fofa... Em qualquer sentido. Eles meio que se... Completavam. Óbvio que ela estava feliz por eles. Mas a questão era como ficar feliz por ela mesma na bagunça que ela ta criando pra si mesma.

\- O time do meu pai vai jogar Irlanda logo antes das férias acabarem. Eu falei com ele e consegui ingressos pro jogo, quer vir? – Ramon sorriu para a garota.

\- Claro, eu vou adorar. – Loren sorriu. Robbie parecia tão feliz. Mas ela só conseguia olhar pro loiro dançando com uma morena na pista de dança. Que raiva! Como ele pode dar em cima de meninas como Lianne Morkuey e esquecer que ela existe.

\- Me avisa se o Martin for, a gente pode se encontrar lá.

\- Quem? – Loren divagou por um momento voltando sua atenção a conversa e olhando para um Ramon confuso e uma Robbie segurando o riso.

\- Jerry Martin, seu namorado. – ele a lembrou.

\- Meu... Ah, é verdade. – ela lembrou, rindo sem graça – Droga, eu ainda não terminei com ele. – ela murmurou para se mesma, mas Ramon arqueou uma sobrancelha para a garota, enquanto Robbie assistia a cena com graça. Antes que Ramon pudesse sequer bolar alguma teoria, Midori chegou na mesa num pulo.

\- Meninas! – ela chamou, assustando os três sentados ali.

\- Ah, oi, Midori. – Ramon a cumprimentou, mas a oriental apenas acenou com a cabeça e voltou a falar.

\- Emergência máxima. Código azul. – ela falou séria. Loren e Robbie se entreolharam, preocupadas.

\- Meu Merlin das causas perdidas. Azul? – Loren olhou Midori que apenas concordara com a cabeça com um olhar preocupado.

\- Merlin... Ramon, eu preciso ir. É importante. – ela deu um beijo no rosto do menino e se levantou junto a Loren – Mas a gente se fala amanhã, ok? – ele nem sequer teve tempo de responder e já não havia nem um sinal das ruivas e da oriental que sumiram na multidão.

\- O que foi? – James perguntou sério. A garota respirou fundo e sentou ao seu lado.

\- Me desculpa. – ela o olhou nos olhos. – Eu realmente sinto muito por tudo. Sinto muito por mentir, pela cena no lago, por não te ouvir e só fazer o que eu queria sem pensar em como você se sentia. Eu... Eu acho que fiquei com medo de me machucar e... – ela olhava pra ele nos olhos, buscando ser o mais sincera possível. – Acabei me machucando e machucando você. – James sorriu com o canto do lábio. O mundo finalmente parara de rodar, talvez o efeito do whisky estivesse acabando ou, quem sabe, Carly o fazia voltar a seus sentidos. Ver ela ali, com lágrimas nos olhos, colocando o cabelo nervosamente atrás da orelha enquanto o olhava diretamente nos olhos. – James? – ela chamou sua atenção. O garoto colocou a mão em sua nuca a puxando pra perto. Ela o olhou um pouco surpresa.

\- Eu jamais machucaria você. – ele sussurrou logo antes de beijá-la. Ele pôde sentir ela sorrir enquanto correspondia ao beijo, ele sorriu também. O salão ficou vazio, a música eletrônica parou e James só conseguia sentir o gosto doce de sua boca, o macio de seus cabelos e o cheiro de rosas de seu perfume...

\- CARLY! - ... que foi interrompido por Loren gritando. Eles se separaram e sorriram um para o outro, seguido por um olhar feio de James para a irmã. – Código azul! Código azul! – ela gritou se aproximando da amiga.

\- Meu Merlin. – Carly olhou para a ruiva aflita. – James, hum, eu sei que não é a melhor hora, mas eu tenho que ir. – James a olhou como um cachorrinho abandonado na sarjeta. – Desculpa. – ela deu um selinho no moreno – Você pode me convidar pra sair outra hora. – ela riu. James fechou a cara e ela saiu correndo junto de Loren.


	23. A vitória de alguns, a dor de outros P1

Carly, Robbie, Midori e Loren procuraram o salão inteiro por Rock, até finalmente achá-la no camarim atrás do palco, conversando com Joey.

\- Ai, meu Deus. – Midori disse parada no que era pra ser a porta se Loren não tivesse a destruído um tempo atrás. É obvio que "conversando" era a última coisa sendo feita naquela sala. Rock estava completamente descabelada, o vestido estava quase ao contrário, os saltos jogados no meio da sala, a camisa de Joey jogada sobre uma cadeira próxima ao sofá onde os dois estavam, com Rock deitada e o garoto sobre ela, ambos olhando para as garotas na porta do camarim que seguravam o riso.

\- Valeu, gente! – Ramon agradecia do palco após finalizar a última música, a platéia gritava muito, aplaudia e pedia bis, Ramon riu – Mais uma vez, esses são Joey, Daniel, tem o babaca do James lá atrás, meu nome é Ramon e nós somos os Marotos! – ele acenou pra platéia animada. Eles saíram do palco pra dar espaço para o DJ que logo montou suas coisas no palco e começou a tocar. Saindo do palco, descendo a escadinha e parando na porta entre o camarim e o palco, Joey e Daniel estavam parados com o ouvido colado na porta. Ramon ergueu uma sobrancelha. – O que vocês tão fazendo? – ele perguntou.

\- Shhhh... – Daniel pediu, apontando pra porta – James ta cantando, parece que a Carly ta lá dentro – ele sussurrou. Ramon arregalou os olhos e colou o ouvido na porta logo em seguida. Eles podiam ouvir a voz de James acompanhada do violão.

\- Merlin... – Ramon sussurrou descolando o ouvido da porta – Não acredito que ele escreveu uma música e não falou nada. – ele fez um bico. Joey e Daniel se entreolharam e riram baixo.

\- Bom... – Daniel olhou de lado para Ramon e piscou – pelo menos ele ta tentando resolver a vida dele, né... – Ramon e Daniel deram um olhar significativo pra Joey que entortou o nariz.

\- Olha quem fala.

\- Eu não sei do que você está falando, caro amigo. – Daniel abraçou Joey com um braço, Ramon com o outro e puxou os três pra saída de emergência do outro lado do palco que levava pro lado de fora do salão. – Eu, Daniel Fontaine, to com a vida muito bem resolvida, obrigado. – Joey e Ramon começaram a rir. – É sério. – Danny

\- Ah, tá. Vai nessa. – Ramon disse se soltando. Eles saíram pela porta rindo, conversando e foram andando pelo enorme quintal até a varanda da casa que tinha uma mesa de madeira com quatro cadeiras. A música vinda do salão ainda se era ouvida abafada, graças a um feitiço que Hermione colocara pra não incomodar os vizinhos. A música dentro da casa era baixa e calma, mas mal se podia ouvir já que a varanda era longe da sala onde a "festa dos adultos" ocorria.

\- Sim, eu realmente não estou interessado. – Daniel insistia, irritado – E, além disso, ela ta com aquele bosta do Martin.

\- Bom, isso eu já não sei... Ele não tá aqui e, bom... O James falou que ela não comenta muito dele. – ele pensou um pouco - Mas ele viu os dois saindo algumas vezes depois do baile. – Joey se lembrou da conversa que ele, Daniel e James tiveram na outra noite em Hogwarts. – Então eles podem acabar realmente tendo alguma coisa, não? – Ramon deu de ombros, Daniel parecia pensar um pouco no assunto.

\- Mas não importa muito, de qualquer forma. – Daniel respirou fundo antes de continuar – Eu to com a Morkuey. Então não vou ficar pensando muito nisso. – ele sorriu de lado, levando um tapa na cabeça dado por Joey.

\- É por isso que ela ta com outro, mané. Você não para sozinho. – Joey revirou os olhos – Como você quer uma chance com ela se passa o tempo com outras?

\- Outras, não. Tô com a Lianne já tem um tempo, ok? – Daniel cruzou os braços – Eu não podia ficar parado esperando a Loren ficar disponível.

\- O que eu conheço dela me diz que nem ela vai ficar no teu pé como a Lianne fica ou as outras, cara. – Ramon riu.

\- O senhor "agora eu namoro" tem razão, Danny. – Joey concordou – Ou Loren ou Lianne.

\- Olha, olha, ein... – Daniel olhou o amigo dos pés a cabeça. – O que aconteceu com o Joey, rei delas? O cara que ficava com uma num dia e outra logo em seguida? Que ria da monogamia?

\- Ele vai resolver a vida dele hoje à noite, ok? E você também devia fazer isso. – Joey riu – Mais tarde pode ser tarde demais. – Daniel mostrou a língua pro amigo. Ramon avistou Robbie na porta do salão acenando pra ele.

\- Eu vou voltar lá pra dentro, vocês vêm? – ele perguntou se levantando, Joey e Daniel concordaram com a cabeça e os três seguiram pro salão. Lá dentro festa ainda estava animada com as músicas do tal DJ e os três acabaram se separando quando Robbie e Ramon foram se sentar com Loren e Lianne Morkuey puxou Daniel pra pista de dança. Joey acabara por ficar sozinho e, antes que pudesse ceder e ir se sentar com Loren, Robbie e Ramon, ele avistou Rock dançando no meio da pista e sorriu. Ele caminhou lentamente até a garota que estava de costas, a puxando pela cintura e a segurando.

\- Oi... – ele disse em sua orelha. Ela sorriu ficando de frente para o maroto.

\- Oi. – ela o olhou nos olhos.

\- A gente precisa conversar. – ele disse sério. Rock concordou com a cabeça e ele a guiou pela mão, saindo da multidão e entrando atrás do palco. – Espera. – ele pediu a parando no corredor e indo olhar o camarim pelo buraco que era pra ser a porta, procurando por algum sinal de James ou Carly lá dentro. – Pronto. – eles entraram na sala que funcionava como uma espécie de camarim ara os garotos. Não era muito grande, nem muito pequena. Paredes altas e brancas, um sofá preto ao fundo, ao lado de uma porta que levava ao palco, uma mesa de centro, três banquinhos e uma cadeira de madeira próxima ao sofá. Uma espécie de frigobar ao lado do sofá. As guitarras, o baixo e o violão de Ramon estavam pendurados na parede e a bateria de Daniel se encontrava já desmontada ao canto. Rock andou lentamente até o baixo de Joey pendurado na parede, o observando. O garoto foi até o frigobar e pegou uma garrafa de água, bebendo um longo gole em seguida. – Então... – ele começou, um pouco nervoso. Ela o olhou ainda sorrindo. De alguma forma, Rock sabia o que ele queria falar, quase como suas mentes conversassem com apenas um olhar. Ele sorriu. Joey se aproximou da garota, confiante. A segurou em seus braços a fazendo perder o ar. Não era preciso um segundo para que seus lábios se juntassem. Rachel levou sua mão ao peitoral do garoto, deslizando até a barra da blusa e a puxando, Joey terminou de tirar a camisa, Rock beijou seu peitoral e ele a puxou, prensando-a contra a parede e beijando seu pescoço. A morena pegou ambas as mãos dele e as colocou em sua bunda, Joey ficou surpreso por um segundo, mas logo a pegou no colo fazendo com que suas pernas abraçassem seu abdômen e os saltos dela caíssem. Ele a levou até o sofá, deitando por cima da garota, sem separar seus lábios por um segundo, num beijo profundo e quente. Ele acariciou sua coxa e ela passara as unhas pelas costas do garoto.

\- Ai meu Deus. – Rock congelou por um momento ao ouvir a voz da amiga na "porta" do lugar. A garota olhou Joey nos olhos e eles se viraram lentamente para a porta onde Carly, Robbie, Midori e Loren estavam bem ali paradas encarando a cena.

\- E-eu... – Rock tentou se explicar. Joey saiu de cima dela rapidamente procurando pela blusa que ele nem se lembra de ter tirado, Rock se levantou abaixando a saia do vestido e ajeitando o cabelo, sem sucesso. As quatro ali paradas seguravam o riso.

\- Eu fico feliz que vocês estejam se entendendo tão bem. – Carly declarou enquanto Joey colocava a camisa. – Mas precisamos ir, Rock.

\- Como assim? – ela perguntou olhando para as quatro que agora pareciam bem sérias. Loren suspirou e Midori colocou a franja atrás da orelha, um pouco descontente.

\- Código azul, Dorothy tá esperando lá fora. – Rock ficou um segundo em silêncio, séria, antes de pegar os sapatos jogados e se virar para Joey que parecia bem confuso.

\- Eu preciso ir. – ela beijou seu rosto e saiu junto com as meninas. Joey ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu logo em seguida, tudo parecia estar se ajeitando afinal.

As seis estavam reunidas na suíte. Dorothy, que finalmente parar de chorar, foi tomar banho primeiro. Enquanto isso, as garotas conversavam sobre o que precisavam fazer.

\- Meninas, é isso. Esqueçam tudo que planejamos pra hoje. – Loren disse enquanto trocava de roupa por um par de micro shorts de pijama azul escuro e uma regata preta. – Precisamos resolver isso.

\- Como assim? – Midori perguntou sentada na cama.

\- Bom, pelo que entendi até agora... – ela se jogou em um dos puffs – Carly e James se acertaram porque o James não sabe se expressar e nem a Carly, mas eles chegaram numa solução; - Carly sorriu, feliz – Ramon e Robbie agora namoram lindamente; - Loren sorriu pra Robbie que sorriu de volta – Rock e Joey se pegaram como sempre fazem, mas boatos que entre a pegação rolou um entendimento. – ela riu e Rock cobriu o rosto, corada – Essas foram a que resolveram alguma coisa da vida hoje. – ela voltou o olhar para Midori - O que nos leva à minha pessoa que esqueceu de terminar com o Jerry e esqueceu de convidar ele pra essa festa pra poder terminar com ele; Dorothy que nós provavelmente fodemos a situação mais do que já estava fodida e Midori.

\- O que tem eu? – ela cruzou os braços, emburrada.

\- Midori. Amiga. – Carly sentou ao lado da asiática e passou a mão pelos seus longos cabelos escuros. – Precisa ser cega e burra pra não ver o que você ainda sente pelo Wallace. – Midori revirou os olhos.

\- De que importa? Ele pensa que eu sou uma vadia igual todo mundo em Beauxbatons. – ela cruzou os braços e desviou o olhar. Robbie respirou fundo e foi até a amiga.

\- Midori, vocês dois precisam conversar. Eu conheço meu primo. Só porque ele descobriu o que aconteceu na outra escola não significa que ele pense isso de você.

\- Mas todo mundo em Hogwarts já tá sabendo dessa história, gente. E não importa o que eu diga ou faça, nada muda o que aconteceu. Nada vai mudar o que eu fiz.

\- Midori, não foi culpa sua. – Carly respondeu irritada.

\- Você ter dormido com um cara mais velho e comprometido numa festa que te encheram de bebida não é culpa sua. Você não sabia que ele namorava, Midi. Nem que ele ia espalhar isso pra escola inteira. O que você podia ter feito? – Rock disse tirando os sapatos.

\- Eu sei que não aconteceu como todo mundo acha que aconteceu, mas não importa. Isso vai me assombrar pra sempre. Quando eu achei que estaria salva em Hogwarts, eu estava errada. E o Wallace descobrindo isso só torna tudo pior. Agora que ele sabe e contou pros meninos, eu não tenho um pingo de dignidade nessa escola. – Midori segurava as lágrimas.

\- Midori, conversa com ele. – Robbie aconselhou abraçando a morena. – A última vez que conversamos, ele não era um completo idiota. Tenho certeza que ele não perdeu o senso nos últimos meses. – ela riu.

\- Quer saber? – Midori limpou uma lágrima que escorria pelo seu rosto – Não importa agora. – Ela soltou Robbie e se levantou. – O que importa agora é a Dothy. Pelo que entendi dessa história, talvez Thomas não estivesse brincando com aquelas cartas.

\- Sim, eu nunca pensei nisso, mas talvez ele... – Carly começou a falar, mas a porta do banheiro se abriu e Dorothy saiu de lá, coberta por uma toalha.

\- E, aí, fofa? – Midori foi até a amiga. – Melhor? – Dorothy negou com a cabeça, voltando a chorar.

\- Merlin... – Rock a olhou com dó. – Amiga, você não é assim.

\- É, você é tão forte e nada te derruba. – Loren complementou.

\- É horrível te ver assim. – Robbie a olhava. Dorothy respirou fundo, parando de chorar.

\- Vocês têm razão. Eu não sou assim. Dorothy Sierra Cormich não fica parada chorando. Por nada nesse mundo. – ela olhou Midori – Mas hoje eu sou só Dorothy. E eu só quero encher a cara de bobagem e ficar aqui com vocês. – ela sorriu fraco. Midori a abraçou.

\- E é isso que nós vamos fazer. – ela sorriu. As seis logo estavam de banho tomado, Carly havia descido pra explicar para os pais que a festa acabara um pouco mais cedo pra ela e as meninas, mas os convidados poderiam ficar até o DJ ir embora. Aos poucos, a festa ia esvaziando até que o DJ finalmente fora embora, os convidados também e os adultos. Só restavam Hermione e Draco, que já haviam ido dormir; os marotos, que se reuniram no quarto de Thomas e conversavam e tocavam alguma coisa enquanto dividiam um whiskey que James não tinha permissão de beber por ter bebido sozinho mais cedo (não que ele ligasse, tava desmaiado na cama de Thomas); as meninas assistiam um filme e comiam doces no quarto de Carly.

Um raio de sol entrava pela janela do quarto de Carly, acordando Loren que deu uma breve olhada em volta, as seis deitadas em puffs e colchões pelo chão. Olhou para Dorothy, a loira dormia tranquila, diferente do estado em que estava na noite anterior. Ah, a noite anterior, a festa. A maldita festa. Bom, nem pra todos... Rock e Carly estavam felizes, Robbie estava oficialmente com Ramon havia umas duas semanas. Mas ela não poderia reclamar, tem um namorado lindo, popular e capitão do time de Quadribol, as melhores amigas do mundo e estava indo bem nas aulas. Mas por que isso não parecia ser o suficiente? Por que ela se sentia tão vazia? Com essas dúvidas em mente, se levantou silenciosamente e seguiu em direção à cozinha pra pegar um café ou qualquer coisa que a lembrasse que ainda era um ser humano. Desceu as escadas rapidamente e entrou na cozinha. Ainda era bem cedo e todos estavam muito cansados da festa pra acordar, de qualquer forma. Encheu uma caneca de café e leite e a colocou sobre a mesa enquanto procurava por algo pra comer no armário.

\- Cadê...? Cadê...? – ela procurava pelas prateleiras – Meus lindos biscoitos de chocolate e mel... Cadê vocês? – ela dizia frustrada. A ruiva se lembrava de ganhar uns desses da tia Hermione toda vez que vinha visitar, biscoitos doces de chocolate cobertos de mel. Caseiros. Um dos poucos motivos que seus pais a convenciam a ir à casa dos Malfoy quando era pequena e ela simplesmente não conseguia encontrar. Estava prestes a desistir e esperar a Carly acordar pra perguntar onde ficam quando sentiu um calor atrás de si. Congelou por um segundo ao sentir um corpo colado ao seu.

\- Procurando por isso? – ela ouviu a voz de Danny atrás de si. O garoto puxou um pacote da prateleira mais alta, logo acima do alcance de Loren. Ela se virou para encará-lo e quase caiu dura no chão ao reparar que ele usava apenas uma calça de moletom cinza, revelando seu corpo deliciosamente definido. Pobre ruiva, mal conseguia respirar quem dirá responder. Danny se afastou, pegando um biscoito e entregando o pacote pra garota. – Bom dia, ruiva. – ela disse sorrindo antes de se virar e sair da cozinha.

\- B-bom dia. – Loren disse pra cozinha vazia momentos após a saída do garoto. – Merlin... – ela suspirou pegando um dos biscoitos e enfiando na boca.


End file.
